


Рыцари новой надежды

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Масштабное АУ, не менее масштабный ООС, кроссовер с иной частью канона. Проект из разряда "Своя НН с саббаком и тви'лечками". Название содержит сюжетный спойлер. Текст содержит параллели с сюжетом КОТОР.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Лея проснулась от тряски. Кровать, нет – жесткая корабельная койка вздрагивала и вибрировала так, что лежащую на ней девушку немного подбрасывало. За переборками что-то натужно гудело, выла сирена.  
Лея потрясла головой, прогоняя остатки тяжелого, мутного сна, и спешно соскочила с койки. Нужно было привести себя в порядок. Что бы ни случилось с кораблем, лицо королевской крови не имеет права встретить неприятности одетой только в ночную рубашку и обмотавшуюся вокруг левой ноги простыню.  
Накинуть домашнее платье и кое-как закрутить волосы, чтобы не падали на лицо, – минутное дело. Затем забросить за плечи рюкзачок с самым необходимым, привычным движением пристроить на поясе маленький бластер… На этой секунде двери каюты разъехались в стороны. Лея машинально вскинула оружие, целясь в человека в республиканской военной форме.  
\- Ваше высочество! – тот, казалось, этого даже не заметил. – Мы атакованы звездным разрушителем Империи. Вам нужно срочно покинуть «Тантив»!  
Лея опустила бластер. В голове пронеслась возмущенная мысль: отчего она, представитель Сената, должна бежать с дипломатического корабля? Но ее быстро задавило осознание, что для гражданского лица спорить с кадровым военным в боевой обстановке – плохая идея.  
\- Да, солдат, - Лея коротко кивнула и бросилась за своим сопровождающим. Отчего-то она никак не могла его узнать. Лея была уверена, что помнит в лицо каждого из команды «Тантива». Как выяснилось, нет.  
\- Солдат, отчего я вас не знаю? – спросила она на бегу.  
\- Не в курсе, ваше высочество, - пожал плечами тот.  
Гул, заполняющий помещения корабля, изменил тональность, тряска стала слабее.  
\- Притягивают лучом захвата, - пробормотал солдат. – Ваше высочество, бегите к спасательным капсулам. Я соединюсь с остальным экипажем и дам вам время уйти.  
Лея на секунду замешкалась, но кивнула и бросилась вперед.  
Коридоры, коридоры. «Тантив» казался маленьким только по сравнению со звездными разрушителями, этими имперскими монстрами. А так корабль со штатным расписанием на восемьдесят человек непросто пробежать из конца в конец. Хорошо хоть штурмовики еще не пробрались внутрь. В прямом столкновении ее шансы невелики.  
За очередным поворотом Лея едва не налетела на едущего тем же путем бело-синего астродроида. Тот недовольно пиликнул на бинарном, а семенящий рядом золотистый протокольник забормотал что-то извиняющееся.  
\- Да-да, я тоже очень сожалею, - отмахнулась Лея и, вздрогнув, замерла на середине движения.  
Как она вообще могла забыть? Она не может просто так взять и сбежать! Нужно еще и спасти важные данные. Лея сбросила с плеч рюкзачок, сунула руку в потайное отделение – нет, чип с информацией лежал на месте. Но вот стоит ли таскать их с собой… Данные действительно были ценными. Очень ценными. А также добытыми не совсем легально. И Лея сомневалась, что такая улика сильно повысит ее шансы на выживание в случае плена.  
\- R2D2! – план созрел за долю секунды. Бело-синий астродроид остановился в конце коридора и вопросительно пиликнул. Лея подошла к нему и вставила чип в порт под полукруглым куполом.  
\- Спрячь как следует, - велела она. – Данные нужно доставить на Альдераан, к Бэйлу Органе. Это сведения высшей степени секретности, они не должны попасть в руки Империи!  
Дроид согласно пиликнул и покатился дальше. Лея с облегчением выдохнула и поспешила следом. Хорошо еще, вовремя вспомнила. А R2D2 не впервой таскать в себе кучу данных, не входящих в штатную комплектацию программного обеспечения для астродроидов. Хотя, с определенной точки зрения, информация о Звезде – это как раз по их части.  
Возле спасательных капсул уже возился человек в республиканской форме. Лея не сразу, но узнала Реймуса Антиллеса, капитана корабля.  
\- Ваше высочество, - коротко бросил он ей. – Вы все же успели. Занимайте капсулу.  
\- Дроиды тоже должны улететь, - вскинула голову Лея. – Они очень дороги мне.  
Реймус серьезно посмотрел на нее и кивнул.  
\- Им лучше занять отдельную летную единицу. У имперцев наверняка есть сканер, позволяющий выявить наличие биоформ в металлическом объекте. Впрочем, думаю, им в любом случае будет не до того, чтобы отстреливать капсулы.  
\- Отчего вы так уверены? – Лея забралась внутрь тесного шара и спешно застегивала ремень безопасности.  
\- Я запустил программу, - Реймус коротко и недобро усмехнулся. – Отстрелятся все капсулы. А так как нас уже затягивает внутрь разрушителя, часть из них может серьезно повредить ангар. Имперцам будет не до того. Вы готовы, ваше высочество?  
\- Нет, - отрезала Лея. – Залезайте.  
Реймус дернул щекой.  
\- Я обязан присоединиться к своему экипажу. Я капитан.  
Лея незаметно вздохнула и улыбнулась как могла мягко.  
\- Понимаете, капитан, одна я, конечно, спасусь от агрессии имперцев. Но вот самостоятельно раздраить створки, если их помнет падением, или без чьей-либо помощи выбраться из загоревшейся капсулы мне вряд ли окажется под силу.  
Реймус замер на долю секунды и шагнул к ней.  
Она очень надеялась, что имперцы все же не станут стрелять. По крайней мере, чтобы не угробить ценного секретоносителя. Они ведь не могут знать, не переслала ли она копии документов паре-тройке знакомых перед отлетом. А значит, должны догнать и допросить.  
Звездный разрушитель действительно не стрелял. Через мутный транспаристил Лея следила, как его силуэт постепенно уменьшается, превращаясь в крохотный треугольник на фоне звездного неба.  
\- Повезло, - капсулу повернуло передней стороной к Татуину, и теперь в аварийный иллюминатор смотрел уже Реймус. – Кажется, падаем на какой-то город.  
\- Это же значит, что будут жертвы? – не поняла Лея.  
\- Но у нас остается неплохой шанс выжить, - серьезно ответил Реймус. – Большая часть Татуина – это бесплодная пустыня. Почти из любой точки планеты мы не смогли бы добраться до жилья. А так будет шанс быстро исчезнуть из места крушения и затаиться в городе.  
По голосу Лея поняла, что он усмехается.  
\- Главное, пережить посадку. Я припоминаю, ваше высочество, что в одной из спасательных капсул на последнем тестировании барахлила система амортизации.


	2. Chapter 2

Лея очнулась резко, будто выныривая из-под толщи воды. Разжала судорожно стиснутые кулаки, перевела дыхание. В голове, тяжелой и гудящей, еще метались отголоски до боли яркого сна.  
Огонь, огонь, красно-рыжие сполохи по всему миру. Темная фигура на фоне пламени, шагающая ей навстречу. И жуткое, пронизывающее до костей ощущение страха и неправильности происходящего.  
Ей часто снились сны, особенно в космосе. Но никогда – такие четкие и живые. Словно отрывок из голофильма.  
\- Ваше высочество, ну наконец-то, - голос Реймуса вырвал ее из оцепенения. Лея осторожно села, огляделась. Вокруг был камень, серовато-желтый неровный песчаник. Камень поднимался из пола справа и слева, нависал над головой.  
\- Амортизаторы всё-таки выдержали, но при приземлении вы сильно ударились головой, - объяснил Реймус. – Я перенес вас в ближайшее укрытие.  
\- Мы же падали на жилые кварталы, - слова неприятно царапнули пересохшее горло, Лея закашлялась. Реймус протянул ей флягу с водой, помог напиться. – А это, кажется, пещера?  
\- Нам повезло, ваше высочество. Мы оказались достаточно близко к городу, чтобы суметь добраться до обитаемых мест пешком, но при этом настолько далеко от него, чтобы нас не разобрали на запчасти через пять минут после падения. Татуин – опасная планета.  
\- Я помню, - Лея осторожно кивнула, переждала легкий приступ головокружения. – Территория хаттов.  
\- Но, с другой стороны, это играет нам на руку, - продолжил Реймус. – В таких местах легче занять место на корабле без официальной регистрации. Ведь мы не собираемся задерживаться здесь надолго?  
\- Нужно найти дроидов, - нахмурилась Лея. – В их памяти содержится важная для Альянса информация.  
Реймус в задумчивости потер щеку.  
\- Если нужно, найдем. Они разместились в соседней капсуле, должны были упасть неподалеку. А после выкупим место на корабле. У меня есть небольшой денежный резерв.  
Лея кивнула. Если здесь настолько криминогенная среда, как говорит Реймус, покинуть Татуин без лишнего шума окажется несложно. Просто дорого.  
Через три часа она уже не была в этом уверена. Первая же прогулка по выжженному двумя солнцами городку дала понять две вещи. Во-первых, на планете были имперцы. Солдаты в белой броне ходили по улицам, заставляя разномастных жителей отступать к стенам домов, оставляли в колючем песке следы форменных сапог. Во-вторых, – и это Лея поняла почти сразу – они что-то искали.  
\- На Татуине расположен гарнизон Империи, - подтвердил Реймус. – Но не думаю, что солдаты патрулируют Мос-Айсли в штатном порядке.  
Лея была с ним согласна. Слишком настороженно притих город, впустив в свои стены штурмовиков, слишком часто читается недоумение во взглядах его жителей. Не гуляют тут имперцы каждый день.  
\- Нужно найти краулер джав, - произнесла она вслух. – Такое массивное гусеничное сооружение в виде неправильной трапеции. Джавы – мусорщики пустыни. Если моя пропажа оказалась в песках, они наверняка ее подобрали.  
Реймус покосился на нее.  
\- Вы много знаете о Татуине, ваше высочество.  
\- В детстве я любила читать про дикие миры Внешнего Кольца, - пожала плечами Лея. – И, Реймус, умоляю, не нужно называть меня высочеством посреди улицы. Это может вызвать лишние вопросы.  
\- Простите, - Реймус отчетливо смутился. Ну, или жгучий солнечный свет вогнал его в краску. – Думаю, Лея, нам лучше отправиться в ближайшую кантину. И выяснить там, хм, места парковки краулеров. Заодно вы немного отдохнете от жары.  
\- Это было бы нелишним, - согласилась Лея. Она завернулась поверх белого платья в потрепанную накидку песочного цвета и прятала под ней руки и лицо. Где Реймус взял эту ценнейшую вещь, она не хотела думать. Плотная ткань надежно защищала от солнечных ожогов, но не от звенящего пересушенным воздухом зноя. – Однако вам не кажется, что мой не совсем обычный для Татуина вид может вызвать неуместные вопросы? Особенно если учесть активность имперцев.  
\- Хатт, мне стоило содрать с того типа не только накидку, но и штаны с сапогами, - пробормотал Реймус. Лея бросила на него вопросительный взгляд, но произносить ничего не стала. – В любом случае, ваше… Лея, я не могу просто бросить вас на улице или предложить подождать меня у входа. В таких местах женщинам небезопасно оставаться в одиночестве.  
\- У нас, похоже, нет другого пути, - согласилась Лея. – Если вы решите проводить меня обратно в пещеру, а на разведку отправиться в одиночестве, мы потеряем слишком много времени. Придется рискнуть.  
Странно, но где-то в глубине души ей нравилось происходящее. Лея будто бы вновь чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, без спросу взявшей спидер и улетевшей в большой мир столичного города. А ведь ей следовало бы опасаться разоблачения и видеть угрозу в каждой тени.  
\- Ничего, - Реймус с усмешкой хлопнул себя по висящему на боку бластеру. – Первый же, кто решит сдать нас заинтересованным лицам, предоставит вам более подходящую одежду. Главное, чтобы это оказался гуманоид.

\- Итак, результаты не вдохновляют, - подвела итог Лея, пока они брели по закатному песку к ставшей им укрытием пещере. – Ни дроидов, ни корабля.  
Краулеров вокруг Мос-Айсли не было. Ползучие дома джав не помещались на узких улочках городов и останавливались на окраинах, где и торговали различными механизмами. Но именно сегодня ни один краулер не подошел к поселению.  
О дроидах также узнать ничего не удалось. Да, две спасательные капсулы, падающие на Мос-Айсли, видело полгорода. В кантине только и разговоров было, что о том, кто, как и когда объявил их своим трофеем да что в них обнаружил. Содержимое капсул разнилось от разговора к разговору, но дроидов никто не упоминал. Единственное ценное, что получилось выяснить, - это примерные места крушения. Первая капсула упала на город, вторая – на окраину, близ пещеры с дурной славой.  
Ну и, в качестве финального аккорда – шансы незаметно покинуть планету стремились к нулю. Империя установила над Татуином блокаду, и компании вольных торговцев, охотников за головами и прочих подозрительных личностей сидели на земле и поминали такое ограничение свободы самыми разными словами. Лея и сама могла, сильно сощурившись, разглядеть в высоком белесом небе треугольники звездных разрушителей. Выпускать беглецов с планеты никто не собирался.  
\- Наверняка хоть у кого-нибудь найдется корабль, способный преодолеть блокаду, - попытался успокоить ее Реймус. – У контрабандистов шансы на выживание часто равны мощности двигателей. А мы заплатим.  
Несмотря на заоблачные цены на воду – пить здесь что-то иное Лея не рисковала – денег у них даже прибавилось. Видимо, мужчина и женщина, вооруженные одним бластером на двоих, многим казались легкой добычей. За этот день Лея трижды успела вознести хвалу Реймусу за хорошую реакцию и своим учителям – за то, что не ленились вбивать в дворцовую девочку навыки стрельбы, рукопашного боя и бега по пересеченной местности. Давно не применявшиеся на практике умения вспоминались с трудом и болью в мышцах. Зато она могла, по крайней мере, вырваться из не слишком твердого захвата и воспользоваться бластером, сделанным под алиенскую руку.  
\- Нам же говорили: за последние сутки авантюристы уже находились, - напомнила Лея. – Кого-то сбили, кого-то захватили. Нам не нужно ни то, ни другое.  
\- Есть еще один вариант, - помедлив, произнес Реймус. Бросил взгляд по сторонам, будто опасаясь, что за ближайшим барханом таится дроид-шпион.  
\- Какой же?  
\- На этой планете скрывается магистр джедаев Оби-Ван Кеноби. Если кто и поможет нам выбраться с Татуина, то только он.  
\- Оби-Ван Кеноби? – Лея нахмурилась. – Магистр джедаев? Но джедаи самоустранились от дела Альянса. Можем ли мы доверять ему?  
Реймус посмотрел на нее с непониманием.  
\- Лея, магистр Кеноби – давний друг вашего отца.  
\- Простите, Реймус, но сразу заметно, что вы не живете при дворе постоянно, - покачала головой Лея. – Очень многие из давних друзей политика с готовностью сдадут его противнику, едва это решение станет выгоднее, чем верность товарищу.  
\- Магистр Кеноби сам занимает одну из высших строк розыскного списка Империи.  
\- И что помешает ему купить свою жизнь нашими?  
\- Вы перестраховываетесь, Лея, - поджал губы Реймус. – Или специально заставляете меня спорить. Вы не можете не знать, что магистр Кеноби уже оказал Альянсу несколько полезных услуг.  
\- Да, но… - Лея устало провела ладонью по лбу, надвинула поглубже капюшон накидки. – Впрочем, делайте, как считаете нужным. Если вы, разумеется, знаете, где искать магистра Кеноби.  
Она сама не знала, отчего предложение Реймуса насторожило ее. Возможно, слишком удачное совпадение? Они падают на первую попавшуюся планету, где их вышвырнуло из гиперпространства системами имперского заградителя, – и тут же находится знакомый Реймуса, готовый помочь и спасти. Не в сговоре ли этот Кеноби с Империей?  
\- Пока нет, - признался Реймус. – Попробуем поспрашивать завтра в городе. Сегодня уже поздно, а в темноте по улицам Мос-Айсли лучше не гулять. Надеюсь, слухи о нашей пещере окажутся беспочвенными.  
Лея кивнула. Они не расспрашивали специально о месте, приютившем их, но один иторианец, говоривший с колоритным татуированным куарреном про упавшие капсулы, высказался очень однозначно. «А другая хряпнулась у дурной пещеры на востоке, помнишь, там в прошлом сезоне Дракдтраса с дружками схарчили».  
\- Мы уже провели в ней немало времени, пока я приходила в себя, - заметила Лея. – Бесспорно, стоит поискать место поближе к городу, чтобы не тратить по полтора часа на дорогу в один конец, но эту ночь можно провести и в проверенном укрытии. Что бы там ни жило, сейчас оно, скорее всего, в отъезде. Или просто не заинтересовалось нами.  
\- Тем лучше, - пожал плечами Реймус. – Здесь, говорят, водятся драконы.  
\- Крайт-драконы. Гигантские ящеры. Но наша пещера для них слишком мала, - Лея прищурилась, разглядывая неровный треугольник входа, обтянутый сетью тонких трещин. – Реймус, а где капсула? Она же должна была упасть совсем недалеко.  
\- Что ж, значит, джавы тут все-таки ездят, - после недолгой паузы признал Реймус. – Или ее замело песком, пока мы были в городе.  
\- Или капсула отрастила ножки и убежала, - пробормотала Лея. - Надеюсь, до рассвета она не придет к нам проситься на ночлег.


	3. Chapter 3

Свою дурную славу пещера оправдала этим же вечером. Едва Лея улеглась спать, накинув поверх белого платья трофейную куртку с драным подолом, как у входа послышались тяжелые шаги.  
\- Интересные у меня нынче гости, - протянул искаженный вокодером голос. Реймус подскочил, выхватил бластер и тут же застыл, явно опасаясь лишний раз дернуться. На фоне неба четко выделялась фигура в закрытом доспехе. В руках неизвестный держал… познаний Леи хватало только чтобы определить: это оружие. И весьма крупного калибра.  
\- Приветствую благородного воина, - как можно естественнее произнесла она. – Прошу простить нас, если мы случайно посягнули на чужую территорию. Однако эта пещера не кажется обжитой, а в городе ее называют пустой.  
\- Ее и по-другому называют, - хмыкнул чужак и шагнул внутрь, все еще держа Реймуса на прицеле. Теперь, когда его не подсвечивали со спины последние лучи заката, Лея разглядела характерный Т-образный визор шлема. – Кстати, почему бы мне не нажать на спуск? Чтобы вы не разболтали в городе секрет этой пещеры.  
\- Мы и не знаем его, - Лея пожала плечами. – Если вы, конечно, не озвучите сейчас то, что желаете сохранить в тайне. Что же до повода оставить нас в живых… говорят, мандалорцы – лучшие наемники в галактике. Возможно, вас интересует возможность заработать?  
Взгляд, который бросил на нее Реймус, Лея предпочла не заметить. Да, в их ситуации нанимать телохранителя-мандалорца – не лучший способ расходовать неприкосновенный денежный запас. Но выжить пока хочется как-то больше, чем сохранить резерв для поиска корабля. К тому же, у нее в рюкзачке тоже кое-что найдется.  
\- Это, конечно, лучше, чем впустую тратить боезапас, - усмехнулся мандалорец и чуть опустил ствол оружия. – Чего хотите, голову или наоборот?  
\- Голову, - буркнул Реймус. – Вейдера.  
\- Еще чего! – вскинулась Лея. – Мало того, что это никак не поможет нам в краткосрочной перспективе – ни один здравомыслящий наемник не возьмет контракт на убийство имперского главнокомандующего, находящегося на флагмане блокирующего систему флота!  
\- Факт, - подтвердил мандалорец. – Брать заказы на Вейдера мне еще наставник отсоветовал.  
\- И что, часто находятся желающие? – поинтересовалась Лея, строго глянув на Реймуса.  
\- Мир полон идиотов, - философски заметил мандалорец. – Я их обычно сдаю.  
\- Вейдеру? – Лея чуть сжала губы.  
\- Наставнику, - качнул головой мандалорец. – У меня нет выхода на птиц такого полета.  
На секунду Лее показалось, что наемник еще очень молод. Эти упоминания учителя, и то, что он настолько легко отказался от мысли убить случайных гостей… Может быть, он просто пока не привык?  
\- Значит, наоборот, контракт телохранителя, - предположил мандалорец. – Какой срок? Минимальный – день, максимальный – год. Если надо, продлим потом.  
\- Нам требуется нестандартный контракт, - объяснила Лея. – Во-первых, необходимо найти двух дроидов. Здесь, близ Мос-Айсли.  
Мандалорец присвистнул.  
\- Небось тех, что в капсуле упали?  
Лея кивнула.  
\- Вы бы еще через месяц спохватились. Как пить дать, их уже давно на запчасти разобрали.  
\- Нужно найти, - с нажимом повторила Лея. – Это первостепенная задача.  
Мандалорец вздохнул, прошелестев вокодером.  
\- Каких моделей дроиды?  
\- Астромеханик серии R2, бело-голубой, и протокольник нестандартной сборки на основе серии 3РО, золотистый.  
\- Протокольника найти шанс имеется, - начал размышлять вслух мандалорец. – Самый бесполезный тип дроида на Татуине. Если его не купил Джабба или кто-нибудь из его прихвостней, чтоб попонтоваться, наверняка до сих пор пылится в магазине или краулере. Сочленения-то там мало к каким другим моделям подходят. Особенно если нестандартной сборки.  
\- Астродроида найти важнее.  
\- Тут, в принципе, тоже не без шансов, - прикинул мандалорец. – Таких много к чему приспособить можно. Есть вероятность, что не разобрали по винтикам, а приставили к делу.  
\- Во-вторых, нужно вместе с этими дроидами выбраться с планеты, прорвав блокаду, - продолжила Лея. – В идеале – добраться до Альдераана. Есть и резервные точки.  
\- Драпаете от Империи? – осведомился мандалорец.  
\- Мы не сошлись во мнениях относительно дизайна кормовой части нашего корабля, - тонко улыбнулась Лея.  
Мандалорец запрокинул голову, коротко хохотнул.  
\- И ведь никто, никто не поверит, что это не я учудил, а меня просто наняли, - произнес он в пространство. Лея могла бы поклясться: в механическом звучании вокодера на миг послышалась мечтательность. – Ладно. Я не против такого контракта. Мое имя – Люк Ларс из клана Фетт. Обсудим размер оплаты?  
\- Обсудим, - кивнула Лея. В конце концов, если их с Реймусом заначки не хватит, на улицах Мос-Айсли можно будет добыть недостающую часть. В излишней криминализации среды есть свои плюсы.

Утро порадовало их скверно организованной засадой на выходе из пещеры. Об этом прискорбном событии Лея узнала по истошному воплю, заставившему ее подскочить и выдувшему из головы сонную муть. Рука привычно нащупала бластер. Они же выставляли охранение, Лея сама дежурила первую треть ночи!  
Когда она выглянула из пещеры, снаружи уже было тихо. Сильно тянуло паленым. Реймус, тоже явно опоздавший к началу боя, обыскивал тело рослого забрака с оторванной головой, а мандалорец Люк деловито перетаскивал трупы и раскладывал их в непонятном порядке.  
\- Доброе утро, - кивнул он Лее. – Завтракай пока, а я приберусь. Кстати, держи крем, намажешь лицо и руки от солнца. Сегодняшний трофей.  
Лея машинально поймала крупную банку из непрозрачного пластика.  
\- Зачем тебе эта композиция? – Реймус неодобрительно следил за действиями Люка.  
\- Репутацию надо оправдывать, - пожал плечами тот и переложил труп средних лет человека с тремя косами на затылке так, будто бы тот из последних сил пытался выползти из пещеры.  
Лея прищурилась, напрягая зрение. На теле человека не было заметно никаких ран. Станнер на максимальной мощности? Или что-то иное?  
\- А эта пещера и в самом деле не зря зовется дурной? – негромко спросила она.  
\- Конечно, не зря, - коротко усмехнулся Люк. – Здесь не только Дракдтраса схарчили. На Татуине таких мест полно.  
\- Твой антураж скоро завоняет, - брезгливо дернул губами Реймус. – Жарко же!  
\- Наши солнца быстро мумифицируют тела, - пожал плечами Люк. – Сам наверняка видел – накидку для Леи ты снял как раз с такого сухарика, что у входа лежал.  
Лея неловко поправила песочного цвета ткань. Она еще с вечера переоделась в трофейный мужской костюм, но капюшон накидки слишком хорошо прикрывал лицо и волосы, чтобы оставлять ее в пещере вместе с платьем.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, они были столь любезны, что подарили нам транспорт, - с деланным спокойствием произнесла она.  
\- Да, это пригодится, - кивнул Люк, мельком глянув в сторону крупного грузового спидера с вмятиной на капоте. – Пешком вы упаритесь бегать.  
В том, что мандалорца они наняли не напрасно, Лея убедилась уже через час. Задавать вопросы, не возбуждая лишних подозрений, Люк умел. Нет, сам мандалорец ничего не говорил: как он объяснил еще по пути, деловые беседы ведет наниматель, а телохранитель только обеспечивает, чтобы тому никто не мешал. Но вот подсказать, как именно нужно расспрашивать торговцев, какая легенда не вызовет подозрений… Реймус согласился играть роль контрабандиста мелкого пошиба, Лея стала его пассажиркой.  
\- На планете вы проездом, местных обычаев не знаете, ваша воля – и вовсе не спускались бы, - говорил Люк, расположившись на заднем сиденье и оперев ствол своего жутковатого орудия на борт спидера. – Но у Реймуса при ремонте обшивки снесло астродроида, магнитный захват не вовремя отключился. А сам он в навигации не силен, вот и предпочел перестраховаться. А тебе, Лея, приспичило купить заодно и протокольника. Потому что ты слышала, что на Татуине, дескать, можно найти интересные модели по хорошим ценам.  
\- А ты? – Лея сидела рядом с Реймусом, повернувшись назад.  
\- А со мной всё ясно. Наняли на второй день, поняв, что иначе задолбаетесь отбиваться от охотников за Леиной красотой.  
\- Телохранители-мандалорцы стоят дорого, - заметил Реймус. – Ты и так взял подозрительно небольшую сумму. Хочешь набиться в попутчики?  
\- Это вы залезли на мою лежку, а не наоборот, - фыркнул вокодером Люк. – Мне просто нужны деньги. А на Татуине не так много народу, готовых отдать их за сомнительное удовольствие общаться со мной.  
Лее показалось, что он лукавит. Скорее уж, не так много желающих нанять этого конкретного мандалорца. Из-за молодости? Или он уже успел обзавестись сомнительной репутацией?  
Магазинов, специализирующихся на продаже дроидов и комплектующих к ним, в Мос-Айсли оказалось немало. В двух из них даже обнаружились астродроиды – увы, серий R4 и R5, притом весьма побитые жизнью. Реймус, не выходя из роли, даже слегка поторговался за первого из них, после чего успешно не сошелся в цене. Протокольников не продавалось. На общественном рынке запчастей Лее предложили купить запасной процессор для дроида серии ТС: «Когда найдете себе протокольника по вкусу, госпожа, сможете сразу же поменять ему мозги, чтоб не барахлил почем зря». Разумеется, Лея вежливо отказалась.  
\- Есть еще две лавки, - заметил Люк, когда они уходили с рынка. Невысокая, но заметная из-за доспеха фигура мандалорца действовала наподобие ледокола, заставляя остальных посетителей обтекать их группу по широкой дуге. – Из тех, что недавно в городе. Можем туда заглянуть.  
Лавка действительно оказалась новой, даже буквы на вывеске еще не успели выцвести под палящими солнцами.  
\- «Дроиды Друны Лаки», - прочитал вслух Реймус. – «Работаем для вас с 3921 года до Великой Ресинхронизации».  
\- Брешет, - коротко прокомментировал Люк. – Еще бы написал, что лично Ревану детали для Звездной Кузницы продавал.  
\- Звездную Кузницу нашли, а не собирали с нуля, - усомнилась Лея.  
\- Говорю же, брешет, - Люк пожал плечами. – Я этого типа еще в прошлом году в Анкорхеде видел. Оборотистый, но приврать любит.  
В этом магазине удача им все же улыбнулась. Золотистый силуэт С3РО можно было заметить прямо с порога.  
\- О! Госпожа! Как же я рад снова встретиться с вами!  
\- Ну, конечно, - пробормотал Реймус. – Интересно, эта модель умеет молчать?  
\- Позвольте заметить, сэр, что я владею шестью миллионами форм общения. Разумеется, среди них присутствуют и невербальные типы коммуникации…  
\- Просто заткнись.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, умолкаю.  
\- Шесть миллионов форм общения! – значительным басом произнес средних лет иторианец, выходя из-за стойки. – Как раз то, что вы ищете, верно?  
Лея только вздохнула. Торг грозил затянуться надолго. А у них, как назло, после найма Люка оставалось не так много денег.  
Спор в лавке набирал обороты. Друна Лака, почуяв прибыль, вознамерился содрать с покупателей по кредиту за каждую форму общения в памяти С3РО и цену хоть и сбавлял, но медленно. Реймус, окончательно войдя в роль, хватался за бластер и кричал что-то о поганых наземниках, наживающихся на честных пилотах. Лея присела на корточки и наблюдала, как втягивает в себя вездесущий песок дроид-уборщик. Люк тоже не участвовал в торге: наблюдал, прислонившись к стене у окна.  
\- Да за такую цену я куплю пятерых астродроидов себе, а не одну балаболку на ножках залетной фифе! Чтоб я еще раз зашел в этот рассадник ржавчины!  
\- Как грубо!  
\- Твой корабль – рассадник ржавчины, а ты – гнездо для глистов, и не издавай своими розовыми губами звуков, оскорбляющих мой магазин! Да мой предок еще Ревану…  
На этой фразе иторианец закашлялся обоими ртами, ухватившись за шею.  
\- Всё, надоело, - резко произнес Люк и шагнул к стойке. – Друна, ты прекрасно знаешь цены на протокольников. Особенно – на Татуине. И продашь этого золотистого как раз по такой цене.  
\- Даже мэндо не станет стрелять в моей лавке, - иторианец говорил уже куда тише и опасливее. – Знаешь, кому я плачу за защиту?  
\- Ворнскрам Пустыни, - вокодер безошибочно передал короткий смешок. – Как считаешь, захотят они связываться с кланом Феттов? Особенно если до них дойдет весточка, что Друна Лака и не думал делиться со своей крышей такой неожиданной прибылью?  
\- Ситхов мэндо, - буркнул иторианец. – Но стандартную цену ты мне заплатишь. Семье Лака даже Реван…  
Новый приступ кашля заставил его замолчать.  
\- Ох, и поперек глотки ж тебе это имя, - усмехнулся Люк. – Хорошо. Реймус, доставай деньги.  
\- О, госпожа! Я не в силах передать всю благодарность, которую испытываю по поводу возвращения к вам.  
\- Я тоже рада встрече, С3РО, - кивнула Лея, настороженно поглядывая на Люка. Что-то в его поведении смущало ее, но что – неясно. Лишняя жесткость по отношению к продавцу? Нет, это как раз можно объяснить: на Татуине хорошо понимают силу. К тому же, молодые наемники часто стараются показать себя, из-за чего и совершают не лучшие поступки. То, что вообще вступил в разговор? И это понятно: в контракт входила и помощь в поиске дроидов, Люк всего лишь отрабатывал заказ.  
\- Кому тут вообще сдался протокольник, - глухое ворчание иторианца разносилось на всю лавку. – Манипуляторы негодящие, полировка сойдет за пару дней, рабочие конечности даже мультиинструмент не удержат…  
\- Да ладно – негодящие, - хмыкнул Люк, пристально осматривая левую руку С3РО. – Разблокировать суставы – и будет бегать не хуже тогруты на охоте. Конструировали-то с умом, резерв на маневренность есть… Эй, золотистый, кто тебе ограничители на локтевой отдел ставил? Ты ж так даже прицелиться не сможешь.  
\- Протестую! – возмутился С3РО. – Я – протокольный дроид, моя функция – облегчать коммуникацию между органическими и неорганическими формами жизни, а не прекращать их существование!  
\- Ну-ну, - Люк, похоже, не поверил ни одному слову. – То-то каркас на манипуляторах такой мощный, средний гранатомет удержит без проблем… Дроид! Активировать протокол защиты хозяина!  
\- Отказано в доступе, - С3РО замахал руками и попятился к Лее. – Госпожа, спасите меня от этого фанатика боевых столкновений. Я – мирный переводчик.  
\- Что бы вы ни собирались делать, покиньте сначала мой магазин! – встрял в разговор иторианец. – В убыток меня ввели – и радуйтесь, а разрушений не устраивайте!  
\- Идемте, Лея, - согласился с ним Реймус, бросив задумчивый взгляд на С3РО. – Нам больше нечего здесь делать. И простите, что я так невежливо отзывался о вас во время торга.  
\- Пустое, - покачала головой Лея. – Главное – результат.


	4. Chapter 4

Солнце снаружи не стало менее жарким. Иногда Лее казалось, что на татуинское небо и вовсе не заглядывают облака. Золотистые блики на корпусе С3РО резали глаза, заставляли щуриться и надвигать на лицо капюшон накидки.  
\- Скажи, С3РО, вы с R2D2 расстались еще до того, как ты попал к уважаемому Лаке, верно?  
\- О! Этот ржавый авантюрист, этот несмазанный любитель одиноких прогулок бросил меня! Он заявил, что у него активировался какой-то секретный протокол, и отправился в поход по городу, даже не подождав, пока я покину капсулу!  
\- Что за протокол? – уточнил Реймус.  
\- По его словам, сэр, 23М11/18-07. Однако я не в состоянии даже предположить, что он может потребовать от бедняги R2. Должен заметить, что этот маленький металлический негодник – настоящее ведро с сюрпризами.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - улыбнулась Лея. – А если протокол защиты хозяина прикажу активировать я?  
С3РО возмущенно покрутил головой.  
\- Госпожа, в таком решении нет совершенно никакой необходимости! От любой из местных опасностей вас надежно защищают капитан Антиллес и этот незнакомый мне мандалорец. Учитывая высокие боевые навыки первого вашего спутника и весьма однозначное общественное мнение по поводу общности, к которой принадлежит второй…  
\- Заметь, Лея, он не сказал «ничего не произойдет», - на минимальной громкости вокодера произнес Люк. Лея с сомнением покачала головой. Она знала С3РО давно, да, очень давно. Еще девочкой помнила золотистого протокольного дроида, сопровождающего отца на приемах. Чтобы в незадачливом секретаре, над неуклюжестью и многословием которого порой посмеивались слуги-люди, нашлись протоколы телохранителя? Нет, вряд ли.  
Информации об R2D2 пока не было. Реймус перед тем, как уходить из лавки, спросил Друну Лаку про астродроидов, но добился только горестного взмаха рукой: «Разве ж у нас такую редкость найдешь?». С3РО здесь тоже оказался бесполезен, а ведь Лея очень надеялась, что дроиды не стали разделяться. Она уже десять раз прокляла свое опрометчивое решение спрятать чертежи Звезды Смерти в маленьком астродроиде. Унесла бы их с собой – и спокойно летела бы к Альдераану. Или искала бы попутный корабль, что правдоподобнее.  
\- Может быть, все же удастся связаться с джавами? – предложила она. - Вдруг они просто покинули Мос-Айсли раньше, чем мы добрались до города?  
\- Не заезжали сюда джавы, - отверг ее идею Люк. – Ближайший краулер только на следующей неделе заявится. Да и толку от них? Если ваша пропажа упала на город, дроида мог утащить любой из жителей. Проще обшарить пару домов рядом с местом крушения. Золотистый, где вы приземлились?  
\- Лучше еще раз послушать по кантинам, - возразил Реймус. – Альянс не занимается грабежами.  
\- А кто сказал, что мы будем грабить? – со слышной даже сквозь вокодер иронией хмыкнул Люк. – Зайдем, спросим. Если найдем, чего нужно, – можем и заплатить. Жители Татуина добры и отзывчивы, они не откажут нам в помощи.  
Лея покосилась на ствол, который Люк нес сейчас на перевязи у плеча. Да, с таким аргументом поспорить трудно.  
\- И все же обойдемся пока без этого, - с нажимом сказал Реймус. – Мы не имперцы, чтобы давить голой мощью.  
Люк только плечами пожал.  
\- Ваше право. Да только в кантинах болтают далеко не так много, как об этом пишут во всяких романчиках.  
Ближе к вечеру Лея была склонна с ним согласиться. Мало того, что не в каждую кантину пускали в компании протокольного дроида, мало того, что рыщущие по улицам имперские патрули заставляли перемещаться по городу причудливыми зигзагами – и благодарение небу, космосу и Великой Силе, пославшим им отлично знающего город Люка! – те редкие разговоры, что удавалось подслушать, касались либо уже известной им блокады, либо каких-то малознакомых личностей. Или, в совсем запущенных случаях, велись на незнакомых Лее и Реймусу языках. Разумеется, С3РО с радостью предлагал услуги переводчика, но Лея не без оснований предполагала, что синхронное бормотание протокольника привлечет не меньше внимания, чем личное вступление в диалог с ценными комментариями.  
\- Да не нужно, - махнул рукой Люк в ответ на слова Леи. – Они по-тви’лекски говорят, а я это наречие немного могу разобрать. Поход в бордель обсуждают. Неудачный.  
\- Какие еще языки знаешь? – деловито осведомился Реймус.  
\- Кроме базового? Мэндо’а, бинарный и хаттский. Хорошо понимаю джавий и куда хуже – тви’лекский, но от моего произношения у этих народов вянут уши и слуховые конусы, - Люк заправил себе трубочку от стакана с водой под нижнюю часть шлема. Лея сжала губы, украдкой провожая его движения взглядом. Она втайне надеялась хотя бы в кантине увидеть лицо мандалорца. Отчего-то желание узнать, кто скрывается под тускло-оранжевой броней с Т-образным визором, то и дело грызло ее изнутри.  
\- Бинарный? Его же даже профессиональные техники едва понимают.  
\- Осмелюсь заявить, сэр, что данная форма общения действительно весьма сложна в освоении для разумного органической природы. Однако при условии должного владения собственным голосом и врожденного хорошего слуха нет ничего невозможного в том…  
\- Тихо, - Люк чуть хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Четвертый столик справа.  
Лея напрягла слух. Разговор был едва слышен сквозь шум у стойки, получалось разобрать только отдельные фразы.  
\- …да точно говорю, не было на нем эмблемы лавки!..  
\- …сцапал бы и свалил нахрен, чего ты как мирнячок лопоухий…  
\- …током бьется, зараза. Шибанул меня, до сих пор руки трясутся…  
\- О ком они? – шепнула она. Датчики в шлеме Люка наверняка улавливали больше.  
\- О каком-то дроиде, - негромко ответил мандалорец. – Сейчас подберусь, узнаю побольше… А, хаар’чак!  
В кантину зашли четыре штурмовика, направились к стойке. Все посетители, конечно, замолкли на миг и заговорили снова уже куда тише и настороженнее.  
\- Сидим спокойно, никуда не дергаемся, - буркнул Люк. – Они сейчас пнут бармена насчет кто тут самый подозрительный, тот укажет на компанию за крайним столиком слева от входа.  
\- Почему ты в этом уверен? – Реймус, нахмурившись, следил за белыми пятнами в толпе. Рука его под столом легла на рукоять бластера.  
\- Потому что они сидят уже второй час, а до сих пор заказали только одну кружку лума на троих. Расслабься, аруэтии. Если ты будешь так сверлить имперцев взглядом, они точно решат с тобой познакомиться. Пей свою воду и кончай лапать ствол.  
\- Он прав, - Лея положила ладонь на локоть Реймуса. – В подобных ситуациях лучше не привлекать внимания.  
\- Когда они подойдут, будет поздно хвататься за оружие, - проворчал Реймус и уткнулся носом в кружку. Вокодер Люка скрипнул сухим смешком. Поразмыслив, Лея признала, что у его спокойствия есть основания. За прошедшие полтора дня они с Реймусом переоделись в более подходящую одежду, спрятали под капюшонами плащей предательски белые лица. Буроватая мазь, снятая Люком с трупов утренних гостей, не только хранила кожу от палящих лучей, но и придавала ей легкий светло-коричневый оттенок. Не густой загар коренных татуинцев, но все же не розовые пятна свежих солнечных ожогов, от которых они с Реймусом не убереглись накануне. Да, их сложно принять за местных жителей – но на планете полно приезжих. Особенно сейчас, после внезапной блокады.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - отметил Люк, когда штурмовики подошли к указанному месту, а одноглазый дурос за столом начал им что-то возмущенно объяснять. – Сидим смирно, уберутся отсюда – свалим и мы.  
\- Но эти разумные могут знать про R2D2.  
\- Имперцы всех встряхнули. Народ насторожился. Не будут они сейчас болтать с посторонними, в лучшем случае пошлют по-хаттски. А я разобрал достаточно, чтобы хватило для начала.  
\- И что же? – Реймус вопросительно взглянул на мандалорца.  
\- Тви’лек шел по улице, увидел астродроида, - пожал плечами Люк. – Белого такого, с синими полосами по корпусу. Метки владельца не заметил и решил забрать себе. Получил удар током из манипулятора и обломался. Произошло это максимум часа три назад, у тви’леков последствия слабого электрического поражения дольше не держатся.  
\- Значит, R2D2 еще на свободе, - задумчиво произнесла Лея. – Может быть, имеет смысл просто прочесать город?  
\- Имперские патрули с удовольствием поприветствуют братьев по разуму, - покивал Люк. – Одним им это делать наверняка скучно.  
\- Можно проследить за тви’леком, выспросить у него всё наедине, - Реймус с намеком посмотрел на оружие Люка.  
\- Кто-то, помнится, не собирался давить голой мощью? – хмыкнул тот. – А если серьезно, мы же не хотим, чтобы о наших замыслах знала половина города. Или ты предлагаешь грохнуть кишкоголового после допроса?  
\- Не стоит, - прервала готового вскинуться Реймуса Лея. – Нам действительно проще поискать в городе. Раз ты, Люк, знаешь бинарный, можно расспросить местных дроидов. С ними имперцы точно не будут общаться.  
\- А вот эта идея мне нравится больше, - признал Люк. – Значит, попиликаем.  
Как выяснилось, имперцы действительно серьезно недооценивали наблюдательность дроидов. Уже через полчаса и четыре головоломных разговора, в которых Лея не поняла ни единой ноты, у них появились новые сведения.  
\- Да, бродит по Мос-Айсли бело-голубой астромех, - пересказал Люк, когда потрепанный временем и песком пит-дроид пискнул что-то на прощанье и забежал в один из домов. – По всеобщему мнению, совершенно неприличный тип. Общаться не желает, про старого хозяина молчит, а нового искать не планирует. Чего ищет – непонятно. Этот плоскоголовый считает, что астромех вообще бесхозный и хочет поднять здесь восстание за право самостоятельного выбора корпусной краски, но, по-моему, брешет.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнула Лея. – Он знает, где R2D2?  
\- Видел его возле борделя Танджал’крисай. Пятнадцать минут назад.  
\- Так какого хатта мы стоим? – дернулся Реймус.  
Люк безразлично дернул наплечниками и зашагал вперед. Уже на ходу объяснил:  
\- Танджал’крисай работает в центральном районе. Улицы там неплохо утоптаны, колесное шасси дроида в песке не вязнет. За четверть часа астромех мог кварталов пять отмахать.  
\- Это не повод бездельничать, - проворчал Реймус. – Мы платим тебе и за поиски тоже.  
\- Я помню, аруэтии.  
Люк, как и раньше, вел их не по прямой, а замысловатым зигзагом, то и дело сворачивая в боковые проулки. Минут через пять он и вовсе остановился и поднял руку, прислушиваясь.  
\- Так, обходим.  
\- Обычная перестрелка, - буркнул Реймус. – Да еще и в стороне от маршрута. Нет смысла закладывать лишние петли.  
Лея покачала головой. Ставший уже привычным за время приключения шум драки снова и снова взрезало что-то непонятное, заставляющее настороженно замирать.  
\- Ага, три раза. Там джетии дерется, - объяснил Люк. – Вот этот визжащий треск слышишь? Так звучат их мечи, если выстрелы отбивать.  
\- Значит, это наверняка магистр Кеноби! – оживился Реймус. – Нам туда.  
От Люка потянуло удивлением, ощутимым даже несмотря на скрывающий лицо шлем.  
\- Хм, не то чтобы я был против, но… аруэтии, ты и вправду согласен, чтобы я прямо во время действия контракта подхалтурил на стороне? Наградой не поделюсь, не надейся.  
Реймус вздрогнул и взглянул на Люка с возмущением.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Вторая строчка розыскного списка, - мандалорец чуть дернул головой туда, откуда доносились звуки боя. – Дохрениллион кредитов и личная благодарность Лорда Вейдера. Последнее мне пока без надобности, а вот первое пригодится. Дичь, конечно, зубастая, но шанс есть.  
\- Люк, магистр Кеноби – наш союзник, - заметила Лея. Она не была на сто процентов уверена в том, что говорила, но и промолчать не могла. Готовность юного мандалорца видеть в каждом встречном хорошо оплачиваемую цель коробила ее. Ведь Люк – неплохой человек, хоть и старается изображать из себя бывалого головореза. Зачем он так себя ведет?  
\- Вот оно как, - Лея почти видела, как мандалорец прищурился под шлемом. – И о чем еще вы умолчали при найме?  
\- Ты тоже не сказал, что у тебя аллергия на джедаев, - нахмурился Реймус.  
\- Отчего же, - Люк негромко усмехнулся через вокодер. – Я люблю джетиизе. Прямо-таки обожаю. Просто по ту сторону прицела. И да, работать с ними не планирую.  
\- Он поможет нам выбраться с планеты, - заметил Реймус. – У магистра наверняка есть немало контактов на Татуине. И я не верю, что он скрывается здесь, не имея возможности экстренно улететь при необходимости.  
\- Корабль вам и я достану, - буркнул Люк. – Есть один знакомый. Правда, ему тоже кое в чем подсобить придется. Но тут уже моя работа.  
\- Это напоминает голоигру, - подумала вслух Лея. – С многоуровневыми квестами.  
\- А значит, к хаттам побочку в виде постороннего джетии… хаар’чак!  
Звуки боя, уже сместившиеся было в сторону, выплеснулись на соседний переулок. В проеме между двумя хибарами из песчаника Лея увидела около десятка штурмовиков и высокого старика в многослойных одеждах и с синим мечом в руках. Джедай двигался стремительно и плавно, так, что взгляд с трудом успевал за его перемещениями и непонятно было, отчего имперцы до сих пор живы. Большего Лея рассмотреть не успела: Реймус схватил ее в охапку и сунул за какие-то ящики с обломками серых камней, а сам выхватил бластер.  
Бой кончился быстро и ожидаемо. Из укрытия Лея могла только стрелять иногда, когда какая-нибудь фигура в белом случайно попадала под прицел, но на исход сражения ее действия почти не повлияли. Заметив новых союзников, джедай, видимо, воспрял духом и уложил большую часть имперцев несколькими удачными движениями. Оставшихся взял на себя Люк: его жутковатое оружие пробивало белую броню без особенных проблем.  
\- Благодарю за помощь, - мягко улыбнулся, видимо, магистр Кеноби. Лея видела его только на голографиях и сомневалась, что угадала верно. Но Реймус смотрел на джедая с заметной радостью, как на старого знакомого. – Однако в этом не было нужды. Я справился бы самостоятельно, и вы не получили бы проблем с Империей.  
\- Они у нас и так есть, магистр Кеноби, - прямо сказал Реймус. – И мы рассчитываем на вашу помощь в их решении.  
\- Оби-Ван Кеноби, - джедай покачал головой. – Давно я не слышал этого имени. Не стоит произносить его посреди улицы. Здесь меня знают как старого Бена, лучше и вам пользоваться при беседах таким прозвищем.  
Люк издал вокодером какой-то странный звук. Реймус покосился на него с недоумением.  
\- Старый Бен жил у нас по соседству лет десять назад, - мрачно объяснил мандалорец. – Мы с наставником просвистели восхитительную возможность подзаработать.  
\- И ты здравствуй, Люк, - наклонил голову Кеноби. В голосе его послышалось легкое недовольство. – Я вижу, более спокойные профессии не прельщают тебя.  
\- Пиратство или работорговля? – фыркнул через вокодер Люк. – Это Татуин, джетии. Здесь мирными даже фермеры не бывают.  
Лея решила не дожидаться эскалации конфликта между двумя воинами и поднялась из-за ящиков.  
\- В любом случае, надеюсь, мы не помешали вашим планам, Бен. Скажите, не видели ли вы случайно астродроида? Серия R2, бело-голубой.  
Она могла поклясться, что в глазах джедая на миг промелькнули потрясение и страх.  
\- Думаю, Лея, магистра… то есть, Бена немного отвлекли имперцы, - тактично заметил Реймус. – К тому же, на месте дроида при виде такого боя я убрался бы куда подальше.  
\- Ты уже не убрался, - буркнул Люк.  
\- Я не видел R2, - Кеноби быстро справился с эмоциями и вновь выглядел спокойным и уверенным. – Зачем вы спустились на планету, ваше высочество? Здесь небезопасно.  
\- Не сошлась мнениями с Лордом Вейдером относительно допустимых пределов гостеприимства, - улыбнулась Лея.  
\- Госпожа, спешу заметить, что вы подвергаете себя излишней опасности, - обеспокоенный голос С3РО заставил ее оглянуться. Протокольник как раз выбирался из-за массивной цистерны, где, видимо, укрывался от выстрелов. Правая его нога запуталась в оборванных проводах, и теперь С3РО отчаянно дергал ей, пытаясь освободиться. – Мой аналитический блок подсказывает мне, что, если вы останетесь здесь еще хотя бы на две минуты, вероятность новых неприятностей станет чрезвычайно высокой. Пожалуйста, давайте покинем место этого бессмысленного кровопролития.  
\- Он прав, - серьезно кивнул Кеноби. – Кто-то из отряда наверняка успел доложить, что обнаружил меня. Нужно уходить.  
\- Только прошу вас, госпожа, отсоедините от меня эти не предусмотренные конструкцией детали, - жалобно добавил С3РО. – Иначе я не смогу за вами угнаться.  
Лея присела на колено рядом с дроидом, сноровисто распутывая тонкий трос. Что-то взвизгнуло, запахло паленым пластиком. Подняв глаза, она увидела, как прячется в рукояти голубой клинок, только что перечеркнувший обрывки проводов.  
\- Знаешь, Бен, - бесстрастным механическим голосом произнес Люк. Он все еще не убрал оружие за спину и теперь медленно отводил его, выпуская из прицела спину Кеноби. – У меня на этих двоих контракт. Телохранителя. Так что мечом осторожнее дергай, идет?  
Лея сжала губы, не слушая, как джедай добродушно успокаивает подозрительного мандалорца. Не то чтобы ее всерьез напугал плазменный клинок рядом с руками, вовсе нет. Только, похоже, Кеноби действительно вознамерился присоединяться к их компании. А у него на хвосте имперские патрули. Оправдан ли такой риск? И это его подозрительно эффектное появление…  
Впрочем, что-то подсказывало ей, что отвязаться от магистра уже не получится.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро было тихим и спокойным. То ли удача, то ли чутье джедая, то ли навыки мандалорца уберегли их от погони, и за ночь к пещере никто не подошел.  
\- Это нормально, на самом деле, - объяснил Люк. За завтраком он сидел чуть в стороне и чистил один из трофейных бластеров. К пайкам мандалорец, похоже, снова притрагиваться не собирался. – За пределами города после второго заката тихо, как в могиле одинокого зануды. Слишком легко потеряться по темноте.  
\- Почему ты не ешь с нами? – Реймуса интересовал иной вопрос. – Не доверяешь?  
\- Наемник, полностью доверяющий нанимателю, долго не живет, - усмехнулся через вокодер Люк. – А если серьезно, я позавтракал до того, как вы проснулись. Привык вставать рано.  
Лея отпила небольшой глоток воды из фляги и сжала губы. Нежелание Люка снять шлем было непонятным, а потому интересным. Вряд ли он стыдится страшных шрамов, у мандалорцев такое не принято. Неужели лицо Люка уже сейчас настолько известно галактике, что он опасается быть узнанным? Но ведь он еще совсем недавно начал самостоятельную работу.  
\- Ты мог бы присоединиться хотя бы из вежливости, - заметил Реймус.  
\- Оставьте, капитан, - Кеноби покачал головой. – Не хочет мальчик открывать лицо – и не нужно. Я не вижу для такого желания каких бы то ни было оснований, но, возможно, просто чего-то не понимаю.  
\- Не понимаешь, - отрезал Люк. – Аудиодатчики шлема донесут до меня звук чужого мотора гораздо раньше, чем банальные уши. Зачем разбрасываться ресурсами, когда можно ими пользоваться?  
\- Не будем спорить о нюансах, - примирительно улыбнулась Лея. – Бен, вы планировали присоединиться к нам, верно?  
Она не знала, какой ответ хотела бы услышать сильнее. Да, джедаи – могущественные бойцы и опытные диверсанты. Да, магистр Ордена, играющий на твоей стороне, почти наверняка приведет тебя к победе. Но Лея все еще не была уверена, что Кеноби не помогает Империи. Или хотя бы не ведет свою собственную интригу.  
\- Я с радостью помогу Альянсу, Лея, - перевел на нее взгляд Бен. – Но, признаться, все еще не услышал, в чем именно будет заключаться моя задача. Вам необходимо вырваться из системы, правильно?  
\- Сначала отыскать дроида, R2D2, - поправила Лея. – Перед побегом я передала ему ценные данные, которые нужно доставить в Альянс.  
\- Короче, Бен, - вмешался Люк. – У тебя или твоих приятелей найдется птичка, способная прорвать блокаду?  
\- К сожалению, я не обзавелся большим количеством связей, - Кеноби покачал головой. – У меня есть корабль, но всего лишь истребитель марки «Дельта-7», к тому же без гиперпространственного кольца. Не думаю, что…  
\- Ты можешь потыкать отверткой в эту вашу Силу, - Люк изобразил руками что-то неидентифицируемое, - и выяснить, где шатается астромех?  
Кеноби виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Люк, дроиды не ощущаются в Силе. Это зачастую делает их непростыми противниками для одаренных.  
Мандалорец махнул рукой и поставил диагноз:  
\- Абсолютно бесполезен.  
Лея подавила улыбку. Интересно, Люку кто-нибудь говорил, что насмехаться над незнакомыми джедаями может оказаться вредно для здоровья? Впрочем, они с Кеноби, кажется, знали друг друга раньше.  
\- Сам-то ты, Ларс, на что способен? – резко бросил Реймус. – Помнится, вчера кое-кто утверждал, что сможет обеспечить нам корабль.  
\- Я от своих слов и не отказываюсь, - двинул наплечниками мандалорец. – Птичка есть. Принадлежит моему знакомому. От патрульных крейсеров уходит в момент, с курьерами наперегонки пока не летала.  
\- Возможно, стоит для начала заняться именно этим вопросом? – предложил Кеноби. – Поиски дроида могут затянуться.  
\- Как только корабль будет у нас, придется драпать, и в темпе, - возразил Люк. – «Сокол» в аресте у Джаббы за долги. Зато того, кто вызволит его птичку из неприятностей, Хан отвезет куда угодно и об оплате не спросит. Парень любит свою лоханку посильнее, чем иные – родителей.  
\- И его не смущает, что после такого Джабба непременно объявит награду за его голову? – усомнилась Лея. – Насколько я знаю, хатты – не та раса, которая прощает подобные оскорбления.  
Вокодер Люка скрипнул коротким смешком.  
\- Правду знаешь. Да только на орбите Эскадра Смерти, а ее командир помойки навроде Татуина ой как не любит. А стесняться во время зачисток он не привык, как и щадить всяких криминальных воротил. Ставлю термальный детонатор против таблетки от запора, что Джабба внимания Вейдера не переживет.  
\- И где же искать этого Хана? – спросил Реймус. – Надеюсь, он не существо вроде нашего R2, которого в одном маленьком городе не найдешь?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - усмехнулся Люк. – Каждый четный день Хан сидит в кантине Чалмуна. Ищет заказы или знакомых, готовых выручить его птичку. Надеюсь, он меня вспомнит.  
\- Итак, у нас две задачи, - подвела итог Лея. – Найти R2D2 и поговорить с владельцем корабля. Предлагаю разделиться. Бен, вы ведь поможете Реймусу в поисках дроида?  
\- Конечно, - наклонил голову Кеноби. – Может быть, Сила все же даст нам знак.  
\- Я больше рассчитываю на ваше знание города, - призналась Лея. – В каждой группе нужен человек, способный ориентироваться в Мос-Айсли. Поэтому я отправилась бы с Люком, а вас попросила бы составить компанию Реймусу. Вы ведь уже знакомы, пусть и не очень хорошо.  
К тому же, следовало развести по разным группам Люка и Реймуса, слишком часто за последний день обменивающихся едкими фразами. Да и с Кеноби у мандалорца, похоже, были не лучшие взаимоотношения. А ведь Люк вовсе не казался конфликтным человеком. По крайней мере, не больше, чем иные наемники.  
\- Вы собираетесь идти вместе с мандалорцем? – нахмурился Реймус.  
\- Аруэтии, ты можешь не доверять мне, сколько хочешь, - Люк скрестил руки на груди. – Но я, если кто забыл, взял ваши деньги. И свой контракт выполняю. У нас с этим строго, репутацию надо оправдывать.  
\- Госпожа! А как же я? – встрял в разговор С3РО, ранее молчаливо стоявший в углу пещеры. – Лучше ли мне оказать вам помощь на переговорах или отправиться на поиски R2D2? Я могу оказаться одинаково полезным и в том, и в другом случае.  
\- Остаться в убежище и не лезть на глаза посторонним, - буркнул Реймус.  
\- Не советую, - покачал головой Люк. – Тогда нам очень скоро придется выкупать золотистого у джав. Они бесхозный металлолом за день пути чуют.  
Лея задумчиво потерла виски.  
\- Реймус, Бен, вы знаете бинарный?  
Джедай слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Совсем немного. Понимаю некоторые фразы.  
\- Нет, - Реймус был лаконичнее.  
\- Тогда, С3РО, тебе лучше отправляться со второй группой. Поработаешь по специальности.  
\- О, госпожа, я буду счастлив оказаться полезным!  
\- Тем более, Хан не обрадуется большой группе, - кивнул Люк. – На Татуине такие почти всегда связаны с теневым бизнесом. Пока ходили втроем, мы не выделялись. А вот четверо с дроидом – уже многовато. С Ханом число дойдет до семи, и бродить по улицам всей кодлой уже не стоит.  
\- Хана двое? – хмыкнул Реймус.  
\- У Хана Чубакка, - в тон ему ответил Люк. – Второй пилот, стрелок, механик и прочие нужные на корабле специальности. И эта парочка неразлучна, как лум и похмелье.  
\- Мы поместимся на корабль всемером? – усомнилась Лея. Количество разумных, которым нужно было убраться с блокированного Татуина, казалось, росло с каждым днем.  
\- Без проблем, - отмахнулся Люк. – Главное, чтобы в последний момент к нам в попутчики не попросился Джабба. Вот тогда придется потесниться.

В кантине Чалмуна они с Реймусом, как оказалось, уже побывали: Лея запомнила длинную барную стойку, подсвеченную слабыми золотистыми лампами. Люк привычно раздвинул разномастную толпу и двинулся к боковой стене, туда, где за столиком сидели друг напротив друга мужчина лет двадцати пяти и побитый жизнью родианец. Бульканья последнего Лея не понимала, а вот реплики человека расслышать могла.  
\- Гридо, не строй из себя тупую ящерицу. Ты же знаешь, что взять с меня сейчас нечего. А что найдется, пойдет не тебе, а твоему хозяину.  
\- …  
\- Вот когда Джабба назначит цену не только за мой корабль, но и за мою голову, тогда и приходи. Или ты хочешь поработать бесплатно? Не ожидал.  
\- …  
\- Почему я так нагло себя веду? Ну-ка, дай подумать… возможно, потому что мой напарник ничуть не против прямо сейчас оторвать тебе пару конечностей?  
Выразительное рычание заставило Лею поднять взгляд от человека. Совсем рядом со столиком стоял двухметровый вуки и многообещающе смотрел на родианца.  
\- Это Чубакка? – помолчав, спросила она.  
\- Ну да, - ухмыльнулся под шлемом Люк. – Я не упоминал, что вуки – это не только десять килограммов пушистой шерсти, но и тяжелый энергетический арбалет вместе с милой любовью к рукопашной?  
\- Ты вообще не упоминал, что он вуки, - Лея покачала головой. – Впрочем, неважно.  
Люк кивнул и щелкнул предохранителем. Звук получился негромкий, но отчетливый, разнесшийся по разом смолкшей кантине.  
\- Зеленый, не позорь профессию, - произнес он, подойдя к столику. – Тебе за него цену назначили? Нет еще? Так какого хатта ты работаешь без контракта? Лично я бесплатно убиваю только тех, кто окончательно меня достал. Кстати, ты уже начал.  
Родианец молча исчез, только портупея звякнула на прощанье.  
\- Большой ствол, рыжая броня и любовь к эффектным появлениям, - протянул человек, облокотившись на столешницу. – Привет, Фетт-совсем-младший. Ты пришел пропустить по стаканчику или познакомить меня со своей милой спутницей?  
\- Хан – Лея, Лея – Хан, - коротко мотнул головой Люк. – Дело есть. Одним моим знакомым нужен хороший пилот, умеющий выжать из любой птички все и еще чуть-чуть.  
Хан заметно помрачнел.  
\- Задача как раз по мне, но ты наверняка в курсе: я нынче на земле.  
\- На что пилота посадить у них найдется.  
\- Вот это дело, - кивнул Хан и встал из-за столика. – Не здесь, у Чалмуна последнее время частенько бывают патрули.  
Душноватая прохлада кантины сменилась уже привычным уличным зноем. Хан нагнал их с Люком и теперь шел рядом с ней, бросая любопытные взгляды. Чубакка, судя по шагам, следовал за его спиной.  
\- И что, интересно, такой прелестный цветок забыл в компании этого прожженного авантюриста? – подмигнул Лее Хан.  
\- Цветок меня нанял, - ровно произнес Люк.  
\- И это наше личное дело, - добавила Лея.  
\- Понял, молчу, - поднял ладони Хан. – И на кой хатт вам сдался еще и я, третьим лишним? Ты, малыш, тоже неплохой пилот. Или у вас лоханка, которой нужно два человека за рычагами?  
\- Не называй меня так. И дело как раз в птичке. Есть тут одна такая.  
\- Стоит за городом?  
\- Почти. В гараже у Джаббы.  
\- Так бы сразу и сказал, - заулыбался Хан. – Решил выручить старого товарища…  
\- Которого видел два с половиной раза, притом полтора года назад.  
\- …выкупить ему корабль…  
\- А вот здесь ты пролетел.  
Хан непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Так. Не говори мне, что ты собрался обокрасть Джаббу.  
\- Не буду. С кражами у меня туго. Планирую грабеж.  
\- Малыш, после такого я не смогу появиться даже на самой задрипанной планетке Пространства хаттов! А тебе через полгода закажут мою голову, и знаешь…  
\- Наверху – Вейдер, - размеренным механическим голосом ответил Люк. – И мне что-то не кажется, что Джабба переживет его визит. И, Хан, повторяю еще раз: не называй меня малышом. У меня есть имя, фамилия, имя клана, род занятий и пара прозвищ, которые ты знаешь.  
\- Хм… раздолбай малолетний?  
\- Тяжелый повторитель у меня тоже есть.  
\- Никто не ценит дружеское общение, - вздохнул Хан. – Ты уверен, что Вейдер согласится действовать так, как ты от него ожидаешь? Джабба – слизняк ушлый.  
\- Если нет, ты хотя бы полетаешь еще полгода перед тем, как сдохнуть, - хмыкнул Люк. – Других вариантов все равно нет, я прав?  
\- Чокнутый авантюрист, - ругнулся Хан. – Прав. Но я об этом еще пожалею. У тебя хоть есть что-нибудь, похожее на план?  
\- Не верю, что ты не пытался выяснить, как вызволить твою птичку.  
\- Да, схему того ангарного комплекса я нарисую без проблем, - уверенно кивнул Хан. – Сходить в гости к «Соколу» и проникнуться срочным желанием платить мне никто не запрещал. Только, по слухам, у Джаббы там кодовые замки на входе. А пароля я не знаю. Можем нарваться на турели или ядовитый газ, хатты любят такие сюрпризы.  
\- Воздушные фильтры у меня хорошие, могу хоть сауну с ароматом диоксиса принимать, - двинул наплечниками Люк. – Турели – это сложнее… О, на турели напустим джетии.  
\- У тебя объявился знакомый джедай? – Хан выразительно поднял брови. – Да ты сильно изменился за последние полтора года.  
\- Он сам пришел и познакомился, - проворчал Люк. – Пусть хоть пользу приносит. Хатт, это ж его тогда тоже увозить придется…  
\- Бен и так должен лететь с нами, - напомнила Лея. – Он уже помог.  
\- Как? – коротко осведомился Люк. Лея промолчала, торопливо перебирая в памяти прошедшие полтора дня. Да, вряд ли участие в выпутывании С3РО из проводов можно счесть значимым делом на благо Альянса.  
\- Вот если он вернется и предъявит пойманного дроида, я признаю, что и от джетии есть прок, - не дождавшись ответа, произнес Люк. – Только что-то мне кажется, что мне этого делать не придется.  
Практика показала, что мандалорец обладал хорошо развитой интуицией. На точке сбора вторая группа появилась вовремя, но, увы, без дроида.  
\- Это какой-то призрак, а не астромех, - в сердцах сказал Реймус. – Он недавно проезжал здесь, его видели у кантины Рисута пять минут назад, он только что завернул за угол… Мне кажется, что ваш R2D2, Лея, специально путает следы.  
\- А был ли дроид, конфетка? – усмехнулся Хан.  
\- Был, - спокойно ответила Лея. – Бело-голубой астромех. Как я понимаю теперь, с дурным характером.  
\- О, госпожа, не стоит так сердиться на бедолагу R2D2. У него всего лишь развилась собственная личность за время функционирования, это никоим образом нельзя вменять ему в вину. Вот он и проявляет инициативу.  
\- Как умеет, - буркнул Реймус.  
\- R2D2 не знает, что мы его ищем, - напомнил С3РО. – И в условиях несомненно враждебной обстановки он принял единственно верное решение: скрыться.  
Дроид оглядел собственные манипуляторы и имитировал вокодером горестный вздох.  
\- Осмелюсь заметить, госпожа, что я пытался поступить так же. Увы, я оказался куда заметнее, чем скромный астромеханик. Есть ли для меня шанс получить небольшой косметический ремонт? В настоящих условиях моя прекрасная полировка снижает вероятность избежать неприятностей до отрицательной величины.  
\- Да, золотистый, стоит тебя перекрасить в камуфляж, - согласился Люк. – Светишься, как завхоз, надравшийся на складе радиоактивных материалов.  
\- Кто бы говорил, Фетт-совсем-младший, - хмыкнул Хан. – Твоя ярко-оранжевая броня – просто верх незаметности.  
\- Во-первых, тускло-рыжая, а во-вторых, для пустынного ландшафта как раз подходит, - парировал Люк.  
\- Говорят, у мандалорцев цвет доспехов несет определенное семантическое наполнение, - заметила Лея. – Я не оскорблю тебя, Люк, если спрошу о скрытом смысле твоего?  
\- Нет, никакого секрета, - мандалорец легко пожал плечами. – Оранжевый означает любовь к жизни. Это «не дождетесь» в лицо врагу.  
\- Тебе подходит, Люк, - улыбнулся Кеноби, все это время не вмешивающийся в разговор. Мандалорец повернул к нему визор шлема, но ничего не сказал.


	6. Chapter 6

Проникнуть в ангар для конфискованных кораблей оказалось до смешного просто. Нет, разумеется, там была охрана, и немалая. Однако, как выяснилось, высокие дипломатические характеристики своего оружия Люк не преувеличивал. Да и открывать огонь пришлось всего дважды. Лея не понимала, как у мандалорца получается настолько уверенно чувствовать идущих по коридорам людей и выбирать строго определенный момент, чтобы отступить в боковое ответвление и избежать ненужной встречи. Люк лавировал среди перемещающихся по ангарному комплексу охранников, служащих и рабов так, как двигается в толпе выросший в ойкуменополисе разумный: непринужденно и естественно, ни с кем не сталкиваясь. Похоже, чем-то подобным владел Кеноби: Лее случалось ловить его задумчивые взгляды на Люка, а пару раз, когда чутье мандалорца все же давало сбои, именно джедай заставлял группу пройти назад и скрыться в ближайшем безопасном ответвлении.  
\- Одаренные способны чувствовать живых существ, - объяснил он на немой вопрос Леи. – Сейчас не время и не место для подробных объяснений. Это просто есть.  
Лея кивнула, мимолетно нахмурившись. Люк – тоже одаренный? Нет, скорее всего, просто развитая интуиция.  
Сначала они хотели идти малой группой. Мандалорец и джедай в качестве ударной силы, оба пилота – чтобы поднять корабль и перегнать его в пустыню близ ставшей им укрытием пещеры. Реймус воспротивился: он не слишком доверял новым членам команды, да и Люк, похоже, вызывал у него легкую неприязнь. Лея предложила лично отправиться и проконтролировать операцию, с чем не согласился уже Кеноби: все же вести в бой очевидного некомбатанта, хоть и с опытом действий в сложной обстановке, было не лучшим выбором. Отчего именно грабить Джаббу решили все вместе, включая даже С3РО, Лея не смогла бы объяснить. Финал обсуждения пришелся на поздний вечер, она отчаянно хотела спать, из-за чего и пропустила многое мимо ушей. Скорее всего, дело было в том, Люк в очередной раз вознамерился вытащить из глубин личности протокольника якобы присутствующие там протоколы защиты хозяина. Или это Кеноби предположил, что оставленного в одиночестве дроида очень быстро подберут джавы?  
С кодом для открытия ангара возникли проблемы. Кеноби хотел положиться на джедайское чутье – насколько поняла Лея, в переводе на стандартный базовый это означало «вскрыть замок методом научного тыка». Люк способностям джедаев упорно не доверял и предлагал использовать для взлома вычислительный блок, собранный им для подобных замков еще полгода назад. За десять коротких секунд, в течение которых Люк убеждал Кеноби в превосходстве техники над Великой Силой, Лея успела отстранить от дверей С3РО и попробовать подобрать последовательность сама. Говорят, на старых кнопочных замках часто используемые символы выглаживаются со временем…  
\- Хаар’чак, - ругнулся Люк, глядя, как из-за неприметных панелей в стенах выезжают две крупных плазменных турели. – Джетии, принеси пользу.  
В дальнейшем Лея участия не принимала: нырнула за поворот при первом же скрипе механизмов, вскинув бластер наизготовку. К ней почти сразу присоединились Хан и неожиданно шустро пробежавший по коридору С3РО. Реймуса втянул в безопасную зону Чубакка.  
\- Сиди, парень, - посоветовал ему Хан. – Не по нашим пукалкам такие пушки. А вот джедай справится, да и Люк, несмотря на всю свою сомнительную репутацию, профессионал неплохой.  
\- А что у него не так с репутацией? – насторожился Реймус.  
\- Позже! – рявкнули из-за угла вокодером. Похоже, в шлеме мандалорца и правда стояли очень хорошие аудиодатчики.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. Четыре раза ухнули турели, длинно свистнул световой клинок. Дважды рявкнул тяжело и низко повторитель Люка, и наступила звенящая, пахнущая плазмой тишина. Выглянув из-за угла, Лея увидела, как Кеноби вешает на пояс меч, а Люк подсоединяет к кодовому замку какой-то плоский ящик. От турелей в стенах остались две оплавленные ниши с застывшими каплями металла.  
В голову пришла неуместная мысль: а ведь джедаи сейчас вне закона, их преследуют и убивают. Как убить существо, способное отмахнуться от выстрела из орудия и уничтожить его собственным же зарядом плазмы?  
\- Готово, - Люк выпрямился перед расходящимися в стороны дверями. – Ладно, Бен, признаю: был неправ. Прок от тебя есть.  
\- Ты тоже неплохо справился, Люк, - мягко наклонил голову Кеноби. Мандалорец сухо фыркнул вокодером и скользнул в ангар.  
«Сокол» впечатлял. В детстве Лея любила захватывающие истории о мирах Внешнего Кольца, о романтике дальней разведки и увлекательных приключениях контрабандистов. Корабли последних порой находились в схожем техническом состоянии, и героям часто приходилось чинить их по пять страниц подряд, заменяя синхронизатор маршевых двигателей сложной конструкцией из медной проволоки, запасного мотиватора от бортового астромеха и бутылки из-под кореллианского лума.  
\- Оно летает? – помолчав, Лея подобрала наиболее мягкую формулировку из пришедших на ум.  
\- «Сокол» - самый быстрый корабль в этой части галактики! – обиделся Хан. – Он прошел Дугу Кесселя меньше чем за двенадцать парсеков!  
Чубакка рыкнул что-то невнятное.  
\- Исключительно потому, что сбой в гипердвигателе выбросил нас неизвестно где, но в нужном направлении, - перевел С3РО. С сомнением покрутил головой. – Госпожа, вы уверены, что этот риск оправдан?  
\- Выбора все равно нет, - вздохнула Лея. – Не беспокойся, С3РО, мы сначала перебазируемся в пустыню и продолжим поиски R2D2. Надеюсь, короткий перелет выявит поломки в корабле.  
\- Эй, мой «Сокол» исправен, он просто так выглядит!  
\- Я не подвергаю сомнению ваше мастерство в уходе за кораблем, Хан, но, согласитесь, в последнее время его обслуживали иные руки.  
\- Кончайте светскую беседу! – крикнул Реймус от створок ангара. – У нас не так много времени!  
Движение Лея заметила краем глаза, почти случайно. Увидела, как Люк рывком перевел прицел повторителя к закрытому пока трапу, как вздрогнул Чубакка. А потом раздалась длинная пиликающая трель, и из-за посадочных опор выкатился знакомый, слегка закопченный бело-голубой астродроид.  
\- R2D2! – С3РО возмущенно всплеснул руками. – Ах ты, маленький бочонок на ножках! Мы искали тебя по всему городу, что ты забыл на чужом корабле?  
\- Бип-буип, боуп.  
Люк коротко расхохотался, хлопнул закованной в металл рукой по куполу астродроида.  
\- Молоток, парень! Тоже, говоришь, собрался свалить с планеты?  
Лея покачала головой и дернула рычаг аварийного открытия трапа. Она не хотела даже представлять себе, как именно R2D2 планировал самостоятельно эвакуироваться с Татуина. Впрочем, если учесть, насколько ценную информацию он нес в себе… Да, астродроид поступил совершенно правильно. И очень удачно, что они решили угнать один и тот же корабль, да еще и в один и тот же день. Удачно. Бывают ли такие совпадения? Реймус говорил, они никак не могли напасть на след R2D2. Возможно ли, что Кеноби водил его по ложному маршруту? Или… многие дроиды поддерживают внутреннюю переговорную сеть, а в поисках постоянно участвовал С3РО…  
Окрик Хана заставил Лею мотнуть головой и взлететь по трапу. В конце концов, им действительно не стоит терять времени. Особенно сейчас, когда появилась возможность улететь с Татуина немедленно.

На Альдераане царила поздняя весна. Газоны уже покрылись густой светло-зеленой травой, близ изгибающегося ровным полукругом ручья распустились незнакомые Лее синие цветы, а солнце грело ласковыми лучами, совсем непохожими на безжалостный татуинский зной. Можно было наконец переодеться из трофейной одежды в свободное платье, скинуть потертую накидку и подставить лицо ветру. Здесь даже сны виделись легкие и приятные, с яркими красками. Этой ночью Лее снилось, будто она стояла на балконе и смотрела на ночь, расцвеченную огнями. Кто-то высокий обнимал ее за плечи сильными руками. Лея хотела обернуться, взглянуть ему в лицо, но не успела: проснулась.  
Они добрались до Альдераана на треть быстрее, чем ожидалось, и без труда обошли корабли заграждения. Корабль с громким именем «Тысячелетний Сокол» действительно заслуживал тех похвал, что обрушивал на него владелец. Погоня даже не успела уцепиться за след и срисовать вектор прыжка. По крайней мере, так говорил Хан, и Лея надеялась, что он не слукавил.  
Сейчас корабль проходил профилактический ремонт в ангарах дворца, а его пассажиры разбрелись по прилегающей территории. Что делают Хан и Чубакка, Лея знала только в общих чертах: контрабандисты планировали присмотреть за ходом техобслуживания. Дроидов забрала информационная служба, Реймус отправился на доклад, а мандалорец Люк и магистр Кеноби… что ж, именно за ними Лея и наблюдала сейчас с искренним удовольствием, устроившись на небольшом, увитом молодым виноградом балкончике, так похожем на тот, что она видела во сне.  
Слышно было хорошо. Мягкий, доброжелательный голос Кеноби обладал неожиданной звучностью, а Люк, похоже, просто повысил для большей убедительности громкость вокодера.  
\- Шабла джетии, засунь свои догадки себе в порт для подключения к Силе!  
\- Эти догадки, Люк, основаны на реальных фактах. Ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что можешь чувствовать чужое присутствие?  
\- Я тебе сейчас выдам страшную тайну. Все хорошие воины так умеют! А я воин, а не дроид-уборщик с лощеной и вылизанной помойки императорского дворца!  
\- И ощущать разумных с точностью до пары метров, при этом просчитывая траекторию их движения? Не думаю.  
\- Вы, джетиизе, всегда недооцениваете неодаренных. На чем и погораете.  
\- Я уверен, Люк, что ты-то как раз одаренный.  
\- Опять хатта за хвост!  
Лея скрыла улыбку. Кеноби начал ненавязчиво убеждать Люка в его способности чувствовать Силу еще на корабле. Реакция юного мандалорца, согласно всем традициям клана недолюбливающего джедаев, на такое предположение была весьма примечательной. Тем не менее, Кеноби не собирался отступать.  
\- Слушай, Бен, тебе что, заняться нечем? Сходи альянсовским шишкам мозги поканифоль.  
\- Верно, Люк, для меня сейчас нет срочных дел. Кроме этого разговора. Ты ведь понимаешь, что не сможешь игнорировать Силу? Она уже сейчас вьется вокруг тебя, искажает вероятности в твою пользу. Я едва ли ошибусь, если предположу: ты удачлив, Люк. Фантастически удачлив.  
\- Ты в пролете, джетии. Я, наоборот, вечно вляпываюсь в какую-нибудь увлекательную дрянь. И это, хатт подери, вредит моей деловой репутации!  
\- Что ж, Сила может проявляться и так. Одаренный неосознанно ищет пути реализации себя…  
\- Шабла джетии, уйми свою больную фантазию! Я проверился в дворцовом лазарете. В моем организме ни одна мидихлорианина не выживает, только пищит и дохнет!  
\- Люк, звуковой сигнал тестера – это не показатель отсутствия одаренности. Наоборот, такой результат выдает высокий уровень содержания мидихлориан в крови, зашкаливающий за пределы чувствительности датчика. Я встречал подобное у одного человека…  
\- А техник в лазарете сказал, что эта дрянь опять сломалась! И ему я верю больше, чем тебе. Профильное образование, знаешь ли, хороший аргумент.  
\- Не стану спорить. Но ты уже применяешь Силу, Люк. С3РО говорил, в лавке запчастей ты использовал силовое удушение на торговце.  
\- Он просто поперхнулся.  
\- Два раза подряд.  
\- У него аллергия на Ревана.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Аллергия. Он начинает задыхаться каждый раз, когда произносит это имя. Я думаю, предки Лаки надули Ревана с ценой на запчасти, и тот проклял их род до двадцать восьмого колена.  
\- Должен предупредить тебя, Люк: силовое удушение – опасная и темная техника. Ее применение может вызвать непредсказуемые последствия…  
\- Хаар’чак. Ты, Бен, даже пит-дроида до Темной Стороны доведешь!  
Про себя Лея с ним согласилась. Бывший магистр Ордена обладал неплохими способностями в художественном забалтывании собеседника. А Люк, пусть и не жаловался на словарный запас, из-за недостатка опыта зачастую не находил нужных аргументов. Еще на корабле, когда Кеноби завел схожий разговор, юный мандалорец в конце концов вышел из себя, и джедай полетел в ближайшую переборку спиной вперед. Люк на такое отчетливо вздрогнул и очень быстро сказал: «Джетии, не придуривайся». Кеноби же исходом беседы остался заметно доволен.  
\- Ваше высочество! Ваше высочество!  
Лея вздрогнула, повернулась к выходу с балкона. По коридору семенил незнакомый протокольный дроид.  
\- Ваше высочество! Возникли непредвиденные проблемы. Вас настоятельно просят присоединиться к собранию гостей дворца.  
\- Уже иду, - Лея вздохнула и зашагала за протокольником. Жаль, наблюдать за очередным сеансом переговоров между джедаем и мандалорцем было увлекательно. Да и теплое альдераанское солнце приятно ласкало лицо. От татуинского жара у нее совсем иссохла кожа, нужно будет подобрать хороший крем.  
Гости дворца заседали в одном из малых залов восточного крыла. С точки зрения Леи, отец поступил немного опрометчиво, собрав вместе всю верхушку Альянса. Достаточно одного имперского шпиона – и Восстанию грозят крупные неприятности. Впрочем, здесь наверняка находились только проверенные разумные, пусть некоторых из них Лея и не знала в лицо.  
\- О… ваше высочество, - отец слегка запнулся посреди фразы, будто хотел в нарушение всех правил этикета назвать ее по имени. – Наконец-то. Вы наша последняя надежда.  
\- Располагайте мной, отец, - Лея слегка наклонила голову, окинув быстрым взглядом собрание. Бейл Органа чем-то серьезно встревожен. Мон Мотма что-то торопливо набирает на датападе, вид у нее обеспокоенный, но в меру. Крикс Мадин изображает фирменную невозмутимость имперского офицера, получается неплохо. Гарм Бел Иблис, напротив, едва ли не кипит от возмущения. Еще двое Лее незнакомы. На мужчине средних лет форма технической службы дворца, юноша с короткой стрижкой и жестким взглядом стоит у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Посреди зала – дроиды: С3РО и R2D2.  
\- Этот астромеханик ведь принадлежит вам, ваше высочество? Возможно, вы сумеете убедить его поделиться информацией.  
\- Что-то не так? – Лея нахмурилась.  
\- Позвольте продемонстрировать, - Бел Иблис саркастически усмехнулся. – Дроид, нам необходимы чертежи Звезды Смерти.  
\- Буп-буиуп. Боп-бип!  
\- Отказано в доступе, - перевел С3РО. – Недостаточный уровень допуска.  
\- Как хозяйка дроида, вы должны иметь высший приоритет, - отметил Мадин. – Попробуйте, ваше высочество. А то техническая служба дворца уже расписалась в своем бессилии относительно взлома блокировки.  
\- Сейчас, - Лея присела на корточки рядом с астромехом. – R2D2, а у меня есть допуск к чертежам Звезды Смерти?  
\- Буп-боуп. Буип-бип.  
\- Ответ отрицательный, - сконфуженно произнес С3РО. – Требуется допуск уровня 0. У вас, госпожа, уровень 1, этого недостаточно.  
\- Отчего же так? – Лея покачала головой. – Ведь именно я передала тебе сведения, R2D2.  
\- В критически неблагоприятной ситуации был активирован секретный протокол, согласно которому изменены параметры доступа для секретной информации, - перевел пиликанье С3РО.  
\- Наименование протокола? – зачем-то уточнила Лея.  
\- 23М11/18-07, кодовое обозначение – «Реван».  
\- Этого он раньше не говорил. Почему Реван? – заинтересовался Мадин.  
\- Буп-буиуп.  
\- Отказано в доступе.  
\- Видимо, синоним к понятию «глобальная задница», - стриженый юноша усмехнулся одними губами. – Может, проще разобрать на уровне железа? Если в дроиде спрятан носитель информации, его реально извлечь.  
\- Буоп.  
\- Астромеханик серии R2 в состоянии перешифровать данные так, что ломать код придется пару месяцев, - возразил человек в форме технической службы.  
\- Подождем с непарламентскими методами, - покачала головой Лея. – R2D2, кто имеет допуск уровня 0?  
\- Отказано в доступе, - эту трель она поняла уже без перевода.  
\- Существуют ли в принципе разумные, имеющие для тебя допуск уровня 0?  
\- Отказано в доступе.  
Лея в задумчивости потерла виски.  
\- Есть возможность ознакомиться с чертежами Звезды Смерти для лица, не имеющего допуск уровня 0?  
\- Боуп-буиуп. Боп-бип-буип-бип.  
\- Ответ положительный! – радостно воскликнул С3РО. Потом прислушался и смущенно добавил: - Копии чертежей должны иметься на Звезде Смерти, а также в ряде конструкторских бюро, занимающихся разработкой данного проекта.  
\- Ты, ведро с болтами, кончай издеваться и просто предоставь чертежи! – Бел Иблис явно с трудом удерживался от взрыва.  
\- Отказано в доступе, - Лея готова была поклясться, что в пиликанье астродроида прозвучала отчетливая издевка.  
\- Подождите, - попросила она. – R2D2, есть ли возможность для лица, не имеющего допуск уровня 0, ознакомиться с чертежами Звезды Смерти, прошедшими через твой вычислительный блок?  
С точки зрения Леи, формулировка получилась немного нескладной. Тем не менее, R2D2 явно уловил новый нюанс.  
\- Ответ положительный. Были сделаны копии полученной информации.  
\- Ну, слава всему сущему, - вздохнула Мотма. – И где же?..  
\- Лучше я, - быстро перебила ее Лея, не дожидаясь очередной знакомой трели. – R2D2, эти копии сейчас у тебя?  
\- Ответ отрицательный. Данные были отправлены на резервные адреса.  
\- Он просто предвидел, что может пострадать или попасть в руки Империи, вот и перестраховался, - облегченно улыбнулась Лея. – R2D2, перечисли резервные адреса, на которые ты отправил копии чертежей.  
Незнакомый техник уже стучал пальцами по панели датапада, спешно занося в базу длинные цифробуквенные цепочки.  
\- Это планетарные координаты? – осведомился Бел Иблис.  
\- Нет, коды от терминалов связи, - Органа, нахмурившись, покачал головой. – Второй из них мне знаком. Это на Корусанте, один из терминалов Республиканской, 500. Не самое безопасное место.  
\- Реально ли расшифровать прочие коды?  
\- Да, в таких последовательностях две первые цифробуквенные группы обозначают сектор и планету, - Мадин тоже уткнулся взглядом в датапад, куда, видимо, уже шли данные от информационной службы. – Но без обращения к справочникам я опознаю только ряд планет Внутреннего Кольца. Придется подождать ответа специалистов.  
\- Это уже технические детали, - улыбнулась Лея. – Спасибо, R2D2, ты очень нам помог… Подожди! А это полные копии?  
\- Ответ положительный, - перевод С3РО заставил всех в зале выдохнуть. Похоже, перспектива сборки увлекательного паззла под названием «Звезда Смерти своими руками» не прельщала никого.  
\- А какой уровень допуска необходим для доступа к этим копиям? – уточнила Лея и не ошиблась в своих предположениях.  
\- Как минимум уровня 1.  
\- Похоже, ваше высочество, вам предстоит снова попутешествовать по галактике, - заметила Мотма.  
\- Просто съезжу на Корусант, - пожала плечами Лея. – Мне давно пора посетить наконец знаменитую столицу.  
\- Нет! – коротко отрезал Органа. На ее вопросительный взгляд пояснил: - Центральные районы Корусанта находятся под плотным вниманием СИБ. Особенно – помещения, хоть как-то связанные с бывшими или настоящими органами власти. Этот адрес… за ним точно присматривают.  
\- Оставим на крайний случай, - заключила Мотма. – На Корусанте у нас есть доверенные люди, но, возможно, найдутся варианты проще?  
\- Код 112-6854р – это Набу, - Мадин провел пальцем по датападу, отматывая вниз полученное сообщение. – Судя по дальнейшей последовательности, какое-то уединенное поселение вдали от городов.  
\- Набу – родина Палпатина, - нахмурилась Мотма.  
\- Третий и четвертый коды – сектор Арканис, планеты Джеонозис и Татуин соответственно, - не стал спорить Мадин. – Там имперское влияние, несомненно, ниже.  
\- Жители Джеонозиса активно участвовали в строительстве Звезды Смерти, - возразил Органа. Лея заметила: отец так сжал пальцы на краю стола, что края ногтей заметно побелели. – Предполагаю, что терминал, принявший данные на этой планете, будет тем или иным способом связан с местными инженерными службами. А потому вероятна тщательная его охрана.  
\- У меня в провожатых волей случая оказался уроженец Татуина, - подала голос Лея. – Я предложила бы четвертый вариант в качестве стартового. Или, возможно, наиболее безопасной окажется пятая планета?  
\- Без шансов, - усмехнулся стриженый юноша. – Это код Мустафара. Если точнее – резиденции Лорда Вейдера.  
Лидеры Альянса обменялись быстрыми взглядами.  
\- Тогда начнем с Татуина, - заключил Органа. – Стоит продлить контракт с тем мандалорцем, что сопровождал вас. Дроиды же, думаю, окажутся лишней обузой в путешествии.  
\- Ни в коем случае! – поспешно возразила Лея. – А если копия чертежей тоже окажется с подвохом? R2D2 – единственный разумный, владеющий всей информацией по этому вопросу, притом получить от него сведения сейчас могу только я. Опрометчиво будет оставлять его в стороне от поисков. А С3РО поможет нам в общении.  
Конечно, водить с собой нерасторопного протокольника выглядело не лучшей идеей, однако она действительно не знала бинарного. Люк этот язык понимал, но Лея уже видела, как они с R2D2 общаются: несколько быстрых пиликающих трелей – и оба расходятся, довольные друг другом, а зрителям остается только догадываться о содержании разговора. Право же, в компании С3РО она чувствовала себя увереннее. В конце концов, в опасных ситуациях можно будет просто оставлять его на корабле.  
\- Это благоразумно, - неохотно признал Органа. – Что ж, ваше высочество, в вашем присутствии на дальнейшем обсуждении нет необходимости. О составе эскорта вам сообщат.  
Лея поджала губы и выпрямилась.  
\- Повинуюсь, ваше величество.  
Все же он слишком опекает ее. Она вполне способна самостоятельно подобрать себе команду. Реймус, Люк, тот контрабандист в качестве пилота… Впрочем, если отец оставит на Альдераане магистра Кеноби, она будет даже признательна.  
И тем не менее, это выглядело немного бесцеремонно: так выдворять собственную наследницу. Она уже не первый год работает на Альянс. Она не заслужила недоверия! Лея насмешливо прищурилась и, пройдя два зала, отстучала затейливую дробь по барельефу. Тот отошел вбок и через пару секунд вернулся на место у нее за спиной.  
Со времен детства тайный ход стал изрядно тесен в бедрах. Один поворот налево, два направо. Возле технической панели Лея присела на корточки и прижалась ухом к металлу. Легкое гудение то и дело перебивало голоса, но различить фразы можно было…  
Да, похоже, десять лет назад слух у нее был получше. Или лидеры Альянса отчего-то беседовали не в полный голос? Впрочем, даже те реплики, которые получалось уловить, настораживали.  
\- Зачем вы втянули ее во всё это? Вы понимаете, на какой риск идете?  
Говорила Мотма, встревоженно и слегка сердито.  
\- Нужна была замена.  
Голос Органы звучал с заметным напряжением.  
\- А если он обнаружит? Последствия непредсказуемы.  
Бел Иблис, похоже, серьезно сомневался в открывающихся перспективах. Лея почти видела, как он хмурится.  
\- Не забывайте, Гарм: он и должен обнаружить.  
А вот Мадин спокоен, как крейсер на боевом курсе. Ни одной эмоции в голосе.  
\- Я не рискнула бы на это ставить, - Мотма за стеной, скорее всего, покачала головой. – Сколько времени-то прошло?  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - новый голос, с недобрым насмешливым тоном, Лея узнала не сразу. Тот юноша с короткой стрижкой, что предлагал разобрать R2D2. – Я не в курсе, кто там кого изображает, но любой одаренный опознает человека в первую очередь по отпечатку в Силе, а не по морщинам и седине. Если он этого человека в свое время запомнил, конечно.  
На нее собираются ловить кого-то одаренного. И она кого-то заменила. Нет, Лея помнила, что отец не хотел отпускать ее в полет за чертежами, но о том, что для этой задачи изначально предполагалась иная кандидатура, не знала.  
\- Очень рискованно. Последствия не просчитываются и могут оказаться значительно серьезнее, чем мы предполагаем, - Бел Иблис все еще не был уверен в успехе неведомого плана.  
\- Сейчас сходить с дистанции уже поздно, - вздохнул Органа. – Вернуть чертежи необходимо. Магистр обещал подстраховать.  
\- Мы еще можем разобрать дроида, – на этот раз предложение высказала Мотма.  
\- Буип-буп.  
\- Господа, протоколы дипломатического разговора не позволяют мне переводить такую нецензурщину, - судя по тихому лязгу металла, С3РО возмущенно взмахнул манипуляторами.  
\- Пожалуй, это все-таки не лучшая идея, - усмехнулся за стеной стриженный. – Будь я дроидом, активировал бы систему самоуничтожения.  
\- Буоп-би-биуп!  
\- Отличная мысль!  
\- Марек, вы идиот?  
Легкое шуршание слева заставило Лею досадливо поджать губы и спешно скользнуть дальше по проходу. Эти дроиды-уборщики вечно появляются не вовремя. А ведь речь явно шла о ней. Ее полет за чертежами, похоже, изначально планировался чем-то большим, чем просто курьерским рейсом. Тот одаренный, кого отец собрался выманивать на нее… интересно, Вейдер или кто-то из инквизиторов? – словом, он отчего-то должен заинтересоваться принцессой Альдераана сильнее, чем чертежами Звезды Смерти. Или не принцессой, а тем, кого она заменила?  
Знают Органа как ее отец и Мадин как руководитель разведки. Мотма и Бел Иблис не в курсе, тот человек по имени Марек, похоже, тоже. А вот Кеноби точно знает, раз, по словам отца, обещал подстраховать. Лея поморщилась. Нет, то, что ее играют втемную, понятно и объяснимо: не имея сведений об истинных целях интриги, она не сможет случайно открыть их врагу. Но, хатт, как же неприятно.  
Люк и Кеноби уже не спорили: то ли аргументы кончились, то ли надоело. Джедай шел теперь по выложенной мелкой галькой дорожке по направлению к зданию, а его оппонент стоял у ручья и раздраженно дробил в пальцах кусок декоративного валуна. Лея невольно засмотрелась, как сыпется через металлические пальцы крупная каменная крошка.  
\- Это сервоприводы в броне, - зачем-то быстро объяснил Люк и разжал руку. Лея кивнула.  
\- Люк, у тебя ведь нет иных заказов сейчас?  
Мандалорец покачал головой.  
\- Хотите продлить контракт, принцесса?  
Здесь, на Альдераане, он перестал звать ее по имени: исчезла необходимость в конспирации. Лею это немного огорчало.  
\- Заключить новый. Охрана и сопровождение.  
\- Только если в мои обязанности не будет входить регулярное выслушивание лекций от этого шабла джетии, - Люк передернул плечами. Добавил практически жалобно: - Знаете, пока он жил рядом с нами, казался почти нормальным.  
\- Я могу прописать этот пункт в контракте, - кивнула Лея. – Но общаться с ним тебе придется.  
Люк неопределенно повел рукой.  
\- Я не люблю джетиизе, принцесса. Но если другого выхода нет, могу и поработать вместе с кем-то из них. Узнаю слабые стороны, любимую боевую тактику… пригодится. К тому же, от Бена действительно есть польза. Иногда.  
\- Отец настаивает на его присутствии.  
\- Зря. А вы, значит, еще и меня хотите в компанию.  
Лея доброжелательно улыбнулась.  
\- Я уже видела тебя в деле, Люк.  
\- Будет сложно, - серьезно предупредил мандалорец. – У меня и правда… репутация.  
\- Хан упоминал об этом, - припомнила Лея. – Я могу узнать детали?  
В конце концов, Люк первым поднял спорную тему.  
\- Со мной вечно что-то случается, - мандалорец раздраженно двинул наплечниками. – Пойду в стандартный, ученический еще рейс по сопровождению – нарвусь на трех пиратов и неведомую инопланетную хрень. Возьму заказ на голову средней руки торговца – к нему в гости в самый неподходящий момент завалится любовница из СИБ. Вас вон охранять подрядился, и что? Погони, джетиизе, штурм дворца Джаббы…  
\- В чем-то я чувствую с тобой глубокое духовное родство, - улыбнулась Лея. – Для меня этот рейс тоже планировался пусть и сложным, но без особенных авантюр.  
\- Вы просто морально готовьтесь: наймете меня на долгий срок – успеете полюбоваться на пару локальных конфликтов, государственный переворот и третье пришествие Ревана, - предупредил Люк.  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты преувеличиваешь. Возможно, все же удастся обойтись без последнего, - Лея сорвала с дерева широкий лист с зубчатыми краями, помяла его в пальцах. – И, Люк, зови меня по имени, хорошо? Нам ведь еще вместе работать.  
Мандалорец негромко хмыкнул вокодером.  
\- Ладно, Лея. Но только не при высоком начальстве.


	7. Chapter 7

День прошел в суматохе сборов. Что нужно срочно починить в «Соколе», что может пригодиться в пути, как распихать все это по отсекам нестандартной компоновки, и иные вечные вопросы, неизбежные перед стартом корабля, занимали службу снабжения, а немного – и Лею: она не любила упускать из виду важные дела. К тому же, часть совершенно необходимой в полете информации она так и не получила. А отец снова с кем-то переговаривался, на этот раз по делам планеты, и отрывать его было бы непрофессионально. Может быть, поискать Мадина?  
Более подходящая жертва для расспросов нашлась в боковой части ангара. Лея видела этого юношу на совещании, тогда он опознал код терминала из резиденции Вейдера. Стриженый стоял у служебного выхода, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел, как снаряжают «Сокол».  
\- Прошу прощения, мы не представлены, - Лея чуть наклонила голову, - но, возможно, вы сможете оказать мне незначительную услугу?  
\- Гален Марек, - мрачно-вопросительный взгляд, вероятно, означал разрешение продолжать.  
\- Лея Органа, - легкое недоумение на лице собеседника она предпочла проигнорировать. – Вы ведь присутствовали на заседании Альянса, верно? Мне, видите ли, до сих пор не сообщили точного состава команды, вместе с которой я отправляюсь в путь.  
Недружелюбный взгляд Галена слегка смягчился.  
\- В Альянсе всегда бардак, принцесса. Этот вопрос просто до сих пор решают.  
Лея поморщилась. Наверняка отец убеждает прочих оставить дроидов на Альдераане. С точки зрения резервного копирования информации такое решение полезно: хотя бы один экземпляр чертежей сохранится на нейтральной планете. Но их все равно никто не сможет прочитать!  
\- Право же, сражаясь с Империей, мы вовсе не должны считать для себя зазорным перенимать у врага его сильные стороны.  
\- В Империи тоже бардак, - бросил Гален. – Просто там он размазан по большей площади. А тут – концентрированный.  
Вероятно, ее легкий располагающий взгляд не остался незамеченным.  
\- Да, да, я из Империи. Хатт, я думал, эту историю уже знает каждый дроид-уборщик, особенно из тех, что вытирает пыль в покоях лидеров.  
\- Видимо, руководство Альянса не настолько доверяет мне, - Лея поджала губы.  
\- Или тоже считает, что вы все знаете, - Гален раздраженно дернул щекой.  
\- Если эта тема причиняет вам боль, я не стану ни о чем спрашивать, - предложила Лея.  
\- Теперь я в Альянсе. Мне даже верят. Вон, на закрытые заседания пускают, - Гален красноречиво мотнул головой в сторону внутренних помещений дворца.  
\- Вероятно, вы заслужили такое отношение доблестной службой.  
\- Я вытащил их задницы со Звезды Смерти два года назад, - коротко пояснил Гален.  
\- О, - Лея слышала об истории на станции, но краем уха. У отца вроде как были некоторые проблемы, связанные с тем проектом. – Если это настолько общеизвестная информация… может быть, расскажете? Я в то время была немного далека от дел Альянса и знаю обо всем лишь со слов отца, а вы – очевидец.  
Гален криво усмехнулся.  
\- Ладно. Но без имен. Итак, я служил … одному человеку. В Империи. В его лице я получил покровителя и наставника, и иногда мне казалось, что он не просто гордится моими успехами, но и испытывает ко мне более дружеские чувства. А иногда я всерьез считал, что мне не кажется. Потом мое существование перестало быть тайной для… хм… руководства моего покровителя. И наставник ударил мне в спину и выкинул с глаз долой, а потом тайно послал корабль, чтобы подобрать и подлечить. И велел убираться куда подальше, чтобы не нарушать конспирацию. Я убрался в Альянс. Не спрашивайте, почему. Но мой покровитель кажется, даже не был против. Потом случилось много всего интересного, а еще позже вышло так, что некоторые лидеры Восстания вляпались в ловушку Империи. Я отправился их спасать – ведь с тех пор я так и работал на Альянс, – но там оказался также мой покровитель и его руководство. Против двоих сразу я не потянул. Получил очередную дырку в шкуре и теперь здесь. С тех пор мой покровитель со мной не связывается, заблокировал все каналы. Думаю, ему больше нет до меня дела.  
\- То есть, раньше связывался, - Лея нахмурилась, разбирая по фразам скупой рассказ.  
\- А, ну да, бывало. После того, как в первый раз меня почти убил. Знаю, по-дурацки звучит, - Гален дернул уголком рта. – У одаренных всё сложно с этим.  
\- Выходит, сначала он инсценировал вашу смерть и для того, чтобы скрыть ваше существование, позволил сменить сторону, - констатировала Лея. Значит, Гален одаренный. Любопытно.  
\- Да.  
\- А в следующий раз… вы уверены, что это была реальная атака, а не еще одна инсценировка? Сейчас вы живы, а по результатам предыдущего опыта ваш покровитель наверняка выяснил пределы вашей прочности.  
\- Чтобы убить меня с гарантией, надо хорошо постараться, - на этот раз Гален усмехнулся и глазами тоже, сощурился от легкого веселья. – Я могу разрушитель на себя уронить нечаянно, а потом выругаться и уползти.  
\- Гален, - Лея с упреком покачала головой.  
\- Не верите. Оно и к лучшему, на самом деле.  
Лея окинула Галена взглядом. Жесткие черты лица, равнодушные карие глаза. Несколько тонких, почти незаметных шрамов. Такой молодой, хоть и сильный. Нет, он совсем не был похож на человека, способного выжить после крушения имперского разрушителя.  
\- Ваш наставник достоин глубочайшего уважения.  
Ее слова заставили Галена чуть вздрогнуть.  
\- Ну, я согласен. Но вы-то отчего так думаете?  
\- Он дал вам сделать выбор и смирился с решением, которое вы приняли, - Лея пожала плечами.  
\- Какой еще выбор?  
\- Я вряд ли ошибусь, если предположу, что для вас было два варианта на Звезде Смерти: поддержать своего покровителя или помочь Альянсу. Вы избрали второй путь. И ваш наставник вместо того, чтобы удержать силой или просто убить – он ведь знает, насколько вы живучи? – помог вам реалистично «умереть» для Империи. А после этого оборвал все каналы связи, чтобы не подставить ни вас, ни себя. Немногие способны принять выбор дорогого человека, когда он вступает в резкое противоречие с собственными моральными принципами. Ваш покровитель – очень сильный человек.  
\- Я не… хатт, это и правда так выглядит со стороны? – резко спросил Гален. Пальцы его напряглись, смяли ткань рукавов.  
\- Я могу ошибаться, - не стала настаивать Лея. – Вы ведь не беседовали с ним тогда, верно? Не знаете его мотивов.  
Она негромко вздохнула.  
\- Очень многие конфликты можно было бы разрешить легко и безболезненно, просто поговорив.  
\- Одаренные – хаттовы эмпаты, мы чувствуем эмоции собеседника, - Гален расцепил руки, поправил без нужды перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. – Особенно если хорошо знаем друг друга. Нет потребности в словах.  
\- Но ведь в первый раз ваш покровитель сумел застать вас врасплох, ударив в спину? Несмотря на всю эмпатию?  
\- Да, мастер опытнее и хорошо закрывается… хатт, - Гален помотал головой. – Спасибо. Правда, спасибо. Мне нужно как следует над этим подумать.  
\- Я рада, что смогла помочь, - улыбнулась Лея, провожая взглядом высокую, болезненно выпрямившуюся фигуру.  
Будет неловко, если своей нечаянной психологической помощью она ухитрится лишить Альянс ценного союзника. Судя по невербальным реакциям, неведомый покровитель был для Галена куда больше, чем просто руководителем. Насколько она помнила, одаренные сильно привязываются к своим учителям, даже джедаи, у которых это не поощряется. Гален – бывший инквизитор? Или как там зовутся одаренные на службе Империи?  
Лея увидела его в следующий раз уже через пару часов, когда получила от Мадина подтверждение, что список команды переслан на центральный компьютер «Сокола». Гален стоял у посадочных опор корабля, независимо скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Приветствую вас, - Лея дружелюбно наклонила голову. – Отец желает что-то мне сообщить?  
\- Не отец, - Гален мотнул головой. – Я лечу с вами.  
Лея озадаченно нахмурилась.  
\- С какой это стати? – вынырнул из трюма Люк. В руках он держал ящик с картриджами для бластерной винтовки.  
\- Хороший боец лишним не будет, - отрезал Гален. В полутьме ангара, взрезанной тут и там прожекторами, Лея разглядела на его лице мрачную решимость.  
\- Группа и так раздулась, как мофф сектора после трех фуршетов подряд. Половину народа надо бы на землю ссадить.  
\- Хороший боец ближнего боя, обученный одаренный, - чуть надавил голосом Гален. – Мэндо, я не посягаю на твое место и твой повторитель.  
Люк поднял визор шлема к потолку ангара.  
\- Джетиизе на моем пути размножаются, как шебуршащиеся гизки в глазах пьяного техника. Братья, за что?  
\- Ты мне тоже не нравишься, - усмехнулся Гален. – Но мое участие в экспедиции не обсуждается.  
\- Люк просто не любит джедаев, - Лея протянула руку в успокаивающем жесте. Гален машинально качнулся в сторону, уходя от прикосновения.  
\- И за дело, - буркнул Люк. – Короче, джетии, ты точно не остаешься в гостях у местных?  
\- Точно.  
\- Тогда предлагаю вооруженный нейтралитет до первого совместного боя. Не полезешь ко мне – не получишь ответки. А дальше посмотрим.  
\- Идет, - Гален пожал плечами. Лея подумала, что Люк, кажется, извлек урок из общения с Кеноби. Теперь он оговаривает условия совместного существования заранее. Или, по крайней мере, пытается.  
Корабль оказался готов к вылету уже глубокой ночью. Кают-компания «Сокола», не рассчитанная на единовременное пребывание такого количества разумных, была забита до отказа. Лее пришлось разместиться вплотную к Реймусу, и тот сидел напряженный, как струна, и периодически пытался отодвинуться, чтобы не прижиматься к ней чересчур плотно. С3РО запихнули в угол за сиденьями, R2D2 и вовсе залез под стол и что-то там задумчиво пиликал. Гален уже привычно для Леи подпирал переборку. Люк постарался оставить между собой и Кеноби как можно больше пространства и стоял теперь на пороге; со стороны они с Галеном выглядели очень похоже.  
\- Куда летим-то, ваше прекраснейшее высочество? – Хана ничуть не смущала необходимость привалиться к мохнатому боку напарника.  
\- Татуин.  
\- Чего? – Хан резко подался вперед. – Вы там с кормовой турели не падали случайно?  
\- Что не так? – Лея нахмурилась.  
\- Вейдер, - коротко пояснил от дверей Люк. – За нами не было хвоста. Значит, скорее всего, он до сих пор кайфует на Татуине.  
\- А даже если он уже и свалил, напоминаю, что мы сперли оттуда мой «Сокол»! И это значит, что нас там не любят и любить не будут еще долго!  
\- Джаббу с высокой долей вероятности убил Вейдер, - заметила Лея.  
\- И вычистил всех его подпевал? Ваше умнейшее высочество, я верю в гений Вейдера, но даже ему для этого надо побольше времени!  
\- Татуин пока небезопасен, - заключил Люк. – Именно сейчас я поставил бы на Мустафар. Вейдер либо в секторе Арканис, либо гоняется за тобой, Лея. Домой ему не с руки залетать.  
Лея сжала пальцы на краю стола. Она не передавала Люку список планет, на которые R2D2 разослал копии чертежей. Абсолютно точно не передавала.  
\- Мне сказал астромех, - наверное, у нее было слишком красноречивое выражение лица. – Я знаю бинарный, помнишь?  
\- Да, - Лея облегченно выдохнула. Конечно, Люк всего лишь пообщался с R2D2. И как только сумел разговорить маленького металлического упрямца?  
\- О Мустафаре не может быть и речи, - серьезно возразил Кеноби. – Резиденция Вейдера – это не только сам ситх. Там полно охраны, боевые дроиды. Почти наверняка – отделение СИБ.  
\- Боевой дроид и у нас есть, - фыркнул вокодером Люк.  
\- О нет. Госпожа, этот приверженец агрессивных переговоров опять принялся за свое. Прошу вас, объясните ему необоснованность подобных утверждений.  
\- Ваше высочество… - Реймус замялся, но вновь перешел на упрощенное обращение, - Лея, перечислите, пожалуйста, все возможные для посещения планеты. Татуин в наших обстоятельствах действительно выглядит не лучшим выбором, но соваться на Мустафар было бы и вовсе самоубийством.  
\- Корусант, Набу, Джеонозис, Татуин, Мустафар, - не стала скрывать Лея. – Данные пришли на терминалы в этих точках галактики.  
\- Набу? – предложил Реймус. – Тихая пасторальная планета. Имперское присутствие выражено слабо. Уровень криминалитета крайне низок. Кланы привечают инопланетных гостей.  
\- Набу – родина Палпатина, - задумчиво повторила Лея слова Мотмы. Эта точка выглядела идеальным местом, чтобы начать поиски. Безопасным и удобным. Будь она Императором, не упустила бы возможности разместить там пару хитрых ловушек. Впрочем, Император не знает, куда именно направил чертежи R2D2…  
\- Не слетать ли нам на Джеонозис? – заговорил Кеноби. – Набу, скорее всего, охраняют незаметно, Император ценит свои корни. Лучше начать с менее известной планеты.  
\- Что у нас на Джеонозисе? – Лея повернулась к Реймусу.  
\- Развалины и пустыня, - не разочаровал ее капитан. – Руины городов-ульев. Планете сильно досталось еще в войну клонов, а Империя довершила дело.  
\- Там хоть устройства связи уцелели? – Лея наклонилась к астродроиду. – R2D2, терминал, принявший твое сообщение, исправен?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Ответ положительный, - подал голос из угла С3РО. – Госпожа, Джеонозис – отвратительное место. Там меня разобрали на части и заставили выполнять неподобающие для протокольного дроида функции!  
\- Подойдет как первая точка, - подвела итог Лея. – Если по каким-либо причинам не получится добиться результата, слетаем на Набу. Это в любом случае безопаснее, чем Татуин и Мустафар.  
\- Принято, - Хан поднялся на ноги. – Тогда рассаживайтесь по местам. Будем взлетать. Люк, занимай турели.  
\- Альдераан – мирная планета, - заметила Лея. – Нет смысла в подобных предосторожностях.  
Люк под шлемом отчетливо усмехнулся.  
\- Я понимаю, Лея. Мандалор – тоже мирная планета. Очень.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Ваше высочество! Лея!  
Лея резко села на постели, встряхнула головой.  
\- Реймус? Что-то случилось?  
\- Мы вышли из гиперпространства, Лея. Все в порядке? – Реймус стоял на пороге. На «Соколе» была только общая каюта, и Хан выделил ей, как единственной женщине среди пассажиров, крохотную каморку технического назначения. Кажется, раньше там держали запасные инструменты. Бытовые условия на «Соколе» вообще оказались несколько проблемными. Системы жизнеобеспечения в теории выдерживали нагрузку до шести пассажиров, не считая двоих членов экипажа, но на практике не хватало ресурса освежителя, барахлила вентиляция… даже спальных мест недоставало. Три койки в общей каюте – это слишком мало для шестерых мужчин, один из которых – вуки, а второй – мандалорец. Хан предложил кому-нибудь занять кушетку импровизированного медотсека в одном из многочисленных закутков корабля, но Реймус и Люк с редкостным единодушием предпочли спать на полу. Удивительно, насколько схожими оказались суеверия бывалого космолетчика и потомственного мандалорца.  
Зато благодаря таким скромным условиям проживания Лее удалось однажды увидеть Люка без вечного глухого шлема. А заодно – осознать, почему же мандалорец старается снимать его как можно реже. Она ожидала, что Люк окажется похожим на Галена: жесткие черты лица, острый взгляд. А за Т-образным визором скрывались ярко-голубые глаза, очень светлые волосы и трогательная, почти детская мордашка. Встреть Лея его на улицах Альдеры – никогда не подумала бы, что перед ней профессиональный наемник. Для того чтобы его начали воспринимать всерьез, Люку явно не хватало пяти-семи лет возраста и пары шрамов. Пока что его хотелось обнять, накормить чем-нибудь вкусным и укутать одеялом. И, судя по раздраженно-тоскливому взгляду, Люк это прекрасно знал.  
\- Я уже встаю, - Лея провела рукой по лбу. – Не обращайте внимания, мне просто приснился дурной сон.  
Пожалуй, в этой каморке слишком тесно и душно. Неудивительно, что не обошлось без кошмаров. В прошлый перелет, когда она, устав после забега по ангарному комплексу, половину суток проспала в кресле второго пилота, ее хотя бы не пыталась сожрать голодная нексу.  
Реймус вышел в коридор, захлопнув за собой переборку. Лея скинула тонкое одеяло и поднялась на ноги. Стоит переодеться, она вся вспотела за ночь. Видимо, слишком сильно металась во сне. Откуда только подсознание вытащило этот сюжет? Какая-то арена, звенящая голосами и взмахами крыльев, жесткие кандалы на руках, каменный столб, по которому удалось взлететь не хуже, чем геккону по стене… Юноша, почти мальчик, у соседнего столба. Она так и не успела разглядеть его лицо. Слишком внезапно проснулась.  
С низкой орбиты Джеонозис не впечатлял. Буро-желтые пустоши, выветренные временем скалы. Промелькнули слева развалины чего-то, бывшего раньше подземным городом: гигантская впадина в земле, в которой еще виднелись тонкие черточки внутренних перегородок.  
\- Здесь можно до конца времен искать рабочий терминал, - заметил Хан. – У вас есть планетарные координаты?  
\- Если бы все было так легко, - поморщился Реймус. – У нас есть результаты дешифровки кода. Судя по ним, терминал находится на одной из дроидных фабрик Джеонозиса. Вероятнее всего, номера 2/4 или 2/5. Список фабрик передан на центральный компьютер.  
\- Принято, полетим туда, - пробормотал Хан. – Но что-то мне не кажется, что вы найдете здесь хоть одну работающую железку.  
\- Для начала уточним координаты, - предложила Лея. – R2D2, терминал, принявший твое сообщение, находится на дроидной фабрике №2/4?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
Эту трель она тоже успела запомнить за прошедшие дни. «Ответ положительный».  
\- А где конкретно находится терминал?  
\- Буип-боп. Бип.  
Лея нахмурилась. Нужно было позвать в кабину С3РО.  
\- У него нет данных, - прозвучало из вокодера. Люк шагнул к приборной панели, положил руку в металлической перчатке на спинку кресла Хана. – Думаю, тут не обошлось без землетрясений. Откуда астромеху знать, в какую задницу сарлакка провалился после бомбежки его терминал?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- В любом случае, на саму фабрику мы сесть не сможем, - Хан повернул корабль вправо и теперь завис над очередным гигантским котлованом, частично заваленным обломками скал. – «Сокол», конечно, не исследовательское судно с кучей датчиков, но я и без них вижу, что грунт неустойчивый. Ножками пройдетесь.  
\- Опустимся на ближайшую скальную площадку, дальше доберемся пешком, - согласился Реймус. – Хан, Чубакка, вам лучше остаться на корабле и быть готовыми взлетать.  
\- Не вопрос. Только вряд ли на вас тут кто-то нападет. Разве что камень на голову.  
Лея молчала. Широкое пространство сбоку от бывшей фабрики отчего-то неприятно напомнило ей виденную во сне арену. И такой знакомый цвет скал, желтый с бурым оттенком, совсем непохожий на татуинский песчаник.  
Снаружи было тихо и пустынно. Хрустел под ногами мелкий щебень, негромко пел ветер в скалах. Кое-где между камнями открывались темные норы-провалы примерно по пояс Лее.  
\- Это ходы для малых рабочих особей джеонозийцев, - пояснил Кеноби. – Не советую туда заходить. Инсектоидам удобно перемещаться даже в самых узких коридорах, а вот человеку там было несложно застрять и в более благополучные для фабрики годы. Сейчас же, уверен, немало проходов завалено.  
\- R2D2, где находится терминал? – Лея шагнула вперед и поспешно спрыгнула с поехавшего под ногами участка.  
\- Буип-биуп, боуоп. Бип-бип-буоп.  
\- Двадцать два года назад он располагался на 232 метра на северо-северо-восток отсюда и 1342 метра вниз, - виновато перевел С3РО. – Вероятно, доступ к терминалу может быть затруднен.  
\- Да уж пожалуй, - хмыкнул Люк. – Не стоило ли уточнить этот момент до высадки?  
\- Не хочешь лезть в ходы джеонозийцев? – поинтересовался Реймус.  
\- В точку, аруэтии. Мой ракетный ранец хреново работает, когда я ползу на пузе. Задницу припекает.  
Их разговор прервало шевеление в одном из провалов. Лея отработанным движением нырнула за ближайший камень и пригляделась. Из прохода вылез, поскрипывая манипуляторами, старый, еще времен Конфедерации дроид. В-1, Лея помнила эту длинномордую модель. Дроид покрылся бурыми пятнами то ли пыли, то ли ржавчины, его левая нога подламывалась в коленном суставе, но бластерный пистолет уверенно смотрел в сторону группы. Лея не почувствовала страха. С одиночным В-1 она и сама могла бы справиться. А уж под охраной мандалорца и двух джедаев… тут и дройдек бояться не стоит.  
\- Прш-ш… пкх-х… предатель, - пару раз хрипнув вокодером, отчетливо произнес В-1. – Уничтожить предателя.  
Выстрел из бластера принял на клинок Кеноби, без труда отразив пучок плазмы в дроида.  
\- Интересно, к кому это он обращался? – произнес в пространство Реймус.  
\- О. Боюсь, сэр, что я мог быть знаком с этим недостойным милитаристом. Моя биография, увы, запятнана короткой службой в рядах армии Конфедерации независимых планет, - С3РО стыдливо потупился и добавил: - Хотя и по частям.  
\- Ну даешь, золотистый, - хохотнул Люк. – Они ухитрились-таки активировать твои секретные протоколы?  
\- Протестую. Это было вопиющее насилие над личностью. Меня расчленили и отправили в обработку на конвейере. В результате фрагменты моего тела оказались вынуждены вести бой против Республики. Самый прискорбный эпизод того времени, - С3РО покрутил головой. – К счастью, хозяин быстро вернул мне целостность.  
\- Видать, повезло тебе с ним, - отметил Люк. – Отыскать обломки протокольника среди всего металлического мусора, что наверняка накрошили в том бою… Уважаю.  
\- О да. Энакин Скайуокер был прекрасным хозяином. Я горд, что служил ему и на мирных переговорах, и, увы, в более рискованных авантюрах, - С3РО красноречиво махнул манипулятором.  
Люк замер, затем медленно забросил за спину тяжелый повторитель.  
\- Погоди, золотистый. Ты знал Энакина Скайуокера?  
\- Разумеется, сэр. Ведь именно он создал меня. А после при многочисленных технических усовершенствованиях, переработках, профилактических ремонтах и замене поврежденных деталей привел мой функционал к нынешнему состоянию, за что я весьма ему признателен. Если учесть судьбу стандартного протокольного дроида на Татуине… право же, то отвратительное расчленение на конвейере Джеонозиса показалось бы мне легкой полировкой внешних пластин.  
\- И ты работал вместе с Энакином Скайуокером, - проговорил Люк. Вокодер искажал голос, не выдавая эмоций, но размеренный темп механической речи подсказал Лее: отчего-то этот факт крайне взволновал мандалорца.  
\- О да! Джедаи часто занимались дипломатическими делами, в ходе которых протокольный дроид моей квалификации был небесполезен. Жаль, что на многих миссиях у меня не находилось возможности сопровождать хозяина, - С3РО печально покрутил головой. – Энакин Скайуокер был умелым джедаем, однако, увы, слишком часто делал акцент на силовой части проведения переговоров, в том числе и в ситуациях, когда имелся шанс этого избежать. В таких случаях ему не помешал бы опытный протокольный дроид.  
\- И у тебя, наверное, остались записи с совместных заданий, - предположил Люк.  
\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, но штатная процедура передачи протокольного дроида новому владельцу включает в себя обязательную чистку блоков памяти, - разочаровал его С3РО. – В моем вычислительном ядре сохранились общие сведения об Энакине Скайуокере и часть предметных данных, однако более конкретная информация просто отсутствует.  
\- Дроидам всегда чистят память, Люк, - заговорил Кеноби, оглядев С3РО. – Однако, может быть, я смогу удовлетворить твое любопытство. Ведь я тоже неплохо знал твоего отца.  
В следующую секунду дуло повторителя уже смотрело ему в грудь.  
\- Что ты несешь, джетии? Я – Люк Ларс из клана Фетт!  
\- Ты забываешь, Люк: мы были соседями, пока мне не пришлось улететь по делам, а тебя не забрал наставник, - покачал головой Кеноби. – И пусть Ларсы не слишком доверяли старому, немного ненормальному Бену, но и не опасались его настолько, чтобы прятать ребенка. Ты очень похож на отца, Люк. И внешностью, и Силой.  
Краем глаза Лея видела, как слегка сощурился Гален, явно запоминая каждое слово. У юноши повадки разведчика с неплохим опытом. Когда только обзавестись успел? Впрочем, это куда как менее интересно, чем приоткрывающиеся грани биографии Люка.  
\- Опять хатта за хвост, - вздохнул мандалорец, опуская оружие. – Сколько дворцовых клумб мне надо пропахать твоей башкой, Бен, чтобы до тебя дошло, что я неодаренный?  
Гален коротко, почти неслышно хмыкнул. На резкий поворот визора в его сторону ответил равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Этот аргумент не очень работает, Люк, - виновато улыбнулся Кеноби. – К слову, я могу рассказать тебе об Энакине Скайуокере, если хочешь. Но, пожалуй, уже на корабле.  
\- В следующем прыжке у меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы потратить бесцельно час-другой, - буркнул Люк. – Лучше байки джетии, чем его же нотации.  
Лея кивнула про себя. Да, для такого личного разговора здесь действительно не самое лучшее место. Того и гляди, вылезет из-за камней уже не безобидный В-1, а дройдека или что покрупнее. Да и Реймус с подозрением прислушивается к беседе. Ведь Энакин Скайуокер – единственный джедай, посмертно признанный героем Империи за спасение канцлера во время переворота. Его сын, с точки зрения многих повстанцев, не может выглядеть полностью благонадежным.  
Кажется, на корабле придется еще раз вспомнить навыки подслушивания. Этот разговор обещает быть слишком интересным, чтобы им пренебрегать. В конце концов, о нанятом телохранителе следует иметь максимум информации, чтобы не столкнуться с неприятным сюрпризом в самый неподходящий момент… Лея молча мотнула головой. Нет, не стоит лгать самой себе. Ее просто отчего-то сильно цепляет затронутая магистром тема.  
Точное место расположения терминала они обнаружили через полтора часа. Точка в глубине северной части котлована под широкой осыпью каменных обломков.  
\- Чтобы все это разобрать, нужно пригнать с десяток дроидов-шахтеров, - механический голос Люка оставался бесстрастным. – Железный, как ты планировал лезть к терминалу?  
\- Буип. Бип-биуп, буоп.  
\- Задачи планировать не было. Только предоставить информацию, - перевел С3РО. – Прошу простить этого несносного грубияна, госпожа.  
\- Ну, его и правда не просили рассчитать проход к нужной точке, - вздохнула Лея. – Магистр Кеноби, вы ведь раньше посещали Джеонозис, верно? Есть ли возможность пробраться к терминалу по внутренним туннелям?  
\- Раньше точно была, - кивнул Кеноби. – После бомбардировки… Я могу помедитировать на познание места. Выяснить, насколько глубоко идет завал.  
\- Действуйте, - согласилась Лея. – Гален, вы присоединитесь?  
Гален поморщился и мотнул головой.  
\- Нам с магистром будет очень тяжело работать вместе. Есть некоторое… несовпадение базовых характеристик Силы. Только мешать друг другу станем.  
Кеноби медитировал около двух часов. Реймус успел проверить на проходимость самый широкий из тех коридоров, что находились в устойчивой скальной породе. Тот прерывался завалом примерно через пятьдесят метров. Люк смотрел на его попытки со скепсисом, не скрываемым даже маской.  
\- Ломаный камень идет вглубь примерно на километр с небольшим, - доложил наконец Кеноби, поднявшись на ноги. – Основное помещение защищено перекрытиями в один слой. Предполагаю, терминал находится именно там. Иначе ему бы не удалось уцелеть. Можно разобрать завал.  
\- Нам нечем, - с сомнением заметил Реймус. – Я не умаляю ваших способностей, магистр, но больше километра битого камня…  
\- Мне и не справиться с такой задачей, - согласился Кеноби. – Я владею телекинезом не хуже иных рыцарей, но этот навык никогда не был моей сильной стороной. Возможно, Старкиллер сможет нам помочь?  
Лея отметила про себя новое, незнакомое имя.  
\- Много мелких объектов, а не один большой, - Гален резко дернул щекой на слова Кеноби. – Будь там одна здоровенная скала, достал бы без проблем, а так… Ладно, отойдите тогда.  
\- Подожди, - попросила Лея. – R2D2, ты можешь еще раз убедиться в работоспособности терминала?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Хорошо. А проверять это постоянно сможешь? Следить за исходящим сигналом или отправлять тестовые сообщения примерно раз в две-три секунды, чтобы выяснить, если терминал выйдет из строя.  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Тогда скажи при необходимости, - Лея отошла назад, на участок, показавшийся ей наиболее устойчивым. – Гален, начинайте, пожалуйста.  
Это было красиво. Лея не видела раньше, чтобы одаренные работали в полную силу, притом настолько масштабно. Перед Галеном грозно и неспешно крутился вихрь из осколков, то и дело какой-то из них отлетал в сторону и ударялся в каменистую землю или скалу. Осыпь постепенно смещалась, сползала по склону. Насколько Лея могла видеть через облако пыли, Гален сдвигал ее путь вбок, в сторону от точки расположения терминала.  
Вихрь каменного крошева кружился минут десять. Потом почва под ногами Галена осела, заставив одаренного резко прыгнуть на несколько метров назад, а R2D2 невозмутимо что-то пиликнул.  
\- Сигнал терминала потерян, - доложил С3РО. – Мне очень жаль, госпожа.  
\- Слишком неустойчивые породы, - Гален стер с лица желтовато-бурую пыль. – Я пробился вниз метров на двести, а дальше, похоже, был пласт меньшей плотности… Не знаю, я не горняк.  
В негромком хмыканье Люка Лея без труда прочитала вечное «никакой пользы от этих джетиизе».  
\- Не вините себя, Гален, едва ли кто-либо смог бы сделать больше, - вздохнула Лея. – Что ж, тогда нет смысла продолжать раскопки. Думаю, Хан обрадуется, что ему не пришлось впустую тратить пару дней.  
R2D2 что-то одобрительно пиликнул ей в ответ.  
На «Соколе» не ждали разведчиков так рано. Лее пришлось постучать по закрытому трапу, потом помахать руками возле фронтальных камер, и только тогда Хан разблокировал вход.  
\- Быстро вы. Что, ни хатта?  
\- Завал, - объяснила Лея. – При попытке раскопать осыпь сошла вниз и уничтожила терминал. Придется лететь на Набу.  
Договорив, она прямо спиной почувствовала неясную тревогу от кого-то из спутников. Это уже начинало нервировать, если не сказать сильнее.  
\- Набу – планета производства R2D2, верно? – Кеноби с сомнением покачал головой. – Неудивительно, что он отправил копии чертежей туда, где был создан. И это предвидит любой, кто хоть немного разбирается в логике дроидов. Там нас может ждать засада.  
Лея задумчиво кивнула. С одной стороны, ее неясные подозрения насчет Набу только что получили обоснование. С другой – в первый раз, когда речь зашла об этой планете, Кеноби ненавязчиво перевел разговор, предложив Джеонозис.  
\- R2D2, а по каким критериям ты выбирал планеты, на которые выслал копии чертежей? – спросила Лея.  
\- Биуп-буп-буиуп, бип.  
\- Секретный протокол 23М11/18-07, кодовое обозначение – «Реван», - проговорил С3РО. – Ох, старая ты консервная банка, ты оправдываешь этим протоколом любые поступки, не подобающие уважающему себя дроиду. Как так можно?  
\- Буп.  
\- Так, ваше прекраснейшее высочество, если я правильно помню, в списке был еще и Татуин, - Хан откинулся на спинку кресла. – Решаем важный вопрос: нам туда потом лететь придется или нет?  
\- Вероятность этого весьма велика, - признала Лея, покосившись на Кеноби. Магистр отчего-то очень не хочет лететь на Набу. Есть ли риск, что он саботирует успешный прыжок? Да. Джедаи могут влиять на сознание разумных. Одно короткое движение Силой – и Хан введет в навигационный компьютер иные координаты. Хатт, она не думала об этом раньше. А ведь корабль не полетит на Набу, если против этого возразит действием хоть один из присутствующих на борту одаренных. Люк яростно отказывается от своего дара, Гален до сих пор вел себя абсолютно нейтрально… а вот Кеноби уже успел показать свою позицию, притом не полностью совпадающую с целями путешествия. Возможно, лететь на Набу все-таки не стоит?  
\- Тогда предлагаю вот что, - Хан пробарабанил пальцами по столу. – Сунемся в систему на периферии и включим пассивные радары. Вейдер без эскадры не летает, а такую кучу металла засечет даже самый паршивый сенсорный комплекс. Если видим, что имперский флот еще не свалил – разворачиваемся и уходим, «Сокол» оторвется. А если система пуста – пробуем сесть.  
\- Еще в прошлом прыжке ты ратовал за любую планету, кроме Татуина, - заметил Реймус. – Что изменилось?  
\- Наше расположение в пространстве, - фыркнул Хан. – До Татуина пять часов лету через гипер. До Набу нам добираться не меньше трех дней. Ты изучал когда-нибудь логистику, а, офицер?  
\- Нам может и вовсе не понадобиться возвращаться на Татуин, если мы найдем терминал на Набу.  
\- А если не найдем? – парировал Хан. – Нелегально сунуться на Корусант реально, но это игра в кости: то ли повезет, то ли нет. На Мустафаре, вон, вообще Вейдер живет. Только и останется, что пилить обратно.  
Чубакка что-то предупреждающе рыкнул.  
\- Верно, - Хан поморщился. – Этот ваш терминал, он в городе или где? В Мос-Айсли мне садиться нельзя.  
Реймус вывел на экран датапада цифробуквенную последовательность.  
\- Не Мос-Айсли, - констатировал Хан. – Где-то за городом.  
Люк заглянул в датапад и длинно присвистнул вокодером.  
\- Еще как за городом. Знаю я это место. Сядешь без проблем, Хан, только за пределы гостевой площадки не лезь.  
\- У тебя есть координаты, - удовлетворенно кивнула Лея. Признаться, поиск нужного терминала на Татуине был очередным слабым местом. R2D2 мог запеленговать источник сигнала, но только с небольшого расстояния. А прочесывать всю планету… они не имперские штурмовики, их слишком мало.  
\- Есть, - Люк дернул наплечниками. – Но говорить с теми, кто там живет, я буду сам. На фермах незнакомцам не доверяют.  
\- Значит, пробуем высадиться на Татуине, - подвел итог Реймус. – А Набу, если что, пойдет следующим пунктом.  
\- Если в точке выхода нас совершенно случайно не поджидает имперский флот, что вполне вероятно, - пробормотал С3РО. – Это будет ужасающим концом нашей авантюры.

В трюм Лея пробралась без труда. Хан не брал товара, и пространство перед грузовым люком занимали только контейнеры с запчастями и продовольствием. Насколько она знала, контрабандист воспользовался возможностью и вытребовал у дворцовых служб натуральные продукты взамен пищевых концентратов. Не очень разумно с точки зрения грузоподъемности: сублимированные брикеты синтетических белковых наборов весили куда меньше, чем копченая колбаса и замороженные овощи. Но Лее доводилось пробовать эти концентраты, и Хана она понимала.  
В любом случае, неполная загрузка трюма сейчас играла ей на руку: путь к небольшому закутку между стационарным контейнером для запчастей к маневровым двигателям и боковой переборкой ничего не загораживало. А именно из этой точки, как она успела выяснить, было неплохо слышно все, что происходило в ее каморке. Лея подозревала, что такую возможность для слежки за подозрительными пассажирами соорудил сам Хан. Что поделать, при большом количестве разумных на «Соколе» действительно оставалось немного мест для уединенных разговоров. Каморка для инструментов, рубка, в которой постоянно находится то сам Хан, то Чубакка… еще, пожалуй, освежитель. Его кабинка запиралась изнутри, а шум волновых очистителей наверняка перекрыл бы голоса. Но Лея не сомневалась: Люк скорее сменяет свой повторитель на игрушечную ракетницу, чем залезет вместе с Кеноби в один освежитель.  
К ее молчаливому возмущению, место для подслушивания оказалось занято: у переборки присел на колено Гален. Заметив ее, сдвинулся в сторону, пустил вперед.  
\- Гален, что вы…  
\- Оставьте, «принцесса», мне тоже интересно, - кавычки на собственном титуле Лея услышала отчетливо и остро взглянула на Галена.  
\- «Принцесса»?  
\- Я не стану болтать, - чуть дернул плечами Гален. – Не знаю, зачем вы изображаете Лею, но раз это дело Альянса, я подыграю.  
Лея до резкой боли вжала ногти в ладони. На ум моментально пришли слова отца: «Нужна была замена». Она не Лея? Только заменила Лею? Но почему она этого не помнит? Медикаменты, гипноз, воздействие Силы… Есть глиттерилл, наркотик, влияющий на память. Ее заставили забыть, чтобы она не выдала себя, попав в руки Империи?  
\- Где я ошиблась? – Лея почти не слышала собственного голоса.  
\- Руки, - непонятно ответил Гален. – И возрастное восприятие. А еще вы меня не узнали, но это мелочи.  
Лея перевела взгляд на собственные ладони. Изящные, форма отточена веками характерной для аристократов селекции. Ухоженные, коротко подстриженные ногти без лака или модных в последний год флуоресцентных наклеек. Кожа немного одрябла, до сих пор не оправилась от татуинского жара. Характерных мозолей или шрамов нет.  
Гален несильно ткнул ее локтем под ребра, Лея вздрогнула и прислушалась. Где-то за переборкой трюма хлопнули двери технической каморки.  
\- Ты хотел поговорить со мной, Люк, - голос Кеноби звучал совсем тихо, но отчетливо. – О твоем отце.  
\- Нет, Бен, не о нем, - Люк был мрачен, это Лея слышала даже через вокодер. – О такой замечательной штуке, как информационная безопасность. Какого хатта ты треплешь языком на весь обитаемый космос?  
\- Ты сам завел этот разговор с С3РО, - слегка удивился Кеноби.  
\- Я собирался вытрясти из него сведения о генерале-джетии, которого уважаю за профессионализм и умение не заваливать врага трупами солдат. Я не заявлял всем присутствующим, включая уцелевших В-1 в катакомбах, что Энакин Скайуокер – якобы мой отец.  
\- Мне жаль, что я невольно выдал твою тайну, Люк, - проговорил Кеноби, - но тебе едва ли удалось бы хранить ее долго. Ты действительно похож на отца, и любой, кто хоть немного знал Энакина Скайуокера…  
Вокодер Люка издал какое-то раздраженное шипение.  
\- Что, он тоже носил глухие доспехи и не снимал их даже в сортире?  
Кеноби поперхнулся продолжением фразы.  
\- Хм, я не это имел в виду.  
\- Вот и не имей. Бен, похожих людей в галактике много, - судя по тяжелым, но негромким звукам, Люк прошелся по каморке туда-сюда: два шага в одну сторону, шаг в другую. – С чего ты вообще взял, что я сын генерала? Учти, я тоже не знаю наверняка. Мне говорили об этом люди, по определению не имевшие достоверной информации. Свечку не держали, сына не рожали. Может, у мамы просто была интрижка со Скайуокером, и она предпочитала думать, что я пошел в героя-джетии, а не в муженька-торговца с пузом, как у хатта.  
\- Я знаю об этом лишь то, что поведала мне Сила, - спокойно произнес Кеноби.  
За переборкой что-то коротко лязгнуло.  
\- Да ну? А по-моему, джетии, ты темнишь.  
\- Не стану спорить, я был знаком и с Энакином, и с его женой, - признал Кеноби.  
\- Близко знаком, да? Так, может, я сын вовсе не Скайуокера, а твой? - Люк коротко хохотнул вокодером. – Соблазнил беспомощную женщину, а, Бен? Дождался, пока ее муж вылетит на задание, залез в дом, уволок маму на какую-нибудь безлюдную планетку и надругался? А Скайуокер тебя потом догнал и все выступающие детали обрезал.  
\- Джедаи так не поступают! – Лея отметила крохотную, почти неуловимую заминку перед словами Кеноби. – Нет, Люк, настолько тесно я с твоей матерью не общался. Но неплохо знал твоего отца, он был моим учеником…  
\- Неплохо – это насколько близко? – непонятно как, но скабрезную ухмылку Люк ухитрился передать даже сквозь равномерное звучание вокодера.  
\- Вот любовь к дурным штукам ты точно унаследовал от него, - вздохнул Кеноби. – Признавайся: хочешь довести меня до сердечного приступа?  
Лея подавила смешок. Судя по тому, как лихо магистр махал мечом при прорыве с Татуина, до инфаркта ему было, как им – до чертежей Звезды Смерти.  
\- А что? – невинно уточнил Люк. – Отрежу у трупа голову, сдам Вейдеру, опишу, как именно тебя грохнул. Глядишь, еще и премию подкинут. За больную фантазию.  
\- Нехороший у тебя юмор, Люк.  
\- Я серьезен, как два месяца не чищенный гранатомет. Не веришь?  
\- Не верю. Но на всякий случай учти: за твою голову Вейдер заплатит ненамного меньше, чем за мою.  
\- С чего бы? – опешил Люк. – Я ему камушки в гипердвигатель не кидал. А мое участие в этой авантюре с планами еще доказать надо.  
\- Вейдер сулит большие деньги за одаренных. Живых одаренных.  
\- Опять хатта за хвост! – судя по металлическому лязгу, Люк от избытка чувств ударил кулаком по переборке. – Джетии, кончай с этой темой! Даже если я каким-то чудом одаренный, я скорее буду учиться у Галена, чем у тебя!  
Лея быстро скосила глаза на соседа по подслушиванию и наткнулась на такой же озадаченный взгляд.  
\- Он хотя бы не имеет мне мозг, а тихо делает свое дело, - добавил за переборкой Люк. – И да, Бен, я читал розыскные списки. Там нет строчки «одаренный, одна штука – сорок тысяч кредитов». Даже по весу не принимают. Только конкретные рожи, на которых у Империи есть зуб.  
На миг Лее показалось, что в голосе Люка мелькнуло легчайшее сомнение.  
\- От тебя Вейдер не откажется, - наверное, Кеноби в каморке покачал головой. – Видишь ли, Люк, он тоже знал твоего отца.  
\- Договаривай, Бен.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Вейдер убил твоего отца.  
За переборкой наступило короткое молчание.  
\- Не доказано, - отрезал через пару секунд Люк. – Ни убийство, ни отцовство.  
\- Ты ведь можешь чувствовать ложь, Люк. Спроси у своего сердца.  
\- Предпочту грамотного независимого аналитика.  
\- Просто учитывай это. Тебе небезопасно встречаться с Вейдером. Убив отца, он не раз искал сына.  
\- Джетии, по-хорошему прошу: заткнись. Ты сегодня болтаешь слишком много, и все время не по делу.  
\- Я понимаю, Люк. Тебе нужно подумать над этим.  
Тихо хлопнули, снова смыкаясь, двери каморки. Прозвучала короткая, но выразительная речь на незнакомом Лее языке, после чего Люк тоже вышел в коридор. Лея отодвинулась от переборки и вопросительно глянула на Галена.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил тот. – Лорд Вейдер много кого убил. Но вообще-то по времени не совпадает. Генерал Скайуокер погиб почти за год до того, как Лорд Вейдер впервые появился на публике.  
\- Вейдер – это черные доспехи с сопелкой, - пожала плечами Лея. – Если он снимет броню, никто его и не заметит среди других разумных. Эффект Ревана. А магистр Кеноби – одаренный, они могут опознать друг друга по Силе.  
\- Может, и так, - Гален чуть нахмурился, медленно помотал головой. – Я никогда не смотрел на его доспехи с такой точки зрения.  
\- Репутация – страшная вещь, - кивнула Лея.  
\- А еще магистр хочет, чтобы Люк ни в коем случае не начал обучаться управлению Силой, - помолчав, добавил Гален. – Раз уж не у него, так ни у кого другого.  
Лея сжала губы. Да, Люк прямой, как ствол собственного повторителя. Если человек, которому он не доверяет, станет раз за разом твердить: «ты одаренный, ты должен овладеть своими скрытыми талантами!» - мандалорец пошлет его к хаттам и еще сильнее утвердится в своей нелюбви к джедаям и прочим использующим Силу. И Кеноби, знаменитый Переговорщик Кеноби никак не мог этого не учитывать.  
\- Идеология мандалорцев не слишком соответствует принципам, которые исповедовал Орден. А Люка поздно переделывать в соответствие с Кодексом.  
\- Поздно, - согласился Гален. – Да только Силу он уже использует. В том числе и сознательно. А талантливый самоучка может натворить таких дел, что самый дурной падший примерным юнлингом покажется.  
Лея вспомнила Татуин: тела без признаков ран на песке у дурной пещеры, схватившегося за горло иторианца. Крошащийся под пальцами Люка декоративный валун в альдераанском парке. «Это сервоприводы в броне». Да, похоже, о Силе мандалорец знает больше, чем хочет показать. С другой стороны, это его личное дело, а у нее… у нее есть более животрепещущие вопросы.  
За переборкой давно стихли все звуки. Гален, поднявшись с колена, тоже покинул трюм – бесшумной походкой молодого хищника, гулкие пластиковые плиты даже не стукнули под шагами. Лея сидела на полу у контейнера.  
Подслушанный разговор отодвинулся куда-то в глубину сознания, забылся до лучших времен. В голове вертелись слова Галена, то и дело прерываемые голосом отца. «Не знаю, зачем вы изображаете Лею, но раз это дело Альянса, я подыграю». «Нужна была замена».  
Так, не стоит нервничать и переживать, начнем рассуждать логически. Мог ли Гален ошибиться? Он вряд ли тесно общался с принцессой Альдераана, а люди меняются с течением времени… Нет, Гален как раз говорил, что она его не узнала. Должна была? Вероятно. Но Лея его не помнила.  
Спокойно. Вполне возможно, Гален все же ошибся. Какие аргументы он приводил в свою пользу? Руки и возрастное восприятие?  
Лея еще раз оглядела собственные ладони. Руки – основной показатель возраста, их старение сложнее скрыть, чем изменения кожи на лице или шее. Но у нее нет никаких компрометирующих следов на кистях. Красивые, в меру ухоженные ладони женщины из высшего общества, здоровой и находящейся в расцвете сил…  
Стоп. Принцессе Лее девятнадцать.  
Она резко сцепила в замок подрагивающие пальцы. Девятнадцать. Ей – девятнадцать? Нет, не может быть. Галену – да, возможно, Люку тоже, они оба еще совсем мальчишки… А вот и возрастное восприятие играет. Принцесса Лея – ровесница обоим молодым одаренным. А она смотрит на них, как на подростков, и порой даже слегка умиляется попыткам изобразить суровую мужественность.  
Девятнадцать лет. Нет, этим рукам получится приписать такой возраст, только если принцесса Лея полжизни таскала контейнеры на Татуине. Ей… тридцать, может быть, чуть больше, если она пользовалась хорошей ухаживающей косметикой.  
Да, придется признать: Гален не ошибся. Она действительно играет принцессу Альдераана. А на самом деле является кем-то иным. И не помнит, кем именно.  
Лея несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Продолжаем разбираться. У нее отсутствуют биографические данные. Классическая голосериальная амнезия: герой просыпается в больнице, не помня собственного имени. При этом моторные навыки сохранены, фоновые знания – тоже, притом весьма обширные. Добиться подобного эффекта с помощью механической травмы достаточно затруднительно. Зато, как уже приходило ей в голову, есть замечательный наркотик глиттерилл, вызывающий в точности такие симптомы. Нет, не в точности. Глиттерил отшибает память. Он не заполняет пустое место красивыми картинками. А ведь жизнь принцессы Леи она помнит, не то чтобы каждый год в подробностях, но довольно отчетливо. Комбинация наркотиков и гипноза?  
Пальцы все еще дергала невольная дрожь. Отчего-то Лея была совсем не уверена, что согласилась на такую авантюру добровольно. Хотя бы потому, что доступная ей часть памяти твердо говорила: антидота от глиттерилла нет. Или, по крайней мере, он неизвестен широкой публике. А значит, шанс, вернувшись на Альдераан после выполненного задания, получить заветную инъекцию и все вспомнить, стремится к прискорбно малым значениям. Она продолжит считать себя Леей, а зачем Альдераану две принцессы?  
Одноразовый агент на особо важную миссию. Лестная судьба, не правда ли? Впрочем, возможно, ее обрабатывали не глиттериллом. Скажем, тот же гипноз или воздействие Силы. В конце концов, производные спайса вызывают серьезное привыкание и жесткий синдром отмены при прекращении приема. А еще влияют на восприятие мира и адекватность мышления. Она не помнила за собой ничего подобного.  
Но если это воздействие Силы, его наверняка можно дезактивировать. И есть немалый шанс, что она осознанно пошла на такой шаг, чтобы достоверно сыграть принцессу Лею. Тогда ей нужно старательно придерживать спадающую маску, чтобы не ломать игру Альянсу. А вот если ее обрабатывали тяжелыми наркотиками без возможности оправиться… тогда с крючка нужно срываться, и как можно скорее. И ведь воздействие могло быть комбинированным. Как же распознать источник?  
Ладно, допустим, влияние Силы может отследить одаренный. Но она неодаренная. Обратиться, скажем, к Кеноби? В памяти сразу всплыли слова отца: «магистр обещал подстраховать». И лицо джедая при первой встрече: потрясение и страх, прошедшие, стоило Реймусу назвать ее по имени… Да, не зря она не доверяла Кеноби.  
К Галену? Он себе на уме, и неизвестно, кому принадлежит сейчас его верность. Но он уже в курсе ситуации, пусть и не полностью. К Люку? Может быть, мандалорец и владеет Силой лучше, чем хочет показать. Но Люку на этот раз платила королевская семья Альдераана, а не лично Лея. Не передали ли ему каких-либо особых инструкций? Гален же явно навязался в попутчики по собственной инициативе.  
Лея с усилием провела ладонями по лицу и поднялась на ноги. В матовой поверхности плохо отшлифованной переборки отражался смутный силуэт. Невысокая женщина с темными волосами и тонкой фигурой. Лица не видно.  
Кто она, раздери ее все хатты и ситхи этой бедной на ругательства галактики?!


	9. Chapter 9

С точки зрения возможностей незаметно с кем-либо переговорить «Сокол» был очень неудобным кораблем. Лее пришлось ждать почти полчаса, прежде чем получилось подловить Галена одного в коридоре.  
\- Гален, вы не могли бы оказать мне небольшую услугу? Это не отнимет у вас значительного времени.  
Тот только пожал плечами, беспрекословно отправляясь вслед за ней в трюм: давешняя каморка больше не внушала Лее доверия. А вот полупустое помещение, заставленное контейнерами… Да, гравикомпенсаторы и системы отопления работали там на самом минимуме, но зато без реальной причины туда не зашел бы никто, кроме дроидов.  
\- Думаю, вы помните наш разговор в этом милом месте, - Лея махнула рукой в сторону закутка для подслушивания.  
Гален кивнул.  
\- Дело в том, что ваши слова и выводы оказались для меня в некоторой степени откровением.  
\- Вы считали себя принцессой? – прямой вопрос заставил ее чуть поморщиться. – Здесь нет прослушки, я проверил.  
\- Люк тоже проверял, не сомневаюсь, - пробормотала Лея. Без нужды поправила рукав туники. – Да. Да, я думала, что я принцесса Органа. Но кое-что действительно выдает подмену. Скажите, Сила может заставить разумного забыть, кто он на самом деле?  
\- Да, - уверенный голос Галена чуть приободрил ее. Значит, еще не факт, что ее списывают в расход после этого задания. Отцу… Бейлу Органе наверняка проще связаться с лояльным Альянсу джедаем, чем достать редкий и запрещенный наркотик. – Это может сделать не каждый одаренный, но хороших менталистов хватает. Вы помните то, что должна помнить принцесса?  
\- Да. Довольно полно, в том числе с эпизодами из детства.  
\- Значит, наложен шаблон личности, - кивнул Гален. – Это уже усложняет задачу минимум на порядок. Не знаю, есть ли сейчас в галактике такие специалисты. Такими фокусами официально не баловались со времен Ревана.  
\- Ревана, - Лея произнесла имя медленно, вслушиваясь, как оно скользит по губам. Герой мандалорских войн, создавший свою империю и непонятно почему уничтоживший ее всего через несколько лет. Секретный протокол под кодовым обозначением «Реван» у R2D2.  
\- Да, дроид явно в курсе, - наверное, она проговорила последнюю фразу вслух. – Советую расспросить.  
\- Как? – Лея раздраженно дернула плечами. – Я не знаю бинарного, а пользоваться услугами переводчика… в этой летающей кастрюле большие трудности с уединением. Особенно если нужно собраться сразу втроем. Мне и так еще придется объяснять тому же Реймусу или Кеноби, зачем я утащила вас в трюм.  
\- И зачем же?  
\- Узнать о вас побольше как об одаренном. На что вы способны и чем оказаться полезны для нашей миссии, - Лея принужденно улыбнулась. – Это почти правда. Я хотела попросить вас проверить, влияли ли на мое сознание. Вы справитесь?  
\- Могу разве что выяснить сам факт, - поморщился Гален. – У меня с менталистикой… скажем так, не очень хорошо.  
\- Этого хватит, - твердо сказала Лея. В конце концов, главное определить, необходимо ли ей уходить в бега прямо на Татуине или, напротив, старательно выполнять задание Альянса. – Мне будет достаточно узнать, являлась ли источником воздействия Сила или какое-то вещество вроде глиттерилла.  
\- Для жертвы тяжелых наркотиков вы слишком адекватны.  
\- Согласна. Что нужно делать?  
\- Ничего. Смотрите на меня, а если заболит голова, сразу же говорите «стоп».  
Лея напряженно кивнула.  
Она ожидала совсем другого. Что Гален положит ладонь ей на лоб, скажем, или вовсе отключит сознание, чтобы не мешало. А одаренный просто пристально заглянул ей в глаза, будто высматривая дефект на ткани бального платья. В следующую секунду виски прострелила резкая боль, но разжать губы Лея не успела: Гален разорвал контакт первым.  
\- Было воздействие. Недавно, не больше месяца назад. Идет судорожная реакция на касание. Знаете, животное отдергивает больную лапу, если до нее дотронуться, и зубы скалит. Ваш разум на мои действия отвечает так же. Это нормально.  
\- А по интенсивности реакции можно определить степень воздействия? – Лея помассировала виски.  
\- С точностью «плюс-минус пара парсеков». Но наложение шаблона личности – всегда масштабное вмешательство в сознание. Независимо от того, стирали ли память Силой или медикаментами.  
\- Ясно, - Лея осторожно кивнула, прислушиваясь, не заболит ли голова снова. Нет, острый укол оказался одиночным. – Вы случайно не знаете, как можно восстановиться после подобного?  
Гален надолго замолчал.  
\- Лучше всего обратиться к грамотному менталисту, - медленно подбирая слова, начал говорить он. – Император, специалисты Инквизитория… есть эксперты и среди джедаев. Магистр Кеноби, насколько я помню, неплохо разбирается в этой сфере.  
\- Магистр Кеноби обещал Бейлу Органе меня подстраховать, - чуть резче, чем хотела, произнесла Лея.  
Гален недобро усмехнулся.  
\- Тогда, если не у кого просить помощи, - пытаться ловить нестыковки и вспоминать детали. Шаблон есть шаблон, он не может быть слишком подробным. Да и сейчас не времена Ревана. Менталистов подобной силы единицы, а знания во многом утеряны после Руусанской бойни.  
\- Гален, - Лея замялась, но все же продолжила: - А Ревану удалось вернуть себе стертую память?  
Глаза бывшего имперца оставались такими же жесткими и непроницаемыми.  
\- Да, принцесса. Вот только ему это не помогло. Реван помнил, кто он, но не совершать поступков, которых от него хотели джедаи, просто не мог. Последние программные установки он сбросил с разума уже после смерти.  
Лея сжала губы.  
\- Я поняла, Гален. Спасибо.

Что именно нужно вспоминать, чтобы пробудить запертую память, Лея не знала. Попыталась провести за этим занятием оставшиеся пару часов перелета, устроилась поудобнее в своей каморке – и провалилась в тяжелый и муторный сон. Во сне была ночь и холодная пустыня, дышащая смертью. Лея стояла среди шепчущегося с песками ветра и смотрела, как приближается высокая фигура. Контуры силуэта скрадывала темнота, но можно было различить, что идущий держит на руках большой тряпичный сверток.  
Лея проснулась от голоса Хана по громкой связи и несколько минут лежала на койке, глядя в потолок.  
Это уже третий сон. Или четвертый, если считать то сумбурное видение на Татуине, вызванное ударом капсулы о землю. И видит их не принцесса Лея. Дочь семейства Органа никогда не всматривалась в темный горизонт бескрайней пустыни, не удирала по отвесному каменному столбу от разъяренной нексу, не обнималась с незнакомцами на дворцовых балконах. Все эти сны снятся безымянной женщине средних лет, не по праву носящей белые цвета Альдераана. Ее прошлое? Хорошо бы. Если так, то ее память заперта, заблокирована, но не стерта бесследно. Нужно спать больше: вдруг следующие сны дадут пищу для размышлений?  
И пора бы тому мужчине-юноше, которого она видит в каждом новом сюжете, появиться в нормальном освещении и не за ее спиной. Невозможность разглядеть его лицо начинала раздражать.  
Эскадры Вейдера над Татуином не было. Не было вообще никого: орбита оказалась чиста и пуста, только несколько металлических обломков дрейфовали в космосе.  
\- Распугал всех, кого мог, - вздохнул Хан. – И не затеряешься теперь среди остальных.  
\- Зато и не таращится на нас никто, - утешил его Люк. – Войдешь в атмосферу в паре сотен километров к западу от координат. Дальше я скажу куда.  
В лобовом остеклении чернота космоса сменилась глубокой синевой неба. Через несколько минут внизу замелькали знакомые пески Татуина. Лея смотрела, как разгорается впереди двойной восход. Хан, послушавшись Люка, направил корабль на ночную часть Татуина совсем близко к терминатору и теперь летел туда, где поднимался день.  
Вскоре среди песчаного марева замаячил слабо белеющий купол строения. Ферма. Люк говорил, что они летят на какую-то ферму.  
\- Сбавляй скорость и садись вон между теми барханами, - велел Люк. – Там гостевая площадка.  
\- Ладно… эй, малыш, там турель! – Хан дернул корабль вбок, машинально выводя его из-под прицела некрупного ствола. – Даже не замаскированная!  
\- Потому и незамаскированная, что это гостевая площадка, - отрезал Люк. – Чтобы все гости сразу видели, что стоит вести себя хорошо. Садись, говорю. Я выслал нужные коды, по нам не будут стрелять.  
\- Чокнутые пустынники, - проворчал Хан.  
Турель неспешно повернулась к рубке корабля.  
\- У них зенитка на крыше, под контуром солнечных панелей, - прищурился Реймус. – Что-то это больше напоминает укрепленный пункт, чем ферму. Куда ты нас притащил?  
\- Какая планета, такая и ферма, - дернул наплечниками Люк. – Это Татуин, аруэтии. Здесь, чтобы зарабатывать на жизнь честным трудом, нужны очень большие стволы.  
Ждать им пришлось минут десять. Хан нервно постукивал пальцами по панели управления, Реймус бросал недовольные взгляды то на Люка, то на турель. Наконец возле купола показался человек.  
\- Я выйду и договорюсь, чтобы нам передали материалы, - произнес Люк.  
\- А я отправлюсь с тобой и подскажу, что говорить, если у тебя спросят что-то секретное, - решительно добавил Реймус. Лея закатила глаза. Да, то, что Люк привел их в незнакомый укрепленный пункт, вызывало подозрения и опасения. Хотя, конечно, мандалорцы не сдают своих клиентов, да и Люк при желании сделал бы это еще раньше… Но, право слово, выразить сомнения в благонадежности наемника можно было и потактичнее.  
Вокодер Люка отчетливо фыркнул.  
\- Обрадуй меня, аруэтии: неужели ты уже общался с татуинскими фермерами? С этими милыми ребятами, живущими в глубокой автономке по полгода-год, отбивающими набеги тускенов каждые несколько месяцев и охотящимися на молодых крайт-драконов в неурожайные сезоны? Может, ты знаешь, что у них считается смертельным оскорблением, а что – открытым признанием в собственной дурости?  
\- Говорить будешь ты. Я не собираюсь лезть.  
\- Выйти стоит мне, - мягко прервала его Лея. – Думаю, с секретными вопросами я помогу лучше Реймуса.  
\- Вам не следует подвергать себя опасности…  
Люк досадливо сжал кулак, посмотрел на нее, потом на Реймуса и вздохнул:  
\- Ладно, пошли.  
У трапа ноги почти не вязли в песке. Кажется, под его тонким слоем угадывалась твердая плита.  
\- Прилетел, оболтус малолетний, - жизнерадостно поприветствовал мандалорца хозяин фермы: немолодой жилистый мужчина с бластером на поясе. – С чем пожаловал?  
\- По работе, - Люк наклонил голову.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе не нас заказали? – усмехнулся фермер.  
\- Разумеется, нет! – отчего-то это предположение заставило Люка вскинуться. – У меня вообще контракт телохранителя!  
Фермер оглядел Лею со смесью сочувствия и насмешки.  
\- Бедная девочка. Она хоть знает о том, какой ты подарочек для окружающих?  
\- Разумеется, я предупредил, - буркнул Люк. – Не беспокойся, Оуэн, тут уже были драки, погони, Вейдер и посторонние джетиизе. Свою репутацию я оправдываю на все сто.  
\- Вейдер был, - широко улыбнулся фермер по имени Оуэн. – Говорят, Джаббу повесили на собственном хвосте.  
\- Как это возможно технически? – не на шутку заинтересовался Люк. – Он же не удержится!  
\- Я слышал три разных версии, и во всех трех хозяин хвоста не выжил, - хохотнул Оуэн. – Боба в печали. Ему как раз контракт кинули на какого-то контрабандиста, что у Джаббы корабль спер. А тут заказчика так не вовремя грохнули.  
\- Бедный наставник, - мимоходом посетовал Люк. – Ладно, Оуэн, к делу. Тебе на терминал около полутора недель назад должно было прийти сообщение. Шифрованный файл, к которому нет доступа.  
\- Н-да? – Оуэн нахмурился. – Ты уверен?  
\- Отправитель говорит, что переслал.  
\- Может, и было, - потер подбородок Оуэн. – Да только у нас тогда как раз песчаная буря случилась. Больше двух суток из дому носу не казали. Влаговыпариватели засыпало, резервную турель обломило, усилитель сигнала песком посекло… Мы связь только пятый день как наладили.  
Раздосадованное ругательство Люка слилось с обескураженной трелью на бинарном. Лея оглянулась. R2D2 замер на краю трапа, не рискуя съезжать с надежной дюрастали на песок.  
\- Вот ведь… - Люк стукнул кулаком по набедренной пластине. – И с тех пор ничего не приходило?  
\- Только от соседей, - мотнул головой Оуэн. – Можешь, конечно, покопаться в терминале, да вряд ли что-то получится.  
Лея задумчиво прищурилась. Похоже, их путешествие снова затягивается. И это, пожалуй, к лучшему. Вспомнить, кто она на самом деле, необходимо до возвращения на Альдераан. Вдруг ее выживание в этой миссии не планируется? К тому же, магистр Кеноби слишком старательно отводит их путь от Набу. Что если там скрыта часть ее прошлого?  
Да, очередное промедление пойдет ей на пользу. А значит, она не станет приказывать R2D2 повторить передачу сейчас, когда на ферме исправны все системы, а погода не мешает принять сигнал.  
\- Ладно, тогда я полетел, - вздохнул Люк.  
\- Даже не зайдешь?  
\- Я не один, - Люк неопределенно повел рукой. – Не стоит.  
\- Тебе виднее. Заглядывай, оболтус. Четыре месяца уже шастаешь где попало.  
\- Конечно.  
Поднимались они медленно, дожидаясь, пока высвободится из песка съехавший-таки с трапа R2D2.  
\- Он не боялся, что ты выстрелишь? – спросила Лея. – Турель ведь была нацелена на корабль, а ты стоял куда ближе к зданию, в мертвой зоне.  
\- Там торчал не один ствол, - усмехнулся мандалорец. – А Оуэна страховала жена. Не знаю, из пункта управления турелями или с чем-нибудь ручным наперевес.  
\- Жена?  
\- А что такого? Беру – мэндо из клана наставника. Она стреляет лучше мужа, - Люк вздохнул и с легкой ностальгией погладил ствол своего жутковатого оружия. – Прекрасная женщина. Подарила мне этот повторитель. Обещала, что он станет моим, когда смогу поднять и прицелиться. Однажды я смог.  
Лея с уважением кивнула. Среди мандалорцев такие знаки внимания наверняка были ценны. Интересно, кем приходится Люку эта семья? Они явно не чужие друг другу. Оуэн говорил с юным охотником покровительственно, а Люк, не терпевший прозвища «малыш» от Хана, легко соглашался на «оболтуса». Знакомые наставника? Родственники? Возможно, та самая семья, с которой Люк жил до ухода в обучение? Жаль, мандалорец уж очень скрытен. Вряд ли у нее получится удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
В кают-компании царила ставшая привычной теснота.  
\- Итак, ничего, - подвел итоги Реймус. Он уже успел высказать Люку претензии по поводу неспособности последнего убедить группу в меру мирных фермеров, и даже выслушал подробное описание татуинских песчаных бурь и их влияния на тонкую аппаратуру. – Следующая остановка – Набу?  
Лея невольно бросила взгляд на Кеноби.  
\- Думаю, да, - кивнул тот к ее удивлению. – Но будет трудно. Император не оставит свою родину без внимания. Я вряд ли ошибусь, если предположу, что там немало тайной охраны. Лучше бы обойтись без этого визита, но раз и Джеонозис, и Татуин оказались бесполезны…  
Что ж, может быть, она поторопилась в своих догадках насчет Набу? Или, что более вероятно, Кеноби понял, что переборщил с попытками увести их путь от этой планеты, и теперь исправляет ситуацию.  
\- Есть предложение, - подал голос Гален.  
\- Я слушаю, - Лея перевела взгляд на него.  
\- Мы летаем быстрее Лорда Вейдера. Судя по тому, как пусто на орбите, он покинул систему совсем недавно, всякая шваль еще не успела вылезти из щелей. Даже если он отправился прямиком на Мустафар, мы обгоним эскадру.  
\- Это означает лезть в пасть крайт-дракону, - нахмурился Реймус.  
\- Если окажется, что Лорд успел первым, кто мешает нам поступить так же, как на Татуине? – Гален резко пожал плечами. – Выйти на границе системы, осмотреться радарами, при необходимости прыгнуть в гиперпространство. Кстати, присутствие Лорда мы с магистром почувствуем.  
\- Да, здесь риска как раз немного, - согласился Кеноби, и Лея подавила невольную дрожь: что же такое скрыто на Набу, что джедай готов отправиться в логово ситха, только бы не лететь на мирную и пасторальную планету? – Я смогу ощутить Вейдера, как только мы выйдем из гиперпрыжка. Но вот сам Мустафар… не верю, что ситх не защитил свою базу.  
\- Мы не будем ее штурмовать. Зайдем, возьмем, что нужно, выйдем.  
\- Этот план звучит так, будто его придумывал я, - Люк негромко хмыкнул вокодером. – Гален, ты знаешь ту территорию?  
\- Да. Бывал там. Смогу провести к нужному терминалу напрямую.  
\- Мимо всей охраны, боевых дроидов и прочих творений больного разума ситха? – Кеноби покачал головой.  
\- На Мустафаре очень поганый климат, - буркнул Гален. – Органиков на планете мало. Есть одна группа, но она с Лордом Вейдером почти не связана, и к ним мы лезть не будем. А в основном там автоматические металлообрабатывающие заводы и сборочные комплексы. Сможем пройти тихо.  
\- У Вейдера в резиденции металлургические предприятия? – не поверила Лея.  
\- Угу. И филиал чего-то горнопромышленного. Лорд почти не бывает на Мустафаре. А еще он не любит, когда простаивают полезные площади.  
\- Нас ссадит система ПКО еще на подлете, - нахмурился Реймус. – Гален, я верю, что у вас есть коды допуска, но они, должно быть, безнадежно устарели.  
\- Ну, мимо ПКО я пролететь смогу, - протянул Хан. – Особенно если там системы дроидные. Но играть в догонялки с Вейдером… вот взлетим мы с чертежами, а он уже на орбите. И что тогда?  
\- Боюсь, нам придется это сделать, - негромко произнес Кеноби. – Если Вейдер обнаружит данные у себя на терминале и вспомнит, что Альянс до сих пор не начал активных действий, он поймет, что чертежей Звезды Смерти у нас больше нет. И тогда он сможет не отвлекаться на поиски и нанести удар.  
Лея без нужды поправила волосы.  
\- Может быть, Корусант? – почти равнодушно предложила она.  
\- Только если дадите пару недель на подготовку, ваше прекраснейшее высочество, - развел руками Хан. – Там-то пространство контролируется похлеще, чем в заштатной системе Внешнего Кольца. Нужна будет легенда, легальный груз… ну, или соваться наугад и почти наверняка нарваться.  
\- Если Лорд Вейдер побывает на Мустафаре раньше нас, про эту точку придется забыть, - напомнил Гален. – Я б на его месте стер данные про чертежи и засаду устроил.  
Лея со вздохом кивнула. На Мустафар не хотелось. Слишком очевидна опасность, слишком рискованный шаг. Но если Гален знает территорию, если Кеноби сможет почувствовать присутствие Вейдера, если R2D2 поможет с взломом систем безопасности…  
А еще Вейдер должен был как-то среагировать на нее. На ту, что пряталась за маской принцессы Леи. И даже если их схватят, она хотя бы сможет увидеть эту реакцию и выстроить некоторые предположения о собственной личности. Хотя лучше все же обойтись без столь экстремальных мер.


	10. Chapter 10

Космическое пространство Мустафара было ровно таким, какое и полагалось захолустной, условно ненаселенной планете Внешнего Кольца. Пустая орбита, тишина в эфире, периодически прерываемая редкими кодовыми сигналами. К периферии системы неторопливо ползли два средних размеров транспорта.  
\- Рудовозы, - махнул рукой Хан. – Да еще и дроидные, похоже. Здесь же горнодобывающие комплексы вроде как, вот и летают. Безопасны, этих любая лоханка за спиной оставит.  
\- Я думала, на орбите личной цитадели Лорда Вейдера будет хоть какое-то военное присутствие, - пробормотала Лея.  
\- А на кой оно ему сдалось? – передернул плечами Гален. Он стоял за креслом Хана и неотрывно смотрел в лобовой иллюминатор. – О том, что у Лорда есть резиденция на Мустафаре, мало кто знает, а кто знает, не суется.  
\- Это место пропитано Тьмой, но ситха здесь сейчас нет, - проговорил Кеноби. Он тоже глядел вперед пристально и с тревогой.  
\- Может, прячется? – ухмыльнулся Хан. – Знаешь, будет неприятно, если он нас сейчас с нетерпением ждет.  
\- Ситх отвык скрываться, - покачал головой Кеноби. – За последние годы у него не возникало такой необходимости.  
\- Неопознанный корабль, назовитесь и обозначьте цель прибытия, - зазвучал в рации механический голос дроидного диспетчера. Гален перегнулся через плечо Хана и отбил на панели длинную цифробуквенную последовательность. – Коды соответствуют образцам. Старкиллер, ваш посадочный коридор третий.  
\- Ну надо же, они все еще работают, - прошептал Гален. Старкиллер? Лея вспомнила, как на Джеонозисе назвал его этим именем Кеноби.  
\- Позывные для связи с секретными базами Империи? Да ты полон сюрпризов, - хохотнул Хан. – Окажись здесь малыш, уже потыкал бы в тебя стволом, чтоб кололся поскорее.  
Лея покачала головой. Люк совсем не отличался такой подозрительностью, на которую намекал Хан. По крайней мере, по отношению к Галену. За время последнего перелета они и вовсе сошлись чуть ближе: Лея дважды видела мандалорца и одаренного играющими в дежарик. Впрочем, сейчас Люка действительно не было в каюте. Он сказал, что из всей команды сунуться на Мустафар в повседневном облачении смогут только дроиды и он сам, и теперь по второму кругу перепроверял защитные костюмы и дыхательные маски.  
\- Я бывший имперец, - пожал плечами Гален. – Об этом пол-Альянса знает. Антиллес, магистр… Вот принцесса, кажется, еще не до конца в курсе.  
\- Вы служили Империи, я помню, - наклонила голову Лея.  
\- Я был учеником Лорда Вейдера, - спокойно произнес Гален. – И, конечно, посещал его крепости.  
Наверное, на ее лице отразилось что-то. Потрясение, неверие. Гален усмехнулся и добавил:  
\- Да, принцесса. В нашем разговоре на Альдераане вы выразили искреннее восхищение моральными и человеческими качествами Лорда Вейдера. И вам теперь с этим жить.  
Лея дернула уголками губ, превращая непроизвольную нервную улыбку в вежливую и выверенную до миллиметра. Да, пожалуй, это неожиданно. Признаться, Вейдер никогда не ассоциировался у нее со свободой мысли и терпимостью к чужим взглядам. Может быть, своим доверенным людям, практически родным и близким, он позволяет больше, чем простым подчиненным?  
Им даже не понадобились дыхательные маски. Автоматический диспетчер посадил корабль в просторный современный ангар, и «Сокол» не поджидали ряды штурмовиков или дроидов с бластерами. Точнее, один дроид все-таки был. Разлапистая конструкция на колесном шасси подъехала к трапу и скрипуче спросила что-то на бинарном. По словам С3РО, осведомилась, требуется ли им заправка и техобслуживание.  
\- Не стоит, - Реймус взглядом остановил готового открыть рот Хана. – Нам может понадобиться срочно взлетать, а тебя и так починили на Альдераане.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - проворчал тот. – Взлетим, как только дадите отмашку. Кто-то еще остается на корабле, или так и пойдете всей толпой?  
\- Останется протокольный дроид, - предложила Лея. – Прости, С3РО, но ты не очень быстро передвигаешься.  
\- О, госпожа, я ничуть не огорчен таким развитием событий. Это ужасное место легко обойдется без моего присутствия.  
Лея провела рукой по лбу. Да, с С3РО сложно было не согласиться. Планета не нравилась и ей. Даже в замкнутом кондиционированном помещении она чувствовала на губах обжигающую горечь пепла. Днем, на выходе из гипера, ей приснился очередной сон, так похожий на бред-видение после крушения «Тантива». Огонь, искры на черном песке, и юноша – нет, уже молодой мужчина, шагающий навстречу. Она наконец-то могла разглядеть его лицо, до боли в висках знакомое, но неузнанное лицо, отчего-то искаженное гневом и жаждой крови. Это было неправильно, это нужно было изменить – успокоить, дать выплеснуть ярость наружу, да хоть придавить чем-нибудь тяжелым и подождать, пока не устанет выкарабкиваться! Отчего-то она не сомневалась, что справится. Должна справиться. Она проснулась, когда мужчина с золотистыми искрами в глазах протянул ей руку.  
\- Я могу остаться на корабле, чтобы не перегружать группу, - предложил Реймус.  
\- Не стоит, - мотнул головой Гален. – Нужен опытный пилот на случай, если нас прижмут и придется выбираться отдельно от «Сокола». Я летаю… не слишком хорошо.  
\- Люк, ты прикроешь корабль? – Лея повернулась к мандалорцу. Тот слегка двинул наплечниками.  
\- Могу. Связь держать будем через железного?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Тогда не стоит терять времени, - кивнула Лея.  
Это оказалось просто и тревожно. Они шли по пустым, почти стерильным коридорам и слушали эхо собственных шагов. Любые двери – даже толстые защитные переборки – открывались с первой же попытки. Редкие дроиды не обращали на них внимания, а органиков здесь, кажется, и вовсе не было. Или одаренные строили путь так, чтобы обходить их стороной. Лея не знала достоверно.  
Реймус откровенно нервничал и держал бластер наизготовку. Кеноби слегка хмурился. Гален старательно делал непроницаемый вид, но с каждой распахнутой дверью выглядел все более и более потерянным. На очередном повороте, когда магистр и Реймус чуть задержались позади, Лея бросила на бывшего имперца вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Не понимаю, - тихо признался Гален. – Все мои коды действительны. Он не стер меня из списка допущенных в резиденцию.  
Лея сжала губы. Одиночный код, сохранившийся у диспетчера, еще мог быть случайностью, ошибкой системы. Хотя Вейдер и известен своей педантичностью во всем, что в том или ином смысле связано с зачисткой, что-то да имело шанс ускользнуть от его внимания. Но если актуальны и прочие коды допуска… Либо Гален солгал и на самом деле до сих пор работает на Империю, либо их ждут.  
\- Ловушка? – произнесла она вслух.  
\- Нет. Или да. Я не чувствую опасности, совсем, - Гален помотал головой. – Но его там нет, я уверен. У мастера есть некоторые проблемы со скрытностью. Он слишком сильный, чтобы легко прятаться.  
Что ж, до какой-то степени это было хуже, чем если бы их встретили огнем из всех калибров. Тогда, по крайней мере, стало бы ясно, чего ожидать.  
Они дошли до пункта связи, так и не встретив никого из живого персонала здания. Единственного органика, встревоженно приподнявшегося из кресла им навстречу, Гален успокоил коротким движением руки.  
\- Поспит пару часов, - пробормотал он. – Дроид, как называется тот пакет данных, что нам надо скачать?  
\- Буип-бип, бо-оп, - R2D2 решительно подъехал к центральному терминалу и ткнул манипулятором в один из портов.  
\- Только не перекачивай их во внутреннюю память! – поспешно сказала Лея, представив себе, как весь Альянс по второму кругу уговаривает R2D2 отдать чертежи. – Сбрось на внешний носитель!  
\- Буип?  
\- Что? Ах, да. Я как носитель допуска уровня 1 разрешаю перенос информационного пакета на твердый накопитель.  
\- Би-боп.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, принцесса, я захватил дата-карту, - Гален стучал пальцами по панели управления так быстро, что Лея с трудом видела его движения. По экрану ползли строчки кода, открывались какие-то папки. – Объемный пакет, однако.  
\- Там планы крупной космической станции, - хмыкнул Реймус и заглянул ему через плечо. – В идеале, в них каждое помещение должно быть изображено в нескольких проекциях, но вряд ли нам досталась настолько детализированная копия. Марек, что ты делаешь? Это уже не копирование информации.  
\- Затираю следы взлома, - коротко ответил тот. – Я не лучший ледоруб в галактике, но кое-чему учился.  
\- Ты запустил программы шифрования межсистемной связи.  
\- Разумеется. Пакет с чертежами пришел с Татуина. Нужно убрать всю информацию об этом послании, - Гален коснулся панели еще дважды, и экран очистился. – Возьмите, принцесса. Только, умоляю, не прячьте их снова в дроида.  
\- На корабле найдутся укромные места, - Лея приняла из его рук тонкий диск дата-карты. – R2D2, что сообщают с «Сокола»?  
\- Буп-бип. Би-бип, буиуп.  
\- У них все спокойно, - Гален поднялся из кресла, вновь усадил на свое место бессознательного имперца. – Идем.  
Обратный путь был еще короче и безлюднее. Кеноби то и дело откровенно вчувствовался в Силу, иногда замирая на пару секунд, но, очевидно, не находил там ничего опасного. Лея слушала, как кружит горячий, напоенный парами металлов ветер за стенами здания. Все же Мустафар – слишком недружелюбная планета. Или просто с ней-прежней случилось здесь что-то настолько плохое, что даже осколки памяти будят тревогу внутри? Нет, нет. Просто это слишком очевидно – ожидать, что хозяин резиденции вернется прямо сейчас.  
\- Быстро обернулись, - буркнул Люк из-за дверей ангара. – Валим отсюда, да поживее. Моя задница уже чует близкие неприятности, а этому органу можно доверять.  
Под опасениями мандалорца, на взгляд Леи, мог подписаться каждый из группы, кроме разве что дроидов. Напряжение копилось слишком неотвратимо, и она смотрела через лобовое остекление практически спокойно, ожидая: вот сейчас. Сейчас.  
Они успели взлететь. Они уже почти покинули орбиту, когда приборная панель «Сокола» взорвалась тревожным писком и миганием огоньков системы обнаружения.  
\- Хаттова задница, не могли побыстрее ногами шевелить в этом замке, - процедил Хан. – Еще минут десять – и мы были бы в гипере.  
\- Вы сможете оторваться? – Лея сцепила пальцы в замок.  
\- Шансы есть всегда. Из прыжка вышла эскадра. Если это просто секторалка мимо летит, обойдем наверняка, пусть и попотеем. А вот если нам на хвост упал Вейдер, да еще и зная, что мы тут забыли… - Хан покрутил головой. – У Вейдера слишком крутые профессионалы на кораблях. Особенно на истребителях. Можем не отбиться.  
\- Это Вейдер, - негромко произнес Кеноби. Он разместился за креслом Чубакки, чуть прикрыв глаза. – Я чувствую его присутствие в Силе. И он чувствует нас.  
Реймус резко повернулся к Галену, положив руку на бластер.  
\- Не ты ли случайно вызвал сюда своего «бывшего» учителя, имперец? Я помню, ты активировал межсистемную связь на Мустафаре!  
Гален слегка фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь скорость движения Лорда в гиперпространстве. Возле терминала я был полчаса назад. За такой короткий срок боевая эскадра не долетит досюда даже с Рутана, в том числе и из нулевой готовности к прыжку.  
\- Вейдер владеет какими-то своими методами гипернавигации, об этом полгалактики знает!  
Гален пожал плечами.  
\- Кажется, сейчас я услышу о Силе много нового и интересного.  
\- Хватит! – рявкнул Хан. – Вы еще перестрелку тут устройте, хатта вам в постель. Люк, вали к турелям: когда они выпустят истребители, придется повертеться. Кеноби, если что-то там умеешь, прикрой нас от обнаружения. Остальные, пристегнитесь и не мешайте!  
Люк коротко кивнул и вылетел из рубки. Лея подавила невольную зависть: как мандалорец ухитряется передвигаться в тяжелой броне так легко и тихо, не задевая ничего в корабле? Сама она в «Соколе» вечно на что-нибудь натыкалась.  
\- Нужно спрятать чертежи, - произнесла она вслух. – Альянс не может позволить себе искать их потом еще и на Набу с Корусантом.  
\- Буп-буиуп-боп, бу-боп?  
\- R2D2 предлагает размножить документ и занести его скрытые копии в находящиеся на борту источники электронной информации, - перевел С3РО, заглянувший в рубку. Одним манипулятором он держался за переборку. – Госпожа, это нормально, что наш корабль так трясет? На «Тантиве-IV» ситуация ощущалась весьма похожей.  
\- Не поднимай панику, мы просто форсировали двигатели, - буркнул Хан. – И, слышишь, железка, никаких вирусных атак с размножением! Я не собираюсь потом полгода выковыривать ваши секретные данные из навигационного компьютера, сенсорных систем от шлема малыша и собственных датападов с порнухой!  
Лея дернула губами в непроизвольной улыбке.  
\- Да, R2D2, это не лучшая идея. Хан, вы ведь сможете спрятать дата-карту так, чтобы никто, кроме вас, не смог найти ее на борту?  
\- Без проблем, - Хан поднялся с места. – Чуи, придержи управление на полминуты.  
Лея проводила его озадаченным взглядом. Признаться, она предполагала: контрабандист исполнит ее просьбу уже в последний момент, когда станет ясно, что им не скрыться. Но прямо сейчас, покинув рубку в разгар погони…  
\- Все в порядке, - негромко успокоил ее Реймус. – Эта модель корабля может стоять на обозначенном курсе и без помощи второго пилота. Хотя на маневрах такое не рекомендуется.  
Хан действительно вернулся быстро: как раз к моменту, когда «Сокол» чуть вздрогнул, а гул двигателей изменил тональность.  
\- Какого хатта, Чуи, тебе не терпится пообниматься с парочкой разрушителей?  
Вуки что-то недовольно прорычал в ответ.  
\- Хатт. А если еще наддать?  
\- Рубка, что у вас там? Истребители на дистанцию огня не выходят, - зазвучал в динамиках глуховатый голос Люка.  
\- Эй, они не должны были дотянуться. Я знаю характеристики разрушителей!  
\- Видимо, луч захвата усилен, - Гален, подавшись вперед, смотрел, как приближаются на экране иконки вражеских кораблей. – Или на нас направлено мощное телекинетическое воздействие. Но это вряд ли, я не чувствую.  
\- Хаар’чак, похоже, мне все-таки светит рассориться с Империей, - буркнул где-то на месте стрелка Люк.  
\- Ну, без боя мы не сдадимся, - Хан мрачно перехватил поудобнее рычаги управления.  
\- Не торопись, - Кеноби покачал головой. – Всегда есть иной путь.  
Лея перевела взгляд с экрана на иллюминатор, где среди космоса постепенно рос треугольник звездного разрушителя. Значит, они попадут в руки Вейдера. В руки того, кто должен был как-то среагировать на принцессу Альдераана или ту, что скрывается под ее маской. Любопытно, это ей повезло или совсем наоборот?  
\- Нам не стоит оказывать сопротивления при аресте, - Кеноби поднял руку на возмущенный взгляд Хана и продолжил: - Мы не сумеем вырезать весь флагман Вейдера, даже если очень постараемся. А вот усыпить бдительность экипажа, а после выбраться из камеры… Сила многое позволяет тем, кто чувствует ее.  
Гален хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он вновь усмехался одними губами, а глаза оставались холодными и непроницаемыми.  
\- Это флагман Лорда Вейдера, магистр. Здесь джедаев не раз видели и умеют их и убивать, и живьем брать. Десяток зарядов из парализатора в лицо, шоковые наручники, двойную дозу блокатора внутривенно – и дергайся, сколько влезет, когда в себя придешь.  
Кеноби мягко улыбнулся, явно не желая спорить.  
\- На «Соколе» есть отсек для контрабанды, - немного помолчав, произнес Хан. – Пара человек туда влезет. Кто-нибудь может спрятаться и потом помочь остальным. При обысках не найдут, гарантирую.  
\- Тебя уже задерживали звездные разрушители? – осведомился Реймус.  
\- Нет, но с крейсерами поменьше мы с Чуи общались тесно.  
\- На разрушителях сканеры мощнее. Биоформы внутри корабля засекут сразу же. Разве что если там спрячутся дроиды…  
\- R2D2, ты ведь сможешь вытащить нас с флагмана вражеской эскадры? – серьезно произнесла Лея.  
\- Боуп-буиуп. Бип, би-бу-бип.  
\- А еще у золотистого наверняка найдется пара сюрпризов для экипажа, - прозвучало через динамики замечание Люка. – Если, конечно, Лея даст добро.  
Лея нахмурилась и кивнула.  
\- Наверное, ты прав. С3РО, после погрузки в отсек для контрабанды активируй секретный протокол.  
\- Госпожа, какой именно протокол вы имеете в виду? – живо отозвался С3РО. – Смею заметить, что для данной ситуации больше всего подходит стандартная модель поведения протокольного дроида, обеспечивающая умеренную дипломатическую неприкосновенность в условиях агрессивных переговоров. Но она не засекречена.  
\- Я говорю про протокол защиты хозяина.  
С3РО страдальчески всплеснул манипуляторами.  
\- О, госпожа, этот идейный милитарист опять принялся за свое! Уверяю вас, даже в случае наличия у меня подобных протоколов их активация была бы не самым разумным поступком. Я ведь не могу защищать вас, находясь в отсеке для контрабанды. Мне пришлось бы при первом же удобном случае вскрыть его изнутри и направиться разыскивать вас на вражеском корабле, сея по пути неподдельное насилие!  
Гален тихо фыркнул про себя. Лея задумчиво кивнула.  
\- Наверное, ты прав.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу доверить собственную шкуру бочонку с шестеренками и полированному болтуну, - вмешался Хан. – Может, придумаете что понадежнее?  
\- Придется, Хан, - вздохнула Лея. – Я не вижу другого выхода.  
Вдобавок ко всему прочему, ее несколько тревожило, что после привычного «ответ положительный» R2D2 произнес еще одну, незнакомую трель. И С3РО, способный перевести ее с бинарного, отчего-то проигнорировал речь астродроида.

Слова Галена о том, что на флагмане Вейдера привыкли работать с джедаями, оказались правдой. Буквально секунд через десять после того, как на панели управления «Сокола» высветилось сообщение об аварийной разблокировке трапа, на всех, находящихся в рубке, обрушился шквал зарядов из парализатора. Очнулась Лея уже в камере, с тяжелой головой и болью в правом плече. Похоже, никто не удосужился подхватить ее, когда она падала.  
\- Поздравляю, ваше хитроумнейшее высочество, мы в заднице, - поприветствовал ее Хан.  
\- Я вижу, - Лея моргнула несколько раз, разгоняя муть перед глазами. Они находились в небольшом помещении без мебели, только в стенах виднелись неглубокие ниши-койки. В одной из них сидел Реймус и тщательно растирал левую руку. На ее обеспокоенный взгляд он только обронил негромко:  
\- Ничего серьезного. Немного помяли, пока тащили до тюремного блока.  
\- А где все прочие? – нахмурилась Лея. Кроме Реймуса и Хана, в камере находился только Чубакка, раздраженно крутящий вокруг лапы браслет массивных наручников. На запястьях остальных подобных украшений не было: видимо, людей имперцы сочли менее опасными.  
\- Малыша и джедаев утащили куда-то в другую часть блока, - мрачно ответил Хан. – Им досталось сильнее нашего.  
Лея сжала губы. Да, это было ожидаемо. Одаренные опасны. Интересно, после такого выразительного подтверждения собственных способностей Люк все еще продолжит яростно отрицать их наличие?  
Остается надеяться, что магистр Кеноби не преувеличивал свои возможности относительно освобождения. Или что R2D2 с С3РО справятся с задачей вытащить своих непутевых хозяев из застенков. Сейчас она не видела никаких способов выбраться самостоятельно.  
Время текло медленно, дышало неслышным для уха гудением корабельных систем. Хан пробовал расстегнуть наручники Чубакки, но потерпел поражение. Реймус исследовал на прочность вентиляционную решетку – также безрезультатно. Лея ходила по помещению и разминала мышцы. На восемьдесят пятом круге двери камеры бесшумно разошлись в стороны.  
\- Похоже, имперцы нынче совсем обленились, - заметил Хан. – Или я зря не особо верю в эту вашу Силу?  
\- Заткнись и подними задницу с лежанки, - раздраженно буркнул Люк. Он был в одном поддоспешнике, а вместо любимого повторителя держал в руках трофейный бластер. Рядом стоял Кеноби, очень собранный и спокойный. Оба одаренных выглядели изрядно помятыми, у джедая волосы около уха слиплись от крови.  
\- Где Гален? – вырвалось у Леи.  
\- Дар’джетии увели к Вейдеру, - буркнул Люк. – Я не знаю, где его искать. Вас-то со второго раза нашли.  
\- Не думаю, что ему нужна наша помощь, - дернул щекой Реймус. – Имперец сделал свое дело и отправился на доклад к начальству.  
Лея досадливо мотнула головой. Она все же неплохо разбиралась в людях. Гален не был предателем. Возможно, он и выдал бы их Вейдеру позже – но сейчас он бы просто не успел.  
\- Магистр Кеноби, вы отыщете Галена в Силе? Он ведь одаренный?  
Джедай покачал головой.  
\- Старкиллер – темный, как и Вейдер. В этом месте его не найти. К тому же, мы едва ли поможем ему. Старкиллера увели почти полчаса назад, а ситх беспощаден к перебежчикам.  
Лея глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, унимая чувства. Магистр прав, действительно прав. Даже если Гален еще жив, он не сможет идти сам. Его нужно будет нести и наверняка медленно и осторожно, чтобы не покалечить еще больше. С раненым на руках они просто не сумеют выбраться с разрушителя.  
\- Хат’уунла джетии, - буркнул Люк. – Дар’верд.  
Лея не стала спрашивать, что он хотел сказать.  
Они отходили к кораблю двумя группами. Хан и Реймус переоделись в штурмовую броню и изображали охрану при заключенном-Чубакке; Лея надеялась, что никто не поинтересуется, отчего пленника ведут не в тюремный блок, а из него, да еще и в одних хлипких наручниках. Впрочем, Хан утверждал, что сможет заболтать любого, кто задастся этим вопросом. Сама она, в компании Кеноби и Люка, шла к ангару кружным путем, то и дело сворачивая в узкие технические коридоры. И снова, как на Мустафаре, помещения казались пустыми.  
\- Это нормально, что здесь почти нет экипажа? – не выдержала Лея. Они только что проехали два блока на горизонтальном лифте и высадились в следующем отсеке, таком же безлюдном. Деловито ковыряющийся в распределительном щитке астромеханик не обратил на нежданных гостей ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
\- Нет, - коротко ответил Люк. Помолчав, предположил: - Может, изолировали зону, где шастает джедай, чтоб ценных специалистов на ломтики не порезали.  
Такая гипотеза Лею отчего-то совсем не успокоила.  
\- Магистр Кеноби, - стоило поговорить о чем-нибудь еще. Нет смысла попусту тревожиться, когда от тебя зависит так мало. – Гален говорил, одаренным при пленении вводят вещества, блокирующие связь с Силой. Как же вам удалось этого избежать?  
\- О, я весьма признателен Старкиллеру за то, что он сообщил стандарты обращения с джедаями на флагмане Вейдера, - чуть улыбнулся Кеноби. – Зная об угрозе, противостоять ей не слишком сложно.  
\- Воздействие на разум? – уточнила Лея.  
Кеноби кивнул.  
\- Я смог защититься от части парализующих импульсов и остался в сознании. А после убедил специалиста, который должен был ввести мне блокатор, что он уже провел нужную процедуру.  
Лея понимающе улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Люка.  
\- А я вообще неодаренный, - недовольно буркнул тот, поведя плечами. – Мне эти ваши блокаторы, что сарлакку подгузник.  
\- Люк сейчас не ощущает Силу и оттого чувствует себя крайне неуютно, - объяснил Кеноби. – Не стоит на него сердиться.  
\- Опять хатта за хвост. Джетии, давай поцапаемся попозже, идет? Мы на чужой территории, если кто забыл.  
Пустота отсеков начинала давить. Так не должно было быть на военном корабле. Шаг за шагом Лея ожидала, что вот-вот очередные открывшиеся двери встретят их неровными рядами белых шлемов и залпами бластеров. Реальность оказалась проще и страшнее. Просто в один из отсеков – технического назначения, с решетчатыми конструкциями у пола и мигающими огоньками на неизвестных устройствах – шагнула им навстречу высокая фигура в черных доспехах.  
Кеноби остановился, расправил плечи, устремив взгляд на ситха. Люк неразборчиво выругался и молниеносно толкнул Лею вниз, за ближайший короб с огоньками и небольшим экраном. Шагнул вбок, чтобы закрывать ее корпусом, и поднял бластер.  
\- Оби-Ван Кеноби, - из укрытия Лея слышала только голос Вейдера: низкий и звучный, искаженный вокодером, как у Люка. – Долго же я ждал этой встречи.  
\- Уходите, - Кеноби говорил очень спокойно, почти безмятежно. – Думаю, я смогу его задержать.  
\- Непременно, - совсем тихо пробормотал Люк. – Кто бы там кого ни убил, у меня сегодня контракт не на твою защиту, джетии.  
\- Ты взял себе падавана, Кеноби? – после недолгой паузы осведомился Вейдер. – Снова?  
Если бы это произнес не зловещий Лорд ситхов с мрачной репутацией и механическим звучанием вокодера, Лея поклялась бы, что в его словах проскользнула легкая насмешка.  
\- Да вашу маму главным калибром поперек хребта! – прорвало Люка. – Я вообще неодаренный, хатта на репульсорах вам в адъютанты!  
Следующие несколько фраз Лея не поняла: ее познания в мандалорском языке хоть и увеличились за время полета, но все еще оставались скромными. Вот про дар’джетийла шабуир, который получит заряд плазмы в рожу, если еще раз назовет порядочного мэндо нехорошими словами, разобрать удалось.  
\- Ладно, не назову, - неожиданно покладисто согласился Вейдер, выслушав Люка. Тот слегка поперхнулся и, помолчав, неохотно произнес:  
\- Спасибо.  
Лея негромко хихикнула в ладонь. Это было ошибкой: в шлеме Вейдера, похоже, стояли датчики не хуже люковых. Она практически кожей ощутила метнувшийся к ней взгляд, и нечто невидимое, ухватив за ворот туники, потянуло ее из укрытия вперед и вверх. Зря она выдала себя… впрочем, это и требовалось сделать, верно? Позволить Вейдеру себя увидеть. Узнать. Спровоцировать на неизвестную реакцию, которой ждал от него Альянс, – и получить хоть немного информации о том, кто она на самом деле.  
Вблизи Вейдер оказался еще выше, чем она представляла по изображениям в голонете. Массивнее. Знаменитое механическое дыхание, напротив, звучало очень тихо даже на небольшом расстоянии. Хватка Силы, выдернувшая ее из убежища, разжалась почти мгновенно, но не исчезла, а упала на отсек огромной дюрасталевой плитой. Стало тяжело дышать. Незримое нечто словно вилось вокруг, обвивая потоками, ощупывало за плечи, касалось лица. Казалось, будто она прыгнула в озеро, глубоко-глубоко, и сплетающиеся течения проходят по коже плотными струями воды.  
Это то, чего ожидали Органа и Мадин? Восприятие знакомого через Силу?  
\- Падме? – после молчания, показавшегося ей бесконечным, спросил Вейдер.  
Он ее знал. Или хотя бы мог предположить, как ее зовут. А она смотрела в полированные визоры шлема и не могла выцарапать из памяти, когда они вообще встречались.  
\- Я…  
«Не помню», хотела сказать Лея. Хатт, она, в конце концов, не знала даже, на какой стороне гражданской войны стояла изначально. А он назвал ее по имени, то есть мог оказаться не врагом и не чужим. Он мог выдать и более ценную информацию! Но посреди фразы что-то тяжело свистнуло в воздухе, вспыхнуло, хлестнув по глазам, а пол больно ударил по лопаткам и правому локтю. Сверху навалилось тяжелое и теплое, царапающее кожу жесткой тканью поддоспешника. Люк.  
\- Лежать! – коротким шепотом рявкнул он. Ухватил ее за плечо и пояс и рывком затащил за ближайший механизм, монотонно мигающий красными огоньками. Вжал в угол.  
\- Что там? – Лея взглянула за плечо Люка, сквозь короткие светлые волосы, сейчас растрепанные и пушащиеся, как шерсть разозленного фелинкса. Там, посреди комнаты, вились друг вокруг друга две размазанные тени, черная и светло-коричневая. Сфокусировать зрение настолько, чтобы хоть приблизительно отследить их движения, Лея не могла.  
\- Джетии напал на дар’джетии, - объяснил Люк. – Вейдер слишком на тебя залип, вот Бен и воспользовался моментом. Видишь вон ту дверь? Ползешь сначала за левый распределительный блок, потом за генератор, а дальше к ней и в коридор.  
\- Нет, - Лея мотнула головой и спешно пояснила: - Я не доберусь, снесут случайным ударом. А ты без брони и не сможешь меня прикрыть. Подождем исхода боя и попробуем решить дело дипломатическим путем.  
Теперь хорошо бы он не предпочел оглушить ценного нанимателя и перетащить по пути отхода бессознательное тело. Она не собиралась уходить. У нее, ситх ее подери – но не сейчас и в переносном смысле – только что появилась реальная возможность выяснить правду о своей настоящей личности. И лишаться этого шанса просто так? Нет уж.  
Глаза Люка на миг сощурились, в них мелькнуло что-то жесткое и недоброе.  
\- Ты доползешь. Думаю, я найду способ тебя простимулировать, - он поднял руку в странном жесте, затем резко скосил глаза на собственные пальцы и досадливо сжал кулак. – А, хаар’чак. Принцесса, все равно ведь дотащу до выхода. У меня контракт.  
\- Если я буду активно брыкаться – нет.  
\- Ты не будешь.  
Лея так и не поняла, как он сумел ее схватить: мгновенно и жестко, завернув руки за спину и непонятным образом зафиксировав ноги. Притянул к себе и, не поднимаясь, метнулся над полом к следующему укрытию, так быстро, что пластиковые плиты больно проскребли по ребрам. Сзади, там, где мерцали вспышки и пахло опасностью, что-то тяжело грохнуло, и наступила тишина.  
\- Хаар’чак, - повторил Люк. – Надо было веселее шевелить конечностями.  
Посреди отсека замерла черная фигура в опаленных кое-где доспехах. Второй, в легких тканых одеждах и плотном плаще, Лея не разглядела.  
Она спешно завозилась, пытаясь выбраться из-под Люка. Тяжесть чужого тела исчезла мгновенно и без ее усилий, только глухо ударило что-то о пластиковые плиты.  
\- Он меня защищал, - быстро произнесла Лея.  
\- Я видел, - ответ Вейдера звучал все так же низко и бесстрастно: вокодер скрадывал эмоции в голосе, а ровное дыхание респиратора не позволяло опознать волнение.  
\- Не трогай его.  
\- Я просто отодвинул его, чтоб не мешал.  
Лея покосилась на неподвижного мандалорца, лежащего у соседней переборки. Потом на безвольное тело Кеноби в центре помещения. Поднялась на ноги. Колени чуть подрагивали: воздух в отсеке до сих пор будто бы весил в пару раз больше нормы и ощутимо давил на плечи.  
\- Падме, - это, кажется, был уже не вопрос. Невидимые потоки вновь заструились по плечам, обвили тело в мягкой и бережной хватке. – Живая.  
\- Я не уверена, - все уроки по дипломатии и правилам ведения переговоров почему-то вылетели из головы. Впрочем, говорят, что Вейдер не любит многословия… - Я не помню себя под этим именем. Только как Лею Органа.  
Воздух еще сильнее потяжелел. Лея – или все-таки Падме? – подняла взгляд на гладкие черные визоры.  
\- Ты – Падме Амидала Наберрие, - слова Вейдера звучали, будто тяжелые шаги по дюрастали: вколачиваясь в сознание одно за другим. – Бывшая королева Набу и бывший сенатор. Официально мертва со времени становления Империи. Моя жена.  
Она вздрогнула, облизнула мгновенно пересохшие губы.  
\- Вероятность ошибки?  
\- Есть. Твоя внешность почти не изменилась, хотя прошло девятнадцать лет. Это неправдоподобно. Но отпечаток в Силе так просто не подделать, - Вейдер стоял совсем рядом, положив руки ей на плечи. Она даже не заметила, как настолько массивное и тяжелое существо подошло вплотную. Воздух клубился вокруг неторопливыми водоворотами, и это отчего-то совершенно не пугало. Будто она уже стояла когда-то в чужих объятиях, окутанная поверх широких ладоней покрывалом Силы.  
\- Я ничего не помню о Падме Амидале Наберрие. Гален говорил, мне заменяли память.  
\- Выясним. Магистр нам все расскажет, сдохнуть он не сумел. А Старкиллер добавит информации.  
\- Гален мне помог, - с нажимом произнесла… наверное, ей все же стоило называть себя Падме. – Без него я так и считала бы себя Леей.  
Чуть более громкий и глубокий цикл работы респиратора, видимо, обозначал вздох.  
\- Жив этот оболтус. И даже не слишком помят. Хотя я недоволен своим учеником. Выбраться из переходного возраста с его метаниями со стороны на сторону можно было и пораньше.  
Падме удержала дернувшиеся в нервной улыбке губы. Нет, она видела немало причин, по которым разумные присоединялись к Восстанию. Желание восстановить Республику, погоня за личной выгодой, жажда мести и справедливости, банальная нехватка адреналина… но вот переходный возраст еще никого в Альянс не толкал. По крайней мере, на ее памяти.  
Но Гален жив, это главное. Хорошо бы еще понятие «не слишком помят» хоть немного совпадало для опытного ситха и широкой общественности.  
\- Еще что-то об этом деле знает мой дроид, R2D2, - помолчав, сказала Падме. – Тебе знаком такой термин, как протокол «Реван»?  
Пальцы на ее плечах сжались сильнее.  
\- Реван, значит… Конечно, знаком. Я сам его написал. Только не ожидал, что применить его маленькому конспиратору придется к тебе.  
\- Ты написал?! – не поверила Падме. – На дроиде альдераанского правящего дома? Глубоко же проникли агенты Империи…  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Из-за этого куска программного кода мы полгалактики облетели в поисках чертежей.  
\- Протокол «Реван» предписывает дроиду провоцировать подопечного органика, подвергшегося стиранию и замене памяти, на расширение ареала активности, предпочтительно – в точках, связанных с прежней личностью, - ответил Вейдер. – Вызывать контакты с людьми из прошлого, с вещами и местами, которые органик забыл. Пример Ревана показывает, что даже самую мощную блокировку памяти можно преодолеть. Вопрос только в количестве стимулов и уровне мастерства.  
Вокодер издал короткое шипение-смешок.  
\- В R2D2 таких протоколов, обозначенных именами древних Лордов, больше десятка. В свое время я был редким параноиком. Всё считал, что у Совета Ордена какие-то хитрые планы на меня.  
\- Это твой дроид, - полуутвердительно произнесла Падме.  
\- Да. Ты подарила его мне, а мы неплохо сошлись характерами.  
\- Ты знаешь, что сейчас они с С3РО бродят где-то по кораблю? – она не планировала этого говорить, но в случае, если R2D2 изначально подчинялся Вейдеру, астромеханику не было смысла скрываться от имперцев.  
\- Знаю. Их уже встретили, - Вейдер поднял руку и медленно, с заметной неуверенностью провел пальцами по ее волосам.  
\- Перестань. Ты меня растреплешь, а я сегодня причесывалась!  
\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - вторая ладонь стиснула ее плечо почти до боли. Падме тихонько вздохнула. Хатт, эта ситуация была просто до ошеломления неловкой. Он явно ее любил, раз узнал вот так, едва увидев через девятнадцать лет. А она смотрит ему в лицо и не может вспомнить. Гален говорил, в Инквизитории могут найтись специалисты, способные вернуть утерянное. Правда, не то чтобы она горела желанием сотрудничать с Империей… Еще один фрагмент из разговора в трюме обожгла череп изнутри, прервав мысль.  
«А Ревану удалось вернуть себе стертую память?»  
«Да, принцесса. Вот только ему это не помогло. Реван помнил, кто он, но не совершать поступков, которых от него хотели джедаи, просто не мог. Последние программные установки он сбросил с разума уже после смерти».  
Что если ее нежелание вести дела с Империей – такой же привнесенный извне фактор, как память принцессы Альдераана? И она действительно не сможет вернуть себе память – просто потому, что будет, повинуясь чужим командам, избегать контактов с грамотными одаренными? И другими своими поступками действовать по плану неведомых хозяев?  
\- Ты поможешь мне вспомнить? – Падме выпалила это еще до того, как осознала произнесенные слова. Получилось. Она смогла попросить помощи. Значит, все не так страшно, как показалось на миг.  
Вейдер помедлил с ответом.  
\- Сам – вряд ли. Не моя специализация. Снять самые жесткие блоки, освободить часть ярких образов… Или могу затребовать специалиста из Инквизитория. Но нужно будет время.  
\- Я подожду, - Падме наклонила голову, вновь возвращая себе самообладание. – Хочу выяснить, отчего все это произошло. Почему я заменила Лею.  
\- Принцессу? – переспросил Вейдер. – Значит, я должен был среагировать и на нее тоже… Занятно. Нужно будет расспросить тех, кто замешан в деле.  
Падме положила ладонь на броню предплечья.  
\- Люк здесь не при чем. Он ввязался в это случайно, контракт.  
\- О, Сила. Да не трону я твоего телохранителя. Воин, готовый вытаскивать нанимателя из-под мечей ситха и джедая, дорогого стоит.  
Падме оглянулась. Люк уже пришел в себя, привстал на колено у заметно промятой переборки.  
\- Лорд Вейдер не причинит мне вреда, - на всякий случай предупредила она мандалорца. – Мы пришли к мирному решению проблемы.  
\- Да я понял уже, у вас тут чисто семейные разборки, - криво усмехнулся Люк. Падме кожей почувствовала, как закаменел воздух вокруг Вейдера.  
\- Ты все слышал.  
\- Душить надо было качественнее, милорд. Мандалорцы – народ живучий.  
Респиратор прошелестел сильнее: вдох-выдох.  
\- Вот еще в склонности к халтуре меня не обвиняли.  
\- Нужно расспросить магистра Кеноби, - поспешно вставила Падме. Люк, видимо, от общей нестандартности ситуации слишком рисковал, требовалось отвлечь Вейдера от него. – Он обещал подстраховать меня во время путешествия. Я не знаю, что это может означать.  
Вейдер едва заметно кивнул и нажал несколько кнопок на вмонтированном в броню переговорном устройстве. Перевел взгляд на Люка.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не станешь болтать, мандалорец. Иначе я предложу тебе другой контракт.  
Люк озадаченно хмыкнул.  
\- Интересная угроза.  
\- Контракт на бытие моим учеником.  
\- Мне придется свалить в Альянс и там смотреть на всех, как идейный контрабандист на таможенную декларацию? – Люк лихо изобразил мрачный взгляд Галена. Судя по усилившемуся свисту респиратора, Вейдер оценил.  
\- Тебе придется обучаться Силе. А если ты, как утверждаешь, действительно неодаренный, это займет у тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь, бессмысленную и безрадостную.  
Люк издал какой-то невнятный звук.  
\- Да, пожалуй, я не об этом мечтал. Ладно, милорд, буду молчать.  
Падме с облегчением перевела дыхание и прислушалась к многочисленным звукам шагов, приближающимся из-за переборки. Что ж, предварительный итог встречи скорее в ее пользу. Все живы, даже откровенно пошедший на обострение Кеноби. Она имеет шанс вспомнить то, кем была раньше. Хорошо бы второй группе из Реймуса, Хана и Чубакке удалось воспользоваться суматохой и взлететь с разрушителя. Чертежи стоило вернуть Альянсу. Тем более, сейчас для их вскрытия уже не должен понадобиться допуск уровня 1.


	11. Chapter 11

Представительская каюта на звездном разрушителе демонстрировала строгую, немного тяжеловесную имперскую роскошь. Лаконичное сочетание черного и белого со вкраплениями красного и привычный для корабля металлический интерьер, кое-где украшенный пластиком, скорее всего, должны были ненавязчиво давить на психику незваного гостя, размер просторной каюты – заставлять чувствовать себя неуютно, а общее богатство убранства – здесь даже нашелся водяной освежитель, и это на корабле! – вызывать подсознательный диссонанс с общим впечатлением от помещения и еще сильнее выбивать обитателя из колеи. По крайней мере, если верно то, что Падме учила о косвенных методах воздействия на сознание, еще будучи Леей. Впрочем, для нее сейчас куда важнее была возможность как следует отмыться, переодеться в чистую одежду, пусть и подозрительно напоминающую флотскую форму без знаков различия, и выспаться в широкой и просторной кровати, не смахивающей на клубок половых тряпок в шкафу для бытовой химии.  
Как оказалось позже, у каюты все же был серьезный недостаток: в ней совершенно не снились сны. Те самые, идущие из глубин исчезнувшей памяти женщины по имени Падме. Возможно, потому, что она уже встретила наяву того, в лицо кому столько раз пыталась заглянуть перед самым пробуждением? Разумеется, оставался шанс, что этим человеком был не Вейдер, но, немного подумав, Падме решила пренебречь такой вероятностью. Вейдер знал ее в лицо, в Силу и по имени, Вейдер называл себя ее мужем, Вейдера пытались поймать на нее. Очевидно, что одним из важнейших мужчин в ее жизни был как раз он.  
Увы, сейчас Вейдер отсутствовал. Вчера, запихнув ее в корабельный лазарет на максимально подробное освидетельствование, он молча, но весьма настойчиво выразил желание пребывать рядом на всем протяжении осмотра, и Падме пришлось не слишком тонко намекнуть ему на то, как важно своевременно получить нужную информацию от участвующих в предполагаемом заговоре лиц. В конце концов, действовать на нервы врачам – не самое благоразумное занятие даже для главнокомандующего флотом.  
Вейдер вошел в каюту стремительно, только взвизгнули створки дверей, прячась в переборках. Падме встала ему навстречу.  
\- Ну как? – она намеренно не упоминала тему вопроса более точно: хотела знать, о чем первом заговорит Вейдер.  
\- Ты не клон и не генетический модификант, - для него, похоже, наиболее важной была сейчас проблема ее идентичности. – Образцов ДНК Падме Амидалы Наберрие у меня нет, но некоторые анализы можно провести и без материала для сравнения. И еще твой биологический возраст меньше предполагаемого примерно на пятнадцать лет. Плюс-минус пара лет погрешности.  
\- Кома, летаргия, анабиоз, карбонит, - Падме уверенно перечислила возможные причины такого состояния.  
\- Не кома. Функции головного мозга не пострадали.  
\- Скорее всего. Ничего, кроме проблем с памятью, меня не беспокоило. Кстати, ты обещал помочь с этим вопросом.  
Вейдер осторожно положил руки ей на плечи. Сквозь плотную ткань формы жесткая структура металла почти не ощущалась.  
\- Тебе будет… неприятно.  
\- Да, Гален предупреждал о таком эффекте. Я знаю, что после инъекций покалывает кожу, а бакта-пластыри могут щипаться. Не все неприятные воздействия по определению вредны.  
\- Я не хотел бы зря причинять тебе боль.  
Падме сощурилась.  
\- Во-первых, не пыхти так виновато, ты еще ничего не сделал. А во-вторых, я ведь могу счесть, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я вспомнила… что именно?  
\- Многое, - буркнул Вейдер. – Скажем так, в нашей семейной жизни были эпизоды, увидев которые, ты захочешь пристрелить меня из табельного бластера моего адъютанта и сбежать в объятия Органы.  
\- Дай угадаю: в результате одного из них я официально считаюсь мертвой?  
\- Да.  
Падме провела рукой по лбу, скрывая растерянность. Хатт, она ткнула пальцем в небо, но внезапно угадала. Возможно, в Альянсе она все же оказалась по своей воле?  
\- Тем не менее, я предпочту прояснить ситуацию в деталях. Помоги мне вспомнить.  
Вейдер помолчал несколько секунд. Потом коснулся кончиками пальцев ее подбородка и чуть надавил вверх, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
\- Думай о фрагменте памяти, который хочешь вернуть.  
Это действительно оказалось больно. Не одиночный резкий укол между висками, как после пристального взгляда Галена, а боль долгая, скребущаяся, будто к ней под череп забралась некая неизвестная форма жизни с большим количеством лап или щупалец и теперь возится где-то в мозгу, разгребает конечностями густую серую слизь, откапывая что-то, нужное ей. Нужное.  
«Я хочу вспомнить, как попала в Альянс, - у нее была тысяча вопросов, которые стоило бы задать собственному разуму, но первым на ум пришел именно этот. – Как и почему заменила Лею. Хочу вспомнить!»  
Кажется, глаза она закрыла уже очень давно и в сером мареве болталась не меньше года. Но еще через пару месяцев субъективного времени – может быть, оно просто растягивалось из-за неприятных ощущений? – боль отдалилась, сделалась несущественной. Непроглядную темноту сменил яркий солнечный свет, стены налились зеленым. Падме еще в бытность свою Леей знала это место. Весенние покои. Семейство Органа собиралось там, когда нужно было решать важные семейные вопросы.  
Она сидела в кресле у окна, забранного изящным остеклением из толстого транспаристила, и сжимала в пальцах подлокотники.  
\- Я должна отправиться, Бейл. Не удерживай меня.  
\- Падме, это слишком опасно. Ты не можешь настолько рисковать, - Бейл ходил по кабинету: пять шагов в одну сторону, пять в другую.  
\- Могу и должна. Бейл, я понимаю, почему вы не говорили мне так долго. Сначала искренне считали Энакина мертвым, позже – не были уверены, что это он, все же в доспехи можно запихать кого угодно. Но теперь я знаю точно.  
\- Это не Энакин, Падме. Не тот человек, которого ты любила. Ты видишь, что он творит во славу своего повелителя.  
\- Вот именно, Бейл, - она разжала ладони и начала бесцельно перебирать в пальцах поясную ленту. – Я вижу Энакина, каким он стал бы, потеряв в войну клонов всех, кто ему дорог. Я не вижу кровавого маньяка или ситха из детских сказок – только жесткого и жестокого военачальника, добивающегося своих целей и не оглядывающегося назад.  
\- Не говори, что в нем еще осталось добро.  
\- Не стану. Хотя и верю в это. Ты не понимаешь, Бейл – он творит все то, что творит, лишь потому, что некому вовремя его удержать. Взять за руку, заставить оглянуться, да хотя бы просто встать рядом. И если есть шанс… обуздать агрессию Империи, - ей показалось, что фальшь последних слов отдалась на губах сладковатым вкусом парадной косметики, - я обязана им воспользоваться. Да, Бейл, и выяснить, действительно ли под той самой маской скрывается мой муж.  
Бейл остановился, набрал в грудь воздуху для ответа.  
\- Мама бух? – очень тонким голосом спросил кто-то снизу и слева. Она оглянулась. Из-за кресла показалась маленькая фигурка в белом костюмчике с надорванной левой штаниной. В руках ребенок держал два кубика с буквами ауребеша.  
\- Конечно, Лея, - она улыбнулась и пригладила светло-каштановые кудряшки, растрепавшиеся во время засады за креслом. Девочка щербато улыбнулась и ткнулась лицом в подол ее платья. – Ты же знаешь, твоя мама – редкая затейница.  
\- Как она опять сюда пробралась? – почти неслышно пробормотал Бейл. Лея повернулась к нему и скорчила недовольную гримасу.  
\- Бяка.  
Маленькая ручка размахнулась, и в сторону Бейла полетел кубик, отчего-то неторопливо, как в замедленной съемке. Она смотрела, как вращаются в воздухе цветные грани с буквами, как игрушка начинает падать, не долетев до цели пару метров. Когда кубик ударился в светло-зеленый ковер с белыми узорами, сцена взорвалась в ее голове и снова сменилась темнотой.  
\- …надломил основные блоки, - Падме моргнула и болезненно поморщилась. Голову будто бы грыз кто-то голодный и весьма зубастый. – Дальше небезопасно. Но память уже должна возвращаться, пусть и понемногу.  
Перед глазами все еще была маска Вейдера с отражающимися на ней огнями светильников.  
\- Воспоминания Леи сейчас станут более далекими и размытыми, - вокодер звучал монотонно и на редкость безэмоционально даже для механизма. – Это стандартный механизм при чистке памяти: если стереть слишком много личностной информации, разум охотно принимает то, что загрузят в него сразу после такой обработки, просто чтобы не биться в пустоте. И если потом убрать фальшивку, настоящая память восстанавливается быстрее и проще. Стирать ее полностью небезопасно, но…  
Падме, наконец выловившая из отчаянно гудящей головы самое важное, подняла руку и коснулась его наплечника.  
\- У меня была дочь.  
Вейдер замолчал, будто Падме случайно сдвинула тумблер громкости на динамике.  
\- Я вспомнила. У меня была дочь, Лея. Та самая Лея Органа. Бейл… не мешал нам общаться, хоть в воспоминании она и одета в цвета его семьи.  
\- Согласно медицинской карте, ты умерла от осложнений при родах, - взвихрившиеся потоки чего-то тяжелого и горячего вокруг, казалось, без труда удержали бы ее в воздухе, вздумай она опрокинуться на спину. – Ребенок тоже не выжил.  
\- Я, если ты заметил, подозрительно жива. Как и Лея.  
\- Да. Вижу. А вместо тебя должна была лететь Органа… - Вейдер резко отпустил ее и отстранился. – Я скоро вернусь. Выпей обезболивающее и ложись спать, разуму надо отдохнуть.  
Он буквально вылетел в распахнувшиеся створки, обдав ее порывом взметнувшегося следом воздуха. Падме помассировала виски и взглянула на закрывающиеся двери.  
\- Кажется, такая склонность к импульсивным поступкам мне откуда-то уже знакома, - пробормотала она. – Надеюсь, ты не собираешься брать штурмом дворец Бейла. Столь сильную приверженность семейным ценностям мировая общественность не поймет.

Вспоминать все по порядку у Падме не получалось. Собственно говоря, не получалось вспоминать вообще: приняв ампулу у меддроида и проспав не меньше семи часов, она проснулась, казалось, с еще более пустой головой, чем раньше: память Леи, наложенная на сознание, действительно стала какой-то более тусклой, блеклой, как выцветшая от времени акварель. Единственное воспоминание, полученное во время сеанса с Вейдером, выделялось на ее фоне ярким пятном.  
Неторопливо управляясь с завтраком – точнее, ранним ужином по корабельному времени – Падме педантично вспоминала детали видения.  
Итак, Вейдер – действительно ее муж, и зовут его Энакин. В Альянсе его долго считали мертвым. Вероятно, он был тяжело ранен и не мог выйти на связь, а после и вовсе заявил о себе с иной стороны политической арены. А сама она после мнимой смерти мужа нашла убежище у одного из лидеров Восстания. Почему не в Империи, раз ее муж занял столь высокий пост при новом режиме?  
«Скажем так, в нашей семейной жизни были эпизоды, увидев которые, ты захочешь пристрелить меня из табельного бластера моего адъютанта и сбежать в объятия Органы».  
«Дай угадаю: в результате одного из них я официально считаюсь мертвой?»  
«Да».  
Могло ли случиться так, что они и до провозглашения Империи стояли на разных сторонах баррикад? Могло, и без труда: в аристократических семьях подобное происходило нередко. По официальной биографии сенатор Наберрие в последние годы Республики состояла в оппозиции действующему канцлеру. Вероятно, при этом она придерживалась продемократических взглядов. После мнимой смерти мужа она, опасаясь преследования, бежала к одному из сторонников, а узнав, что Вейдер жив, стала вновь рваться к нему… Нет, что-то не сходилось. Падме медленно покачала головой. Лекарство и сон сработали прекрасно, и боль совсем ее не беспокоила. Возможно, не стоит пытаться угадать? Память придет, вместе с ней придет и достоверная информация. А так, строя предположения по обрывкам сведений, она рискует утвердиться в определенных взглядах на события и после изрядно удивляться, когда реальность в очередной раз не совпадет с ее ожиданиями.  
Одно можно считать достоверным: у нее была семья. Муж Энакин, позже сменивший имя и наряд, и дочь Лея. Хм. Муж Энакин.  
Падме в задумчивости отложила вилку. Насколько это имя распространено в галактике? И сколько Энакинов было в Ордене джедаев, насчитывавшем не более десяти тысяч разумных разных рас?  
За дверями, послушно распахнувшимися перед ней, стояло двое штурмовиков в доспехах. Падме мимолетно задалась вопросом, почетный ли это эскорт или конвой при пленнице.  
\- Прошу простить меня, солдат. Я могу увидеть Лорда Вейдера?  
\- Милорд на мостике, - глухо зазвучал вокодер. – Ему сообщат о вашем желании.  
Падме понимающе кивнула. У главнокомандующего всегда много дел. Однако, ее вопрос, скорее всего, окажется для Вейдера также немаловажен.  
Она, вероятно, чуть нахмурилась или иным образом выдала свое недовольство, потому что штурмовик добавил:  
\- Для вас открыт доступ в помещения корабля до уровня «беш-2» включительно. В сопровождении эскорта.  
\- Тогда… - Падме замолчала на миг, выбирая, куда должна зайти в первую очередь. – Проводите меня к Галену Мареку, солдат. Здесь он может быть известен как Старкиллер.  
\- Лазарет двадцать седьмого яруса, - кивнул штурмовик, покопавшись в датападе. – Следуйте за мной.  
Идти оказалось неблизко. Они четырежды сокращали путь, пользуясь горизонтальными и вертикальными лифтами, пока не добрались до очередного отсека с эмблемой медицинской службы.  
\- Агент Старкиллер? Да, четвертый блок, шестая палата. Час назад переведен из бакта-камеры, посещения разрешены.  
Падме поджала губы. Энакин утверждал, что в процессе их с Галеном встречи тот пострадал не слишком сильно. В ее понимании «не слишком сильно» не включало в себя суточное – как минимум! – пребывание в бакта-камере.  
Впрочем, Гален выглядел… приемлемо. По крайней мере, находился в сознании и торопливо просматривал что-то на датападе. Часть правой щеки и висок у него закрывали пластыри, левая рука была зафиксирована в бандаже.  
\- О, принцесса, - он приветственно кивнул, отложив датапад. – Рад встрече.  
Падме помедлила. От этих слов внутри будто бы что-то сдвинулось, и лицо Галена перед глазами смазалось, превратилось в другое, уже знакомое и тоже залепленное бакта-пластырем, только теперь – поперек правого глаза.  
«Да ладно тебе, Падме. Всего-то слегка обожгло. Зарастет!»  
Она моргнула несколько раз, и видение ушло, утвердившись где-то в глубине сознания и заставляя облегченно выдохнуть про себя. Память восстанавливается. Медленно, по осколкам, но восстанавливается. Ей просто нужно больше внешних стимулов. Протокол «Реван», хатт его поперек программного кода.  
\- Я тоже рада, Гален. Надеюсь, вы не слишком серьезно пострадали?  
\- Мелочи, - тот чуть дернул плечами. – Это внутренние обычаи одаренных. Знаете, когда в замкнутом помещении сходятся два ситха, и оба притом рады встрече…  
Он улыбался, и Падме со смесью восторга и испуга смотрела, как пляшет в глазах Галена почти что детское счастье, как тот привычно старается спрятать слишком яркое чувство за ресницами и раз за разом проигрывает, выпуская его наружу.  
\- Знаете, вы были правы. Тогда, в ангаре дворца.  
Энакин всегда был харизматичен. Она не помнила точно, но откуда-то всплыл образ: группа подростков в джедайских одеждах сгрудилась вокруг другого, с тонкой косичкой у уха. На войне он научился вести разумных за собой. Во флоте он, похоже, развил этот навык лучше, чем она могла бы предположить. Альянс давал Галену возможности и ресурсы, дарил доверие и уважение. Ученик Вейдера без колебаний поставил все это на кон ради призрачного шанса вновь стать нужным учителю. Как политик, Падме восхищалась умением рождать в людях такую верность. Как человека, ее это немного пугало.  
\- Значит, вы не зря шли на риск, связываясь с Вейдером на Мустафаре.  
\- А, - Гален пренебрежительно мотнул головой. – Нет, я не успел тогда. Послание-то отправил, но чтобы дойти, ему не хватило времени, «Истец» был в гиперпространстве и не мог получить сообщение. На Мустафар милорда вызвал астродроид. Думаю, еще с Татуина или вовсе Альдераана.  
Этому Падме уже не удивилась: помнила про секретный протокол.  
\- От меня мастер и не принял бы сигнал, - уже тише произнес Гален. – То есть, принял бы, но не факт, что поверил. Я действительно сильно засветился на стороне Альянса. Пришлось… убеждать.  
Падме невольно задержала взгляд на перевязанной руке Галена.  
\- Нет, - тот успокаивающе покачал головой. – Это мы с мастером устраняли излишнее недопонимание. То, о чем я говорил, просто… что-то вроде сканирования, только для разума и методами Силы. Открыть сознание и позволить себя прочитать, ощутить искренние эмоции, проверить на ложь и предательство. Не травмирует.  
Падме вспомнила, как Вейдер помогал ей избавиться от блоков на памяти. Гален называет не травмирующими воздействия подобного характера, притом явно большего масштаба? Оптимист.  
\- Я вас напугал, - констатировал Гален. Судя по досадливо дернувшемуся уголку рта, он прекрасно понимал, о чем она думала, когда его увели к Вейдеру. – Кстати, принцесса, как поживает ваш высокий статус?  
С точки зрения Падме, попытка сменить тему вышла не слишком удачной, но пришлась к слову.  
\- О, он оказался чуть иным, чем я вначале предполагала. Меня зовут Падме, Гален.  
\- Запомню.  
\- Признаться, я пришла сюда не только поинтересоваться состоянием вашего здоровья, - заметила Падме. – Не знаете ли вы, Гален, отчего мне пришлось заменять принцессу Органа? Я имею в виду, ей запретил участвовать отец, она сказалась больной, необходимость везти Лею из противоположной части галактики выглядела подозрительно?..  
\- А, это, - Гален понимающе кивнул. – Все куда проще, ну, или сложнее, как посмотреть. Она пропала.  
\- Члену королевской семьи не так уж легко исчезнуть бесследно.  
\- Она пропала на Явине-IV, - уточнил Гален. – Там это сделать как раз нетрудно. Джунгли, заброшенные храмы, мертвые Лорды…  
Падме нахмурилась, перебирая фальшивую память. Еще пару дней назад она свободно нашла бы среди знаний Леи нужную информацию. Теперь же… кажется, на Явине была тайная база повстанцев. Или только готовился плацдарм?  
\- Скажите, Гален, какова вероятность отыскать ее живой?  
\- Не очень велика, но есть. Принцесса Альдераана – одаренная, пусть и со спящей Силой. Из-за этого Лорд Кун… призрак ситха, обитающий на планетоиде, - объяснил Гален, видя в ее глазах непонимание. – Древнее и могущественное существо, любящее играть в живые игрушки и оттого крайне опасное. Словом, Лорд Кун одаренными интересуется больше, чем обычными разумными, и это приводит к не самым приятным последствиям. С другой стороны, одаренных мертвые ситхи всегда считают чуть более достойными жизни, чем прочих, а принцесса неплохо разбирается в дипломатии. Может, они все же договорились.  
Падме расслабила сжавшиеся пальцы и усилием воли заставила себя не беспокоиться по этому поводу. В конце концов, муж, которого она похоронила еще до потери памяти, оказался живым и вроде как даже не тем чудовищем, которого упоминал Органа в разговоре-видении. Значит, и дочь не стоит считать погибшей, не увидев тела.  
\- Вейдер полетел на Явин.  
Она не могла бы это доказать, но была уверена: так и произошло. Вейдер допросил Галена и выяснил судьбу Леи, а потом узнал, что она его дочь. Тот человек, которого она не помнила, не остался бы равнодушным к произошедшему – и Вейдер, едва дослушав, бросился куда-то отдавать приказы.  
\- Мастер умеет общаться с призраками Силы, - в голосе Галена звучала затаенная гордость. – И не боится требовать свое.  
Падме кивнула и, без нужды поправив прическу, спросила:  
\- Гален, ты не знаешь случайно настоящей фамилии своего учителя?  
Горделивая радость в глазах ученика Вейдера на миг сменилась знакомым еще с «Сокола» жестким холодом.  
\- Лучше будет, если он ответит вам лично.  
Падме понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Тогда я подожду, пока он освободится. Выздоравливайте, Гален.  
\- Да, я этим и занимаюсь, - с едва заметным недоумением подтвердил тот. Падме наклонила голову на прощанье и отправилась к выходу из лазарета.  
То ли у Вейдера после экстренной смены курса эскадры не оказалось срочных дел, то ли он отменно вышколил подчиненных, но долго ждать в каюте Падме не пришлось: ее муж перешагнул порог буквально через минуту после того, как она закрыла за собой двери.  
Интересно, он всегда так мгновенно окутывал ее покровами своей Силы, или это приобретенная реакция после потери и обретения любимой? Хотя было приятно, она не спорила.  
\- Мне передали, ты хочешь меня видеть. Ты что-то вспомнила? – судя по заметному даже через вокодер напряжению в голосе, из глубин ее памяти должно было выплыть что-то не слишком хорошее.  
\- Это скорее касается моего предыдущего видения, - покачала головой Падме. – Тебя в нем звали иначе. Не так, как сейчас.  
\- Дарт Вейдер – не имя, - подтвердил Вейдер. – Титул. Ситхский. Ты выходила замуж за Энакина Скайуокера.  
Он, кажется, усмехнулся под шлемом и добавил:  
\- Это потом он почему-то мутировал в Лорда Вейдера.  
\- Говорят, подобная метаморфоза в браке часто происходит с женщинами, - охотно поддержала шутливый тон Падме. – Когда под венец идет прекрасный ангел, а через пару лет он превращается в злобную мегеру.  
\- Мегеры не вижу, - коротко констатировал Вейдер и аккуратно прижал ее к себе. Падме уже не в первый раз удивилась его прикосновениям: уверенным и крепким – через Силу, и осторожным, будто с опаской – если руками.  
\- Я не про это, - напомнила она. – Значит, твоя настоящая фамилия Скайуокер?  
\- Да. Но она засекречена. Официально генерал Скайуокер мертв.  
\- Ты же знаешь, у меня есть телохранитель, - помолчав немного, начала Падме. – Люк Ларс, мандалорец. Кстати, очень надеюсь, что телохранитель у меня до сих пор есть, так как в лазарете мне сказали, что он на каких-то подозрительных процедурах.  
Она думала сначала обсудить столь щекотливый вопрос с Люком: в конце концов, он не меньше нее заинтересован в этой теме. Эскорт из штурмовиков, выполняющий, похоже, еще и обязанности справочной службы, подтвердил, что мандалорец находится в лазарете, но к нему Падме не пустили. Да и сама она, поразмыслив, отказалась от первоначальной идеи. Что, если прежняя личность Вейдера действительно скрыта под грифом секретности? К тому же, давать человеку повод для волнения, не подтвердив предварительно информации, - не слишком хорошее решение.  
\- Просто главврач флагманского лазарета – педант и перестраховщик, - проворчал Вейдер. – И деспот, из-за чего от него так просто не сбежишь. У твоего мандалорца максимум пара ушибов и сотрясение. Был бы в доспехах – отделался бы легким недоумением.  
Падме недовольно поджала губы. Она видела сегодня «не слишком сильно» пострадавшего Галена и в корне отрицала взгляды Вейдера на среднюю прочность человеческого организма. В конце концов, если кто-то постоянно носит тяжелую броню, это не повод считать, что все остальные априори защищены не хуже!  
\- Люк считает себя сыном Энакина Скайуокера.  
Очередной цикл работы респиратора прозвучал чуть резче обычного.  
\- Он упоминал, что знает это со слов третьих лиц. Однако магистр Кеноби подтвердил информацию. И упомянул, что Энакина Скайуокера якобы убил ты.  
\- Кажется, у меня есть к магистру еще пара вопросов, - очень спокойно произнес Вейдер.  
\- И теперь мне крайне интересно, действительно ли Люк твой сын – и если да, мой ли он сын тоже.  
\- Я тебе не изменял, - на взгляд Падме, Вейдер проговорил это уж слишком поспешно.  
\- Какая разница? – она пожала плечами. – Я все равно не помню ни нашей счастливой семейной жизни, ни твоих гипотетических нарушений брачных клятв.  
Отчего-то Падме казалось, что муж ей действительно не изменял, или, по крайней мере, ему не понравилось. Хотя для джедая хранить верность любимой не так легко, как представляется общественности. Слишком многие легкомысленные или, наоборот, прекрасно просчитывающие последствия своих поступков дамы стремятся склонить одаренных к более чем тесному общению, она неоднократно слышала подобные истории… Падме зажмурилась и, не удержавшись, широко улыбнулась: в голове блеснула, прорвав поредевший туман ложных воспоминаний, картина двух изысканно одетых женщин, обсуждающих некоторые миссии джедаев с этой точки зрения. Одной из беседующих была она сама.  
\- Я понимаю, что предлагаю грубо нарушить медицинскую этику и гражданские права разумного, - Падме вновь сделалась серьезной, - но не мог бы ты незаметно провести генетический анализ? Если хочешь, я сама сообщу потом Люку, для чего и почему пошла на этот шаг.  
\- Да, конечно, - похоже, Вейдер просто не понял, что именно вызывает у нее колебания. Ну да, ему-то имидж душителя демократии прямо предписывает попирать все, что только возможно, от гражданских свобод до законов физики.  
Отчего-то он не захотел отдавать приказ через внутреннюю связь корабля: отправился наружу сам. Падме хотела было последовать за мужем, но остановилась, не дойдя до дверей. Неизвестно, насколько Вейдер успел засекретить ее статус и кем ее считает экипаж. Могут возникнуть… эксцессы.  
Ждать пришлось недолго: минут через сорок Вейдер вернулся. Фигура его излучала легкую оторопь. Когда она научилась так неплохо разбираться в оттенках настроения этой закованной в глухую броню конструкции, Падме и сама не понимала.  
\- Сын, - ответил он на ее вопросительный взгляд. – И мой, и твой.  
\- Но когда… - Падме нахмурилась. – Биологический возраст?  
\- Около девятнадцати. Ровесник Империи, - судя по едва заметно подрагивающему воздуху в каюте, в этих словах таилось что-то, непонятное ей, но вызывающее бурную реакцию у Вейдера.  
\- Ровесник Леи, - пробормотала Падме. – Но почему тогда Татуин?  
Она поняла бы, окажись Люк младшим братом Леи: если она была на последнем сроке беременности как раз в тот период, когда с ней случилось это… анабиоз, карбонит или летаргия, изменившая ее биологический возраст, роды вызвали бы медикаментозно. И не факт, что Органа смог бы залегендировать второго ребенка. Тогда Люка спрятали бы в безопасном месте, но Органа и Татуин? Нет, тоже маловероятно. А будь Люк старше Леи, существовала бы мизерная вероятность, что они с Энакином, не в силах заботиться о младенце во время войны, сами отдали бы его на воспитание проверенным людям. Но Падме скорее выбрала бы для сына Набу, планету, которой правила и на которой ее любили… планету, куда ее так старательно не пускал Кеноби.  
\- У меня есть родственники на Татуине? – спросила она.  
\- Нет. Есть у меня, сводный брат с семьей. Твой клан живет на Набу.  
Падме кивнула, мимоходом укладывая на место объяснение странному поведению джедая. Семья – это важно. Ее узнали бы и не выпустили, не получив объяснений. Альянсу такое разрешение интриги было не нужно… Но сейчас в сознании билась другая мысль, яркая и гневная. У нее была двойня, Лея и Люк. И она воспитывала Лею на Альдераане. Но, обнимая дочь в Весеннем кабинете, Падме ни на секунду не задумалась, куда и зачем пробирается сейчас ее брат. Потому что Люк рос на Татуине, и Падме вовсе не была уверена, что вообще помнила тогда о его существовании.  
\- Я не отдала бы сына по собственной воле, - она слышала свой голос будто со стороны: звеняще-спокойный и отдающий механическим отзвуком вокодера в мандалорском шлеме. – Тем более, туда, где не могла бы его увидеть.  
\- Одаренные близнецы резонировали бы друг с другом от любой вспышки эмоций и не дали бы Императору и инквизиторам ни одного шанса пропустить такую цветомузыку, - Вейдер тоже говорил практически безразлично, только вихрился вокруг злой горячий воздух. – Люка прятали. Думаю, он еще должен был послужить какому-то плану. Рядом с ним долгое время жил Кеноби.  
\- Но что-то случилось, и магистру пришлось улететь с Татуина, - Падме неторопливыми движениями оглаживала пряжку форменного ремня: вверх-вправо-вниз-влево. – Может быть, то, что произошло со мной?  
\- Ты к тому времени уже не меньше пяти лет была вне зоны доступа. Я поставил бы на заботу о Лее. Если я правильно помню… да, тогда мы хотели сделать где-нибудь во Внутреннем Кольце резервную базу для подготовки инквизиторов. Альдераан тоже рассматривался, я не люблю Органу и всегда не против сделать ему небольшую гадость. Старкиллер говорил, Лея одаренная. Без помощи извне это обнаружили бы быстро, особенно будучи в одном с ней городе.  
\- И Кеноби скрывал ее в Силе от инквизиторов и отвлекал внимание Империи от Альдераана. А когда вернулся, обнаружил, что Люк улетел к мандалорцам.  
Вейдер коротко фыркнул респиратором: засмеялся.  
\- И бросился его искать. На Мандалор, где Фетт-младший бывает раз в пару лет по большим праздникам, зато магистра Кеноби любят, ценят и очень ждут в гости.  
Падме скептически хмыкнула, сжала губы.  
\- Они отобрали у меня сына.  
\- Вариант того, что ты согласилась спрятать Люка от меня и Императора, не рассматривается, - как ей казалось, Вейдер спрашивал это только для порядка.  
\- Нет. Я выбрала бы иное место. Хотя бы Набу, - Падме глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. – Мне все меньше кажется, что я присоединилась бы к Альянсу, будучи полностью в курсе обстоятельств.  
\- Ты участвовала в создании Альянса.  
\- А ты участвовал в создании Люка, - чуть помедлив от такого неожиданного факта своей биографии, парировала Падме. – Ты действительно знал заранее, что получится такое милое солнышко в глухой броне и со склонностью влезать в самые занимательные приключения галактики?  
\- Последнее как раз было неизбежным, - пробормотал Вейдер. – Хатт, это ж ему придется как-то объяснять, откуда он на Татуине взялся…  
\- На твоем месте я больше беспокоилась бы за Лею, - заметила Падме. – После меня ее воспитывало семейство Органа. И если вспомнить, как я мыслила, будучи под ее маской, к Империи вообще и тебе в частности она относится несколько предвзято.  
Самую малость она, признаться, все же лукавила. Лея не любила Вейдера, это верно. Не одобряла его склонность к дипломатии звездных разрушителей, не разделяла целей, хотя и признавала, что достигать их имперский главнокомандующий умеет просто прекрасно. Но у Леи не было к Лорду личных счетов, а Люк, спасибо тщательно спланированному признанию Кеноби, считал Вейдера убийцей своего отца. И если учесть представления мандалорцев о том, как правильно отплачивать за подобные поступки… Разговор будет сложным. Конечно, Люк никак не проявлял стремления немедленно отомстить Вейдеру, но Падме уже успела понять: мандалорец отлично умеет скрывать то, чего не хочет показывать окружающим.  
\- Сначала я вытащу ее с Явина, - отрезал Вейдер. – Через полтора часа эскадра выйдет из гиперпространства, и я спущусь на планету. А потом уже разберемся, как там Лея ко мне относится и помнит ли она тебя.  
Он чуть помедлил и добавил:  
\- Ты останешься на корабле.  
\- Энакин! – прежнее имя мужа прозвучало едва ли не раньше, чем Падме осознала, что говорит.  
\- Ты останешься на корабле, - повторил Вейдер. – Общаться с Лордами очень опасно. Я не стану подвергать тебя риску.  
\- Я смогу быть тебе полезна! Энакин, я ценю твои навыки в обращении с Силой, мечом и кораблями, но, при всем уважении…  
\- Ты опять не доверяешь моим дипломатическим способностям, - усмехнулся Вейдер. – Падме, тут нужны будут самые агрессивные переговоры, какие только можно себе представить. С призраками ситхов нельзя общаться без ненавязчивых попыток померяться глубиной познания Силы. Такая вот у них культурная особенность. А ты станешь моей точкой уязвимости. Лорд Кун не преминет ударить по тебе, чтобы вывести меня из равновесия.  
Падме сердито сжала губы. Вейдер говорил правду, но, хатт подери, это была и ее дочь тоже. И пусть она не помнила их прошлой жизни, но что-то подсказывало Падме, что она не имела привычки отсиживаться за спиной мужа, пока тот шел на переговоры со смертью.  
\- Не бойся, - Вейдер провел рукой по ее волосам. – У меня уже есть опыт общения с призраками. И с Куном я знаком.  
\- Гален описывал его как крайне опасное существо.  
\- И он говорил чистую правду. Но и я – не декоративный фелинкс.  
\- Там расположена военная база Альянса.  
\- А у меня есть эскадра с полностью укомплектованными десантными подразделениями. Один «Истец» может устроить смену власти на средней руки планете, просто высадив на поверхность приданные наземные силы.  
\- Я не имела в виду, что тебе надо немедленно вырезать всех собравшихся на Явине членов Восстания! – возмутилась Падме. - И я не знаю, что подготовил для незваных гостей этот твой Лорд Кун.  
Вейдер выдохнул чуть громче обычного.  
\- Хорошо. Я возьму с собой Старкиллера. Пусть подстрахует, если что.  
Падме возмущенно вскинула взгляд.  
\- Он пока нездоров! Ты бы еще Люка туда потащил!  
У нее возникло четкое ощущение, что под маской Вейдер досадливо поморщился.  
\- Люк, при всей его силе, обращаться с ней не умеет от слова напрочь. Если он чему и учился, то явно без направляющей руки мастера. В беседе Лордов он станет только еще одним слабым местом. А Старкиллеру года три осталось до звания Дарта, если снова дурить не начнет. Справится.  
Падме стиснула пальцы на жесткой боевой перчатке.  
\- Если не вернешься – отправлюсь соблазнять Императора. Исключительно чтобы он помог мне восстановить память, но очень целеустремленно.  
\- Спасибо, что не Органу, - философски заметил Вейдер.

Ждать оказалось предсказуемо мучительно. В голову постоянно лезли тягостные, мрачные мысли о непонятной угрозе для дочери и мужа там, внизу, и очищать сознание с каждым разом становилось все сложнее. Нужно было отвлечься. Приставать к экипажу с требованием устроить ей экскурсию по кораблю Падме сочла недостойным, литература в корабельном информатории оказалась сплошь малопонятной для непосвященных, а рекреационная зона с ее растениями и толстым полосатым фелинксом, бесспорно, оставила приятные впечатления, но от дурных предчувствий не помогла совершенно. Падме хотела было сходить в лазарет к Галену и выяснить, где и при каких обстоятельствах тот познакомился с Леей и как развивались потом их отношения. Но дежурный меддроид сказал, что пациент покинул палату два часа назад. Похоже, Вейдер все-таки потащил его на Явин. Падме до конца не верила, что он проигнорирует далекое от идеального состояние ученика, но, видимо, среди ситхов было не принято обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Общаться же с Люком она не хотела. Вернее, не так: хотела, и сильно, но опасалась, что бдительный мандалорец обнаружит какие-нибудь изменения в ее отношении к нему и спросит о причинах. Говорить Люку о новых родственниках все же лучше в компании Вейдера. Тот, по крайней мере, сможет рассказать сыну чуть больше, чем «когда-то мы жили вместе, а потом у нас появились ты и твоя сестра». Сама она, хатт подери, до сих пор не помнила хоть сколько-нибудь значимых подробностей своей семейной жизни.  
Бродить по каюте и мучиться неизвестностью Падме сочла бессмысленным мазохизмом и, поразмыслив, сказала охране, что хотела бы видеть R2D2 и С3РО. Ее просьбу исполнили примерно через час, и Падме мимоходом задумалась: много это или мало? С одной стороны, можно было бы и поспешить, все же флагман эскадры быстрого реагирования, а не захолустный сторожевик. С другой – если брать за сравнение их татуинские поиски астромеханика, экипаж разрушителя действовал просто молниеносно.  
\- О, госпожа! Как я рад снова видеть вас! – С3РО был, как обычно, многословен и эмоционален. – Я счастлив, что этот корабль все же оказался для вас безопасным.  
\- А ты, выходит, сомневался? – улыбнулась Падме.  
\- Поймите меня правильно, госпожа, в современной политической ситуации звездные разрушители Империи редко когда проявляют гостеприимство по отношению к членам Альянса за восстановление Республики. Я хотел сказать, чистосердечное гостеприимство. Но R2D2 заверил, что это место будет для вас куда безопаснее, чем тот же Альдераан, и мне пришлось подчиниться.  
\- Кстати, С3РО, - слова дроида навели ее на мысль, которая должна была прийти в голову гораздо раньше, - а что с Реймусом, Ханом и Чубаккой? К ним тоже… проявили повторное гостеприимство?  
Хатт, ей следовало сразу спросить об этом у Вейдера. Стыдно-то как. Пусть она почти не знала контрабандистов, но Реймус ей совсем не чужой!  
\- Они смогли относительно удачно выполнить план вашего отца, госпожа! – радостно сообщил С3РО, заставив ее с облегчением выдохнуть. – Капитан Антиллес со спутниками успешно улетели с этого корабля и теперь, скорее всего, уже на пути к Альдераану. Я очень надеюсь, что найденные нами чертежи не конфисковали при обыске на борту. Неудобно бы вышло.  
Падме удовлетворенно кивнула. Реймус вернется на Альдераан, передаст Органе планы Звезды Смерти и расскажет, что остальная часть команды осталась в плену у Вейдера… Да, даже жаль, что она не увидит этого доклада. Бейл, скорее всего, ожидал от своей авантюры иного эффекта.  
Она тряхнула головой и присела на корточки рядом с дружелюбно пиликнувшим астромехаником.  
\- Скажи, R2D2, ты ведь знал, что я на самом деле не Лея? – спросила она. – Раз активировал протокол.  
\- Боуп-буиуп, - дроид с деланной застенчивостью мигнул фоторецептором. – Бип.  
\- А на Татуине ты просто искал способ передать информацию Вейдеру, пока мы гонялись за тобой по всему Мос-Айсли, - вздохнула Падме. – Успеха вполне добился, и на Мустафаре нас уже ждали… А ты, С3РО? Ты тоже был в курсе?  
\- О, конечно, госпожа. Осмелюсь заметить, что у протокольных дроидов моего класса, как правило, имеются достаточно качественные физиогномистические программы, чтобы опознать лицо из приоритетного списка обслуживания. Разумеется, я не мог спутать вас с госпожой Леей. Это просто смешно!  
Он ведь действительно никогда не обращался к ней по имени. Просто «госпожа».  
\- И почему же не сказал? – Падме прекрасно понимала, что ответ будет «но ведь вы не спрашивали». Она немного разбиралась в логике дроидов, а С3РО не отличался такой инициативностью, как его бело-голубой товарищ.  
\- Я не был введен в курс дела с самого его начала, госпожа, - с достоинством произнес С3РО. – И потому считал, что это одна из ваших тайных миссий. Вы, госпожа, и раньше периодически меняли имена и лица и занимались деятельностью, которую многие сочли бы странной для сенатора. Дипломатия порой требует нестандартного подхода. И мой долг протокольного дроида состоял в том, чтобы помочь вам и на этот раз.  
Падме только покачала головой.  
\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что именно в результате одной из таких миссий я и оказалась на Альдераане, мой муж – в Империи, а сын – в татуинской пустыне.  
\- Буп-боуп. Би-буп-бу-бип.  
\- Ответ отрицательный. Упомянутый дипломатический раунд был слишком спонтанен, чтобы назвать его полноценными переговорами, - перевел С3РО.  
\- Вы что-то знаете об этом? – Падме вскинула взгляд.  
\- О, к сожалению, нет, госпожа. Как я и говорил господину Люку, мне действительно стерли память перед передачей на Альдераан. Благодаря некоторым нестандартным приемам часть информации удалось сохранить, но конкретно этот эпизод зачищали уж слишком старательно.  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- А вот R2D2 утверждает, что знает, о чем идет речь. Должен отметить, что этот малогабаритный охотник за информацией куда искуснее меня в том, что касается введения органиков в заблуждение.  
Падме поудобнее устроилась на полу.  
\- Расскажи, R2D2.  
Может быть, она и вспомнит позже, что именно привело ее на Альдераан. Но чем и когда получится спровоцировать восстановление этого конкретного участка памяти? Она не знала. А вот многословная речь С3РО имеет все шансы зацепить очередную ниточку в сознании.  
R2D2 не стал высвистывать длинные трели на бинарном. Вместо этого из его корпуса выдвигался маленький голопроектор, и на полу каюты загорелись две бледно-голубые фигуры.  
Ее ожидания оправдались. Новая картинка – нет, полноценная голокартина с эффектом погружения – закрыла поле зрения почти сразу же. И то, что Падме видела, уже было ей знакомо. Огонь и золотисто-красные отблески на черном песке, молодой мужчина с искрами пламени в глазах. Он – Энакин? – шел к ней, улыбаясь застывшей, безумной улыбкой только что шагнувшего в пропасть человека и нес какую-то чушь про то, что стал сильнее, что не даст ей умереть. Падме смотрела на него, и знакомое еще с падения на Татуин ощущение неправильности пронизывало ее невозможным на вулканической планете холодом.  
«Давай улетим, - она тогда перебила его, и Энакин запнулся посреди очередной бессвязной фразы о могуществе. Замолчал, посмотрел ей в глаза так пристально, будто цепляясь взглядом за ее взгляд. – Помнишь, мы хотели скрыться на Набу после войны? Когда все закончится».  
Энакин обнял ее таким знакомым за последние дни жестом, только на этот раз его руки прижимали ее куда крепче и увереннее. Вокруг клубился горячий воздух, и его клубы будто бы бросало из стороны в сторону, как при сильном шторме.  
«Нам больше не нужно прятаться, - в его глазах, золотистых от отблесков лавы и огня, горели безумие и любовь. Падме была уверена, что Энакина чем-то опоили, отравили, вывели из здравого рассудка. Она могла поклясться в этом что тогда, что сейчас. – Все уже закончилось. Я принес мир нашей новой Республике!»  
«Она уже немного Империя», - тогда Падме усмехнулась слегка принужденно, она и девятнадцать лет назад не отличалась любовью к абсолютной власти.  
«Да какая разница? – в улыбке Энакина промелькнула смутно знакомая ей нежность. – Хочешь, завоюю ее для тебя? Свергнем канцлера, будем вместе править галактикой».  
«Энакин! – она даже не возмутилась неуместной шутке, скорее, испугалась, что он может говорить это всерьез. Хотелось закричать, сказать, что она никогда не согласится идти вслед за ним по такому пути. Но Падме была политиком и дипломатом, ее учили держать лицо. Она медленно выдохнула и лукаво сощурилась. – Знаешь, Оби-Ван был прав: ты действительно изменился. Вот кто всего-то пару дней назад заверял меня, что согласится руководить любой гражданской организацией только тогда, когда у него появится право придушить на месте любого из ее сотрудников?»  
Он смутился тогда от ее слов. Даже глаза немного потеряли в яркости цвета, приобрели более спокойный серый отлив.  
«Не говори мне про Оби-Вана сейчас, не надо. Ладно, насчет вместе – это я погорячился. Хочешь, тебя на трон посажу?»  
«Лентяй», - Падме улыбалась, боясь дать силу трепыхающемуся где-то внутри облегчению. У нее получалось, она все делала правильно.  
«Давай улетим, - попросила она, когда Энакин уткнулся лицом ей в волосы. – Домой. На Набу. Будем растить ребенка. Я, правда, совершенно не представляю себе, как это делается, но мои родители нам подскажут. А ты поможешь во всем, что касается Силы, хорошо?»  
Он что-то пробормотал ей в макушку. Закаменевшие мышцы у нее под ладонями постепенно расслаблялись. Падме уже почти поверила, что справилась – но Энакин резко вздрогнул, выпрямился, нашаривая взглядом что-то у нее за спиной.  
«Ты! Кого ты привезла с собой?»  
Она искренне опешила тогда. На корабле были только дроиды, R2D2 и С3РО, она помнила это точно.  
«Никого».  
Энакин шагнул назад, оттолкнул ее от себя. Его глаза стремительно наливались уже почти выцветшей желтизной.  
«Ты обманула меня! Привезла его сюда, чтобы ударить мне в спину!»  
Падме оглянулась – и узнала и второго человека, замершего в тяжелом горячем воздухе. Магистр Кеноби сильно постарел за прошедшие годы, тогда он выглядел совсем молодым.  
«Это не так! Энакин!»  
Она попятилась, стараясь не отпускать яростный, вновь почти бешеный взгляд его глаз. Энакин шагнул вперед и протянул руку.  
Яркие и грозные краски вулканического ландшафта сменились тяжеловесной роскошью каюты. Падме с трудом перевела дыхание: отчего-то перехватило горло. Голограмма на полу уже погасла, и оба дроида выжидательно замерли напротив.  
\- Там… - она закашлялась, провела рукой по шее, - там было продолжение?  
\- Боуп-буиуп. Буп-буиуп.  
\- Ответ положительный, - прокомментировал С3РО и виновато добавил: - Отказано в доступе.  
\- Тоже допуск не ниже уровня 0, да? – Падме покачала головой. – Нулевой уровень – это ведь Энакин? Вейдер?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Тогда я спрошу у него.  
Она должна была выяснить, что случилось после того, как закончилось воспоминание. Ей казалось – что-то страшное. Ведь в те минуты все повисло на волоске, закачалось в зыбком равновесии: тронь – рухнет. Если бы не появился Кеноби… Что бы ни воздействовало на Энакина, он уже почти пришел в себя. А Падме, отправляясь к мужу на последнем сроке беременности, без охраны и оружия, была уверена, что сможет ему помочь и не пострадает при этом.  
«Ты не понимаешь, Бейл – он творит все то, что творит, лишь потому, что некому вовремя его удержать …»  
Она была уверена, что удержит. Нет, не так – поможет удержаться самому. Если бы не появился Кеноби!  
\- А есть ли у тебя записи о нашей семейной жизни, открытые для меня? – помолчав, спросила Падме.  
\- Боуп-буиуп. Биу-буп, буи-буип, бип.  
\- Ответ положительный, - подтвердил С3РО. – В памяти присутствуют 274 головидео, соответствующие запросу. Желаете начать просмотр, госпожа?  
\- Да, - Падме поднялась с пола и пересела на диван, устроилась на подушках. Она будет смотреть и вспоминать. Просто, полезно и отвлекает от тревоги за мужа и дочь. Хорошая идея.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Буп-буип, буиуп!  
\- Ты, металлический дегенерат с ржавой стружкой вместо аналитического блока! Каким задним вспомогательным узлом ты обрабатывал архив по физиологии людей и схожих с ними рас, который я сбрасывал тебе еще в Ордене?  
Падме болезненно поморщилась, не открывая глаз. В висках стучало, как будто там устроили испытания чего-то крупнокалиберного и без глушителя. Странно, она не припоминала, чтобы употребляла алкоголь. Или это от перенапряжения?  
\- Бип! Бу-бип, би-бу-бип!  
\- Да понял я, что ваша тесная компания решила лечить амнезию голотерапией! Соизмерять надо нагрузки с пропускной способностью мозга!  
Боль в голове быстро уходила, и Падме рискнула приоткрыть глаза. Чуть сбоку и сверху, возмущенно пиликая, болтался в воздухе знакомый астромеханик. Часть обзора заслоняла большая черная перчатка, опустившаяся на лоб и будто бы вытягивающая из-под черепа неприятные ощущения.  
\- Был бы ты органиком, придушил бы для доходчивости, - буркнул Вейдер, и R2D2 с негромким лязгом приземлился обратно на пол. У дверей кто-то негромко хихикнул на два голоса. – Падме, голова болит?  
\- Почти нет, - она уже поняла, что с сеансом воспоминаний переборщила: всплывшие из прошлого видения теснились в сознании, путались и переплетались друг с другом. И ведь это только первые три десятка головидео. Или пять?  
Она не сразу сообразила, что, раз Вейдер – Энакин? как его называть-то про себя? – вернулся, значит, экспедиция на Явин-IV завершена. Осознав, торопливо повела взглядом по каюте. Где? Вейдер не мог ее не привезти!  
Они стояли у дверей, вдвоем. Гален уже избавился от повязок, но выглядел едва ли не более потрепанным и взъерошенным, чем в лазарете. При этом он просто светился радостью и безуспешно скрываемой гордостью. Лея… Лея из милой девчушки выросла в прелестную девушку. Падме не помнила ее взрослой: только голограммы и изображения в сети. Но она действительно очень походила на мать. По крайней мере, то, что Падме видела в зеркале, не сильно отличалось от лица дочери. Мелочи вроде потертого комбинезона, неровной короткой стрижки и желтых контактных линз Падме сочла несущественными.  
\- Значит, вы, Лорд Вейдер, утверждаете, что это моя трагически погибшая мать? – скептически сощурилась Лея. Падме на миг нестерпимо захотелось как следует припечатать Бейла к стене. Она у него еще и трагически погибла для дочери, выходит? Сволочь альдераанская!  
\- Верно. А я при этом твой отец, - Вейдер явно любил переносить свою любимую дипломатию звездных разрушителей и на личные разговоры.  
\- Докажите сначала!  
\- Дура, - хмыкнул Гален. – Милорд за тобой в место Силы призрака лез. Ради чужих такое не делают.  
\- А ты доблестно болтался у него на прицепе, герой? – весело и немного зло улыбнулась Лея. – Да, есть чем гордиться!  
Ее слова прошли мимо цели: испортить настроение Галену, кажется, не мог бы даже залп из турболазера в упор.  
\- Болтаться на прицепе у милорда – задача не из легких, спроси любого пилота из Черных. Вот ты пока так не можешь.  
\- Не то чтобы я мечтала об этом долгими явинскими ночами!  
\- Прекратить бардак, - негромко, но внушительно произнес Вейдер. – Да, Лея, доказательства у меня есть. Генетический тест на флотской аппаратуре тебя устроит?  
\- Разумеется, нет! – возмущенно дернула плечами Лея. – Я уверена, все приборы уже отрегулированы и покажут, если понадобится, близкое родство даже между мной и Императором!  
Вейдер как-то подозрительно фыркнул респиратором.  
\- Тогда проверь сама. Лорд Кун ведь учил тебя алхимии?  
Неожиданно для Падме, этот вопрос заставил Лею смутиться.  
\- Мы такие реагенты не успели еще разобрать. Времени не хватило.  
Гален чуть слышно хмыкнул, и Лея взвилась:  
\- Это не смешно! Я обучаюсь всего второй месяц!  
\- Причем на джедая, - вставил Гален.  
\- Вопросы терминологии, - отрезала Лея. – С определенной точки зрения, Лорд Кун вполне подходит под понятие «джедай». В конце концов, мои планы демократических преобразований в галактике он выслушал и одобрил, пусть и предоставив некоторую разумную критику.  
Падме выдавила из себя нервную улыбку. Ее пропавшая на Явине дочь, как выяснилось, умудрилась пойти в ученичество к мертвому ситху. Ну, наверное, стоит похвалить ее дипломатические способности.  
\- Сила, ситх-демократ, планирующий восстановить Республику, - Гален проникновенно посмотрел куда-то в район люстры. – Я думаю, что Лорд Кун не убил тебя потому, что слишком давно так не веселился.  
\- Не твое дело, - буркнула Лея. Добавила неожиданно спокойно: - Могу один ритуал провести. На родную кровь. Это мы уже изучали.  
\- Значит, проведешь, - не стал спорить Вейдер. – Дублирование результатов тесту не повредит.  
\- Да ну? – Лея насмешливо наклонила голову набок. – А если окажется, что вы не мой отец?  
\- Верну на место и извинюсь перед Лордом Куном, - коротко ответил Вейдер, выразительно сжав кулак. Отчего-то Падме показалось, что переговоры живого и мертвого ситхов были пусть и не слишком агрессивными – раз все участники еще стоят на своих ногах – но очень, очень бурными.  
\- Вы и так вернете меня на Явин! – Лея вскинула яростный взгляд. Только сейчас Падме осознала, что ее дочь вовсе не носит контактных линз: в ее глазах неярко, но угрожающе блестит тот же золотистый огонь, что отражался в зрачках Энакина девятнадцать лет назад. – Я согласилась прервать обучение исключительно ради установления истины и продолжу его, как только все заинтересованные лица узнают правду!  
\- Сама ее узнай для начала, - посоветовал Гален.  
\- Это все равно мало на что повлияет, - фыркнула Лея. – Я совершеннолетняя и имею полное право строить свою собственную жизнь так, как мне хочется!  
\- С мертвым Лордом ситхов? – невинно поинтересовался Гален.  
Неожиданно для Падме Лея резко покраснела, огоньки в ее глазах вспыхнули ярче.  
\- Не твое дело, вейдеров выкормыш! Он мой учитель!  
\- Лея, ты ведь политик, - укорила ее Падме. – Разве можно так слабо себя контролировать?  
Лея прикусила губу и отвернулась, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая.  
\- Это нормально, - негромко произнес Вейдер. – Одаренным, впервые познавшим Темную Сторону, всегда трудно держать себя в узде. Исключений здесь нет.  
Падме показалось, что Вейдер говорил о чем-то, неприятном и для него тоже. Могло ли быть поведение ее мужа тогда, в видении, следствием такого «познания»?  
\- В лазарет, - скомандовал Вейдер и, нагнувшись, подхватил ее на руки. – Все.  
\- Я могу идти и сама, - нахмурившись, намекнула Падме.  
\- Можешь. Но не пойдешь. Я убрал последствия перенапряжения, но у тебя будет кружиться голова. Не собираюсь гадать, на каком повороте тебя придется срочно подхватывать.  
\- Твой имидж среди команды…  
\- Выдержит и не такое. К слову, глаза я отводить умею.  
Падме только вздохнула. Ладно, в этом вопросе можно и уступить. Хотя Энакин совершенно не думает о своей репутации.  
Их действительно не замечали. Вейдер нес ее по коридорам звездного разрушителя, чуть позади неслышно шел Гален в кое-где прожженной одежде, а рядом, кидая вокруг независимые взгляды, вообще шагала одна из разыскиваемых персон Альянса – но офицеры корабля будто бы и не видели столь живописной процессии. Пару раз по ним скользили чужие взгляды, но так безразлично, словно главнокомандующий имперского флота каждый день носит на руках какую-нибудь девицу. Возможности одаренных впечатляли.  
\- И нам обязательно нужно рассказать обо всем Люку, - заговорила Падме, убедившись, что ее не услышит никто за пределами их тесной компании. – Причем с доказательствами. Он довольно недоверчив.  
\- Какому еще Люку? – бросила на нее подозрительный взгляд Лея.  
\- А твоему, принцесса, брату-близнецу, - любезно разъяснил Гален. – Его похитили в младенчестве подлые джедаи и воспитывали злобные мандалорцы. Поэтому он носит глухие доспехи, ругается на трех языках и терпеть не может одаренных. Мило, правда?  
Падме нахмурилась. Она не припоминала, чтобы посвящала Галена во все нюансы этой запутанной истории. Пусть он и хороший человек, во многом обязанный ей лично, но дело семьи есть дело семьи.  
Рука Вейдера чуть сжалась на ее плече. Значит, сообщил он? Да, Гален же сопровождал мастера на Явин. Вполне вероятно, Вейдер счел необходимым открыть ученику некоторые подробности проблемы, чтобы избежать возможного недопонимания. Зная Галена… да, узнав, что дело касается семьи его обожаемого учителя, тот вывернулся бы наизнанку, но Лею вытащил.  
\- Голосериал, - поставила диагноз Лея. – В сюжете должен быть еще богатый дедушка, завещавший огромное наследство всей этой сомнительной компании. Не так ли, Лорд Вейдер?  
\- Дедушка пока жив, - после недолгой паузы проговорил тот. – Но ставить его в известность придется, да.  
Люк обнаружился у наружных дверей лазаретного блока. Он где-то раздобыл обратно собственные доспехи и упоенно спорил с меддроидом, настаивая на своем праве называться здоровым.  
\- Слушай, гибрид «Василиска» и банки с бактой! Кости у меня уже срослись, ушибы рассосались. Я говорю тебе большое мандалорское «спасибо» и не меньшее «до свиданья»!  
\- Пациент, вернитесь в палату и переоденьтесь. Ваши травмы не подразумевают ношения тяжелой брони до завершения полного реабилитационного курса.  
\- Она на сервоприводах. Привет, Лея, или как там тебя на самом деле зовут? Смотри, железный, вот этот пациент явно заслуживает куда большего внимания, чем я, иначе б ее Лорд Вейдер на руках не таскал. Стоит провести обследование, как считаешь?  
\- Полностью согласен. Что не отменяет необходимости продолжить процедуры и для вас.  
\- Опять хатта за хвост… - Люк раздраженно мотнул головой, зацепился взглядом визора за Галена. – О, дар’джетии! Тебя все-таки не пустили на рагу из ситхятины. Рад.  
Гален только усмехнулся и коротко пожал мандалорцу руку.  
\- Переломы, ушибы, - Лея с намеком посмотрела на Вейдера. – Это была нежная отеческая забота или воспитательный процесс?  
\- Это Люк вытаскивал меня из боя между ситхом и джедаем, - спокойно ответила Падме. Лея покосилась на Люка с заметным уважением.  
\- Нам нужно в лабораторию №9, - произнес Вейдер. – Пациенту Ларсу тоже.  
Судя по выразительному молчанию, Люк в лабораторию не хотел, но провоцировать Лорда ситхов на агрессию опасался. Прошел по коридорам следом за их процессией, остановился, привалившись к стене возле незнакомого Падме массивного прибора.  
\- Проведи анализ на генетические совпадения между присутствующими здесь разумными, - велел Вейдер дроиду.  
\- Слушаюсь, милорд. Отлично, пациент Ларс, вам все-таки придется снять доспехи.  
\- Галена-то зачем включать? – не поняла Падме.  
\- Контрольная группа, - объяснил Вейдер, осторожно усадив ее на кушетку. – И на всякий случай.  
\- Я помню своих родителей, - неуверенно возразил Гален. Добавил, подумав: - То есть, отца. Мать умерла раньше.  
\- Тем более.  
\- Лея, что здесь вообще творится? – Люк снял шлем, недовольно покосился на дроида и продолжил разоблачаться.  
\- Лея – это она. Меня зовут Падме.  
\- Принято. Ну, меня в любом случае нанимали защищать тебя. Хотя в контракте стояло «Лея Органа, наследная принцесса Альдераана»… - Люк с легким сомнением покачал головой. – Что ж мне, разорваться, что ли? Надо будет стребовать со старшего Органы дополнительную сумму.  
Он подставил руку под инъектор, обвел взглядом Падме и Лею.  
\- Похожи. Но я все еще ни хатта не понимаю, почему в медицинской оргии вашей семьи должен участвовать я.  
\- Видишь ли, Люк, - Падме вздохнула. Заготовленные еще в каюте формулировки мягких переговоров вдруг показались неуместными и чересчур обтекаемыми. – Когда-то моего мужа звали Энакин Скайуокер.  
Лицо Люка на секунду застыло, затем он коротко поморщился.  
\- Вы тоже наслушались сказок Бена, так? Или Лорду Вейдеру джетии сказал больше, чем мне?  
\- Пока нет, - в голосе Вейдера проскользнуло отчетливое недовольство.  
\- Я взяла на себя смелость провести генетический анализ, не спрашивая тебя, Люк, - твердо произнесла Падме. – Понимаю, что нарушила этим твои права, но вопрос слишком серьезен, чтобы довольствоваться исключительно непроверенными утверждениями заинтересованных лиц  
Сейчас Люка уже откровенно перекосило.  
\- Хаар’чак. Ладно, только образцы крови уничтожьте потом. А то отец моего наставника в свое время тоже сходил в больницу анализы сдать, вот так война клонов и началась.  
\- Непременно, - Падме строго посмотрела на меддроида, проводящего какие-то манипуляции с аппаратурой. Тот проигнорировал ее взгляд. – Результат был положительным, Люк.  
\- Извини, Падме, но я не привык верить разумным на слово, - Люк покачал головой. – Особенно заказчикам.  
\- Тогда дождемся результатов анализа, - легко согласилась Падме. – А я пока объясню, как все произошло. В свое время я была замужем и ждала двойню…  
Рассказать историю полностью она, конечно, не могла: память, пусть и экстренно восстанавливающаяся за счет просмотра голозаписей, до сих пор изобиловала пробелами. Падме не помнила, как рожала детей, как попала на Альдераан, кто увез на Татуин Люка… Лея слушала, казалось, с не меньшим интересом, чем брат.  
\- Я почти не помню маму, - произнесла она, наконец. – То есть, я знаю, что она существовала и погибла, когда мне было около двух лет. Несчастный случай.  
\- Я еще выясню у Бейла, что за несчастный случай со мной произошел, - ласково улыбнулась Падме. – Мне тоже интересно.  
\- Анализ завершен, - встрял в разговор меддроид. – Образцам присвоены условные номера 1, 2, 3, 4 и 5. Образец 1: генетическое совпадение с образцом 2 отсутствует, генетическое совпадение с образцами 3 и 4 имеется, первая степень родства, предположительно родитель-ребенок. Образец 2: генетическое совпадение с образцом 1 отсутствует, генетическое совпадение с образцами 3 и 4 имеется, первая степень родства, предположительно родитель-ребенок. Образец 3: имеется генетическое совпадение с образцами 1 и 2, предположительно родитель-ребенок, с образцом 4, предположительно брат-сестра, возможно, разнояйцовые близнецы. Образец 4: имеется генетическое совпадение с образцами 1 и 2, предположительно родитель-ребенок, с образцом 3, предположительно брат-сестра, возможно, разнояйцовые близнецы. Образец 5: генетические совпадения с любыми иными образцами отсутствуют.  
\- Кхм… м-да, - дипломатично выразился Люк, заглянув в экран анализатора. – А Бен болтал, что вы, Лорд Вейдер, моего отца грохнули…  
\- Врал, - констатировал Вейдер.  
\- Ага, вы вместо этого мою маму трахнули, - слегка заторможенно кивнул Люк. Сейчас лицо его не скрывалось за Т-образным визором, а голос – за звучанием вокодера, и ошеломление можно было прочитать без труда. – Наставник обалдеет.  
\- Люк Ларс из клана Фетт… - Вейдер, казалось, нахмурился под шлемом, что-то припоминая. – Оуэн Ларс тебе не родственник?  
\- Сводный брат предполагаемого отца, - рассеянно ответил Люк. – И муж женщины из клана наставника. Дядя, короче.  
\- На Татуине ты никак не демонстрировал этого, - заметила Падме. Помнится, тогда, на ферме, Люк хоть и говорил с ее обитателями легко и дружелюбно, но дистанцию излишне не сокращал и от приглашения в дом отказался.  
\- Ну, естественно! – фыркнул Люк. – Кто ж перед заказчиками свои уязвимые места светит? То, что дядя и тетя не просто сплавили неудобного подкидыша мандалорцам, а поддерживают со мной связь, вообще мало кто знает.  
\- Сейчас ты их спалил, - прокомментировал Гален.  
\- Думаю, Лорд Вейдер сильно трепаться не станет, - пожал плечами Люк.  
\- Это еще ничего не значит! – очнулась Лея. – Результаты могли быть подтасованы!  
\- Ты предлагала провести ритуал, - предложил Вейдер. – Но учти, на Явин мы все вместе сейчас не полетим.  
\- Что, испугались мастера? - Лея с превосходством усмехнулась, пошарила по карманам и достала маркер. Опустилась на колени и начала вырисовывать на полу что-то многоугольное. – Ничего, я и сама могу.  
Гален закатил глаза.  
\- И, конечно, пойти в экранированный тренировочный зал – это не для нас. Обязательно надо разнести лабораторию.  
\- Считай мои действия диверсией против Империи, ситхеныш, - парировала Лея. – И то, что у тебя ритуальные круги взрываются через раз, не значит, что так происходит у всех!  
\- Твои познания в Силе довольно широки для столь небольшого срока обучения, - помолчав, признал Вейдер.  
\- Лорд Кун хороший мастер, - Лея старательно вычерчивала на пластиковых плитах изогнутую линию. – К тому же, ритуалистика – это интересно. И на программирование похоже. Эй, предполагаемый братик, сдвинься с траектории.  
На ритуальный круг нарисованная ей фигура, с точки зрения Падме, походила не слишком. Скорее на подокруглый квадрат с выделенными областями в углах и по центру. Вдоль основных линий тянулись полосы незнакомой письменности, знаки которой Лея наносила особенно тщательно.  
\- Все занимают свои места по углам, я, как ритуалист, встаю в центр, - объявила Лея. – Не дергаемся, больно не будет.  
Падме послушно переступила через линии рисунка. Не то чтобы она доверяла подобным методикам, но если дочери нужно перепроверить своими способами, пусть действует. К тому же, Вейдер отреагировал так, будто подобный ритуал в самом деле не был пустой тратой времени. Он одаренный, ему виднее.  
Лея начала что-то декламировать на незнакомом Падме языке. Текст она явно знала не слишком хорошо и говорила медленно, зато без запинок. Линии на полу начали слабо светиться. Люк восхищенно добавил что-то непонятное на мандалорском, заслужив гневный взгляд золотистых глаз. Затем Падме ощутила странное тепло в груди, словно повеяло пустынным жаром Татуина. Мигнул, заслоняя мерцание ритуальных знаков, очередной образ прошлого: боль и опустошенность во всем теле и два недовольно пищащих свертка на руках меддроида.  
\- Что и следовало ожидать, - голос Вейдера оборвал видение. Падме еще успела заметить, как гаснут в воздухе тонкие цветные нити, тянущиеся к Лее из нескольких углов.  
\- Вот ведь… - Лея ошарашенно помотала головой. – Люк, ты явно можешь описать эту ситуацию более ярко и красочно, чем я. Не будешь ли так любезен?  
Люк не подвел: выразительная тирада на четырех языках, включая бинарный, длилась минуты две.  
\- Да, мандалорец, у тебя теперь трое джетиизе в родне, - усмехнулся Гален. – Сюрприз, правда?  
\- Двое дар’джетиизе и одна… не знаю кто, - поправил Люк. – Впрочем, что гранату в лоб, что лбом о гранату. Кстати, что это за паутинки были между тобой и милордом? Не пролез ли ко мне в семью еще один дар’джетии?  
\- Ученическая связь, - мотнул головой Гален. – Не кровное родство.  
\- Значит, все-таки пролез, - констатировал Люк. – Наставник – тоже часть семьи. У мэндо’аде, по крайней мере.  
Как показалось Падме, недовольным таким внеплановым вывертом родословной Люк не выглядел.  
Лея посмотрела на Падме.  
\- Эм, мама. Или госпожа Наберрие? Мне, наверное, стоит передать отцу, что вы все же выжили. Моему приемному отцу, я имею в виду. В свое время ваша смерть сильно его огорчила.  
\- Не уверена, что это хорошая идея, Лея, - мягко произнесла Падме. – Видишь ли, именно Бейл Органа послал меня изображать тебя, при этом лишив возможности помнить, кто я такая на самом деле. Боюсь, его реакция на подобное известие окажется неоднозначной.  
\- Ну почему же, - Вейдер положил руку ей на плечо. – Я бы с удовольствием сообщил Органе эту радостную новость.  
\- Лорд Вейдер! – вскинулась Лея. – То, что вы приходитесь мне биологическим отцом, еще не гарантирует, что я буду оправдывать любые ваши действия!  
\- Да, ты у нас ситх-демократ, мы помним, - тихонько пробормотал Гален. Лея бросила на него яростный взгляд и продолжила:  
\- Бейл Органа дорог мне, он вырастил и воспитал меня. И своей семьей – прости, мама! – я считаю именно его и Бреху. И крайне не одобрю любую необоснованную агрессию в отношении них!  
Падме вздохнула. Нет, она и не ожидала, что Лея радостно бросится к ним в объятия, но вот ее отношение к приемному отцу… Вейдер ведь зол на Бейла, он захочет узнать подоплеку появления на Альдераане своих жены и дочери. И Падме не могла его в этом винить. Но опрометчивые решения Вейдера легко могут навсегда лишить его шанса наладить отношения с Леей.  
\- Обоснование есть, - объяснила она. – Из-за Бейла Органы ты незаконно воспитывалась в приемной семье, Люк рос без отца, матери и сестры, а я лишилась памяти и, кажется, около шестнадцати лет жизни. Согласись, это достаточная причина, чтобы попытаться прояснить ситуацию.  
Она не была уверена, что Органа так уж сильно виноват во всем, что она перечислила. Но воспоминания подсказывали: он, как минимум, знал о происходящем и ничем не препятствовал.  
Лея сжала в пальцах маркер, затем, опомнившись, сунула его обратно в карман.  
\- Да, пожалуй. Но никакого произвола! Я настаиваю на тщательном расследовании. И желаю лично контролировать ситуацию!  
\- Хочешь поучаствовать? – Вейдер отчетливо усмехнулся под шлемом. – Не смею мешать. Но Альдераан далеко, и выяснение правды может занять много времени. Твой учитель не окажется против?  
Лея замолчала. Взгляд ее несколько раз судорожно метнулся из стороны в сторону: то на Вейдера, то куда-то вниз и влево. Падме не сомневалась: в том направлении медленно вращается в вакууме Явин-IV.  
\- Окажется, - лицо Леи было непроницаемым в лучших традициях дворца. – Но… он отпустил меня ненадолго… для решения семейных проблем. Я думаю, выяснение степени вины Бейла Органы в сложившейся ситуации вполне входит в это понятие. И я не стану задерживаться слишком сильно.  
\- Тогда не будем терять времени, - согласился Вейдер. Падме мысленно хлопнула в ладони несколько раз. Ее муж, кажется, научился хоть немного манипулировать разумными. Он только что парой фраз убедил Лею подождать с возвращением к мертвому ситху и получить доказательства того, что приемные родители обманули ее минимум однажды, сказав о смерти матери. А ведь раньше Энакин – она помнила это точно – украдкой завидовал такому ее умению.  
\- Полетим на Альдераан? – сощурилась Лея.  
\- Для начала расспросим независимого свидетеля, - Вейдер что-то нажал на комлинке. – Органа – лицо заинтересованное. Врать будет, как проворовавшийся интендант. А дроиды умеют только умалчивать. И то, если хотят.

Сеанс семейного просмотра, повинуясь сердитым причитаниям меддроида, решили устраивать уже не в лаборатории. Наверное, это и был упомянутый Галеном экранированный тренировочный зал: просторное помещение со стенами из темного металла, кое-где обожженного и оплавленного. Откуда-то из запасников спешно притащили несколько стульев, выглядевших здесь на удивление неуместно. Люк, так и не надевший обратно шлем, независимо устроился прямо на полу, Гален привычно встал за плечом учителя. Сама Падме, как и Лея, опустилась на стул и слушала, как негромко шипит за спиной респиратор Вейдера.  
\- R2D2, ты знаешь, как я оказалась в стазисе, коме или ином состоянии, в котором провела последние годы? – заговорила Падме, как только в двери зала въехал астродроид.  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
\- Покажи нам нужную запись.  
К этой информации, похоже, доступ заблокирован не был: маленькая голограмма развернулась мгновенно. Падме смотрела и вновь вспоминала.  
Она почти победила тогда. Почти успела сделать все, что планировала. Незаметно покинула загородное поместье семьи Органа, добралась до космопорта Альдеры, договорилась с капитаном подходящего фрахтовика. Она вывела из-под удара и Бейла с женой, и дочь: Лея отправлялась на Набу в компании С3РО. Клан Наберрие защитит ее, а Альдераану никто не сможет предъявить обвинения. Она даже знала, в какой части галактики в тот момент искать мужа.  
Перед глазами мелькали четкие цветные образы: Лея, держащаяся за руку непривычно серьезного С3РО, сумасшедшая дорога до Альдеры на угнанном спидере, задумчивое лицо пилота-забрака. Люди в форме национальной службы безопасности и выстрел из парализатора в лицо. Темнота. Падме моргнула несколько раз, прогоняя видение.  
Голограмма, разворачивающаяся на полу тренировочного зала, не погасла: ее безвольное тело как раз довольно аккуратно затаскивали в служебный спидер. Судя по ракурсу и неплохому разрешению изображения, R2D2 уже был на корабле и подключился к его системам наблюдения.  
\- А ведь я это помню, - внезапно произнесла Лея. Она откинулась на спинку стула и следила за голограммой пристально, чуть приопустив ресницы. – Когда я была совсем маленькой, мы с С3РО сбежали из дома. И удирали от сторожевых кораблей. Весело полетали. Жаль, недолго.  
\- Я тогда учитывала вероятность, в которой Энакин действительно окажется тем, кем его описывало общественное мнение, - задумчиво кивнула Падме. – И не хотела, чтобы, убив меня, он причинил вред тебе и Бейлу. Клан Наберрие могущественен и имеет некоторые рычаги давления на клан Палпатин. Они смогли бы тебя защитить.  
Она грустно усмехнулась и покачала головой.  
\- Хотя, право же, мне стоило сначала предупредить маму, что у нее вообще появилась внучка. Из-за этой проклятой секретности я официально считалась мертвой даже для родни.  
\- Железный, а что дальше было? – подал голос Люк. – Вот оглушили ее и вернули в поместье. И?  
Голограмма мигнула, сменяясь новой. На этот раз в сознании Падме не всплыло никаких воспоминаний, и она смотрела так же внимательно, как и все остальные. На Бейла, застывшего у непонятной установки. На Бреху, негодование которой читалось даже по миниатюрному изображению.  
«Ты с ума сошел! – голос королевы Альдераана звучал вполне отчетливо. Видимо, R2D2 притаился совсем близко к месту действия. – Ты понимаешь, как подставляешь этим и себя, и всю планету?»  
«Предлагаешь отпустить ее к Вейдеру? – Бейл говорил резко и раздраженно. – Она полетит. Охотно. Только ситх ее убьет. А после примется за нас с тобой, и будет счастьем, если она не успеет сказать ему про Лею. Хочешь такого развития событий?»  
«Ты что, не можешь удержать ее более… - Бреха помедлила, подбирая слова, - конвенционными методами? Если у нее навязчивые идеи относительно мужа, есть специальные больницы с грамотным персоналом. Ей помогут и не дадут навредить себе. Я даже не протестовала, когда ты, Бейл, решил запереть эту женщину в моем доме! Но твоя последняя выходка… Если все вскроется, репутация Альдераана как колыбели истинных демократических свобод будет уничтожена!»  
«Она не простила бы мне, если бы я запер ее в больнице, - твердо возразил Бейл. – И пыталась бы сбежать и оттуда. Ты не знаешь Падме, Бреха. Если она что-то сочтет правильным, ее не остановит и военная эскадра».  
«Думаешь, вот это она тебе простит?» - Бреха повела рукой, и Падме наконец сообразила, что за непонятный аппарат периодически мигает в свечении голограммы. За спиной Бейла стояла карбонитовая установка.  
«Она поймет, - тихо сказал Бейл. – Я отключу заморозку, когда мы победим. Когда Вейдер и Император будут мертвы, а Империя вновь станет Республикой. Возможно, сначала она проклянет меня, но зато останется жива. А после… Падме всегда не жалела себя на благо Республики. Она поймет».  
Бреха обожгла мужа взглядом.  
«Сколько лет жизни ты намерен у нее отнять?»  
«Не больше двух, может быть, трех! – горячо заявил Бейл. – Тиранический режим Императора не продлится дольше».  
«А если ты проиграешь и погибнешь? Хочешь, чтобы она так и простояла барельефом несколько веков?»  
«Никогда! Я отдам нужные распоряжения».  
Бреха резко взмахнула рукой.  
«Знаешь, Бейл, ни одна сильная женщина не простит того, кто вознамерился решать вопросы такой важности за нее. А Амидалу не назвал бы слабой ни один недоброжелатель. С другой стороны, кто я, чтобы помогать тебе завоевывать ее расположение?»  
Она развернулась и неспешно вышла за пределы зоны съемки. Бейл провел рукой по карбонитовой установке.  
«Нужно как следует спрятать…»  
На середине его слов голограмма померкла. Стало тихо.  
\- Он чокнутый, - нарушил молчание Люк. – Реально чокнутый, как контрабандист, скуривший кессельского энергопаука. Ему лечиться надо.  
\- Не могу сказать, что не согласна, - пробормотала Лея.  
\- У каждого разумного бывают свои пунктики, - хмыкнул Гален. – Ты вон джедаев не любишь, хотя сам такой же. И на попытки назвать тебя одаренным рычишь.  
\- Да это просто чтоб не лезли, - неожиданно легко отмахнулся Люк. – Джетиизе к самоучкам очень нервно относятся. Оно мне надо, чтобы каждый встречный ди’кут со световым мечом объявлял меня будущим Темным Лордом? Уж лучше пусть недооценивают.  
Наверное, у Падме было очень растерянное выражение лица. Иначе с чего бы Люк посмотрел на нее с отчетливым смехом в глазах?  
\- А ты, Лея… то есть, Падме… то есть, мама… хаар’чак! Словом, неужели видела где-нибудь мэндо, который имеет оружие, но не собирается учиться им владеть?  
\- Ты не соглашался на предложение Кеноби, потому что у тебя уже есть наставник, - догадалась Падме. Люк только фыркнул.  
\- Бена я слал дальними барханами потому, что он – моя потенциальная добыча. И вообще тухлый какой-то. А учителя, умеющего в Силу, у меня нет, но в голонете и так полно информации.  
На этот раз наиболее глубокомысленно молчала одаренная часть собравшихся.  
\- И как, получается? – странно кротким голосом спросил Гален. Люк невольно поморщился.  
\- Смотря что. Силовое удушение уже совсем лихо срабатывает, например. А с молнией второй год разобраться не могу, только искра выходит. Для точечной сварки хорошо, да и датчики глушить – самое милое дело, но вот боевое применение… сложно с ним.  
\- Надеюсь, - Вейдер заговорил медленно и размеренно, - ты не станешь сильно брыкаться, если я разъясню тебе некоторые аспекты силовых приемов. И особенно – технику безопасности при их выполнении.  
\- Да я только за! – отмахнулся Люк. – Достало, если честно, гадать, где я дурак, а где автор статьи спайсом догонялся.  
Падме припомнила, что в их первую встречу с Вейдером он среагировал совсем иначе. Впрочем, зная Люка… да, пожалуй, та прочувствованная тирада действительно была самую малость наигранной. Не стал бы мандалорец настолько терять над собой контроль в присутствии превосходящих сил противника.  
\- Мастера надо выбирать с умом, - наставительно сказала Лея. – Не кидаться к первому, кто предложит. У бэйнитов, говорят, есть некоторые членовредительские традиции в отношениях между учеником и учителем…  
Люк пожал плечами.  
\- Лорд Вейдер – отец. Часть семьи. Родня родне зла не сделает. Я на тебя тоже не приму заказа.  
Падме почувствовала, как сжалась на ее плече рука Вейдера.  
\- Мы все-таки собрались здесь не для того, чтобы строить планы на дальнейшие межличностные отношения, - после недолгого молчания произнесла Лея. Переводить разговор на менее удобную тему ей явно не хотелось. – Я согласна, что отец поступил… противоправно и незаконно. Но его действия касаются только твоей судьбы, мама. Доказательств злого умысла Бейла Органы в моем удочерении или участи Люка я не увидела.  
Падме кивнула. Она не желала непременно обвинить Органу во всем, что произошло с их семьей, нет. В ее глазах того, что Бейл уже совершил, с лихвой хватало, чтобы раз и навсегда решить: на Альдераан она не вернется. Не к тому, кто легко и непринужденно лишил ее шестнадцати с лишним лет жизни и возможности помочь мужу справиться со своими внутренними демонами. Но следовало все же выяснить, отчего оказался на Татуине Люк.  
\- R2D2, у тебя есть нужные записи?  
\- Боуп-буиуп.  
Наверное, она могла и вовсе не летать по половине галактики в поисках чертежей для Альянса и памяти для себя. Достаточно было просто задать правильный вопрос маленькому любителю компромата. Впрочем, нет. У нее наверняка не оказалось бы нужного допуска.  
Эта голограмма была хуже качеством и тоже не вызвала нового потока воспоминаний. Наверное, в тот момент она лежала без сознания после родов. Меддроид деловито наклеивал на Люка и Лею какие-то датчики, а у кровати негромко спорили Кеноби, Органа и не встречавшийся раньше в записях R2D2 маленький ушастый разумный. Спорили о судьбе Падме и ее детей.  
«Скайуокеров юных спрятать нужно. К победе над ситхом ключ они нам дадут».  
«Сидиус может знать о них, - Кеноби глядел устало и опустошенно и говорил, казалось, просто по инерции. – Искать, чтобы воспитать замену ученику».  
«С младенцами возиться не станет бэйнит. Лишь конкурентов будущих уничтожить захочет. Сильны дети Скайуокера. Вместе заметны окажутся. Разделить их нужно».  
«Я позабочусь о безопасности Падме, - заверил джедаев Органа. – Спрячу на Альдераане, ее не выдадут. Если подделать данные в терминалах медцентра и имитировать смерть пациентки, никто не догадается, что она осталась жива».  
Ушастый гуманоид пожевал губами, глядя на возящегося с Люком и Леей дроида.  
«К детям сильно привязана она, чувствую я это. Их лишившись, не обретет покоя. Что-то искать будет, а что, сама не поймет. Ситху может попасться и беду большую на всех нас навлечь».  
Органа покосился на койку, затем на детей. Продолжил уже не так охотно, как раньше:  
«Вы предлагаете разделить детей, магистр Йода. Я могу взять девочку. Мы с Брехой давно хотели усыновить ребенка, никто не удивится, что у нас наконец появилась наследница. А Падме… Обычно у людей все-таки рождается один ребенок. Думаю, Падме посчитает, что у нее только дочь, а не двойня. Не будет искать потерянного сына».  
«Решение это часть проблем снимет, - поразмыслив, согласился названный Йодой. – Ты же, Кеноби юный, мальчика спрячь. На Татуин, к родным отвези его».  
«Есть один маленький нюанс, магистр, - с неожиданной мрачной иронией отозвался Кеноби. – Ничего, что Падме вполне могла запомнить, как рожала двойню?»  
Ушастый гуманоид неопределенно повел лапкой.  
«Не проблема это вовсе, Кеноби юный».  
Органа повернулся к двери.  
«Я отдам нужные распоряжения о зачистке следов. И подготовлю корабль для приема пациентки».  
«Дроидам память сотрите, - буркнул Кеноби. – Энакин любит… любил использовать своего астромеха вместо резервного банка данных. А протокольники просто слишком много болтают».  
«Непременно, магистр».  
Голограмма дернулась в последний раз и погасла. Падме с усилием разжала сведенные судорогой пальцы. Гален где-то сбоку ругнулся на незнакомом языке.  
\- Состава преступления для отца я все равно не вижу, - облизнув губы, произнесла Лея. – Желание оберегать женщину, к которой испытываешь недостойные женатого человека чувства, не является основанием для обвинения. Да и меня изначально наверняка собирались не удочерять, а прятать вместе с матерью. И магистр Кеноби здесь выступает только как исполнитель.  
\- Магистр Кеноби слишком часто появляется там, где он не нужен, - пробормотала Падме. – Что здесь, что на той вулканической планете…  
Ей показалось, что Вейдер за ее спиной напрягся всем телом. Она не могла почувствовать движения мышц через тяжелый металл брони, но ощущение было невероятно четким.  
\- Ты вспомнила.  
Судя по голосу, это воспоминание должно было произвести некий необратимый эффект.  
\- Да, - Падме обернулась и посмотрела в черные визоры шлема. – И до сих пор считаю, что, если бы не магистр, смогла бы тебя удержать.  
\- Из падения так просто не вывести, - Вейдер глядел на нее так же, как и тогда: будто ухватившись взглядом за взгляд и боясь отпускать. – Я думал, что убил тебя.  
\- Не убил, - отрезала Падме. – Хватит об этом. Я позже вспомню, почему полетела туда так внезапно и откуда у меня на корабле взялся Кеноби. К слову, я поддерживаю Лею и не хотела бы применения имперского произвола по отношению к любому из лиц, задействованных в этом плане. Ни к Кеноби, ни к Йоде, ни к Бейлу, как бы мне ни хотелось выразить свое негодование последнему. Они совершали свои действия еще при Республике, и их нужно судить согласно законам Республики.  
\- А согласно этим законам, Падме, - в голосе Вейдера прозвучала легкая насмешка, - джедаи не подлежат светскому суду. И, скажем, забирать одаренных детей из семьи любого социального статуса имеют полное право.  
\- Все равно, - Падме нахмурилась. – Да, они планировали… нечто. Не знаю, что именно. Вряд ли та примитивная ловушка на твоем флагмане – это то, чего хотели добиться магистры.  
\- Да уж пожалуй, - усмехнулся Гален. – На мастера регулярно нападают джедаи. Что с отвлекающими маневрами, что без. Результат удручающе однообразен.  
Вейдер пренебрежительно дернул плечами.  
\- Они делали ставку на узнавание в Силе. Скорее всего, я должен был заинтересоваться тобой или Леей, выдрать из лап Таркина – за Звезду Смерти и все, с ней связанное, ответственен он – и тем самым показать свое уязвимое место Императору, а затем рассориться с ним за право иметь что-то, неподвластное мастеру. План хрупкий, но некоторые шансы на успех были. Хотя я предполагаю, что первоначально оружием считали Люка, который так не вовремя примкнул к мандалорцам. Вторая очередь – Лея. И только потом ты.  
\- Неважно, - Падме зябко поежилась. Думать о том, как именно планировали использовать ее и детей, не хотелось.  
\- Я все еще настаиваю на дальнейшем расследовании. Того, что у нас есть в голозаписях, недостаточно для того, чтобы вынести приговор, - заговорила Лея. – И тем более недостаточно для смертной казни, о которой явно мечтаете сейчас вы, Лорд Вейдер. Даже для Оби-Вана Кеноби!  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы он умирал? – уточнил Вейдер. – Жаль. Ладно. Я отдам его учителю и попрошу не убивать.  
Лея осеклась.  
\- Я не это имела в виду!  
\- Я тебе потом дам почитать ориентировки, - Люк успокаивающе положил руку ей на плечо. Лея раздраженно сбросила его ладонь. – Там подробно описано, что, где, как и сколько раз натворил Оби-Ван Кеноби, что теперь его очень любят все охотники за головами.  
\- Да плевать мне на магистра, - буркнула Лея. – Я за отца беспокоюсь.  
\- Ну хочешь, его действия будут расследоваться в официальном порядке? – предложил Вейдер. – Сама сможешь проконтролировать. Правда, его политическую карьеру это похоронит глубоко и надежно…  
\- Бип-буиуп-буип. Буп.  
\- Говоришь, доказательства предоставишь? – Люк похлопал R2D2 по куполу. – Не любишь ты альдераанского короля, железный.  
\- Никто не любит, когда ему пытаются стереть память, - с тонкой улыбкой заметила Падме. – Хотя, похоже, с R2D2 работали не столь хорошие специалисты, как со мной.  
\- Для тебя наверняка вызвали с края галактики Йоду, - буркнул Вейдер. – А R2D2… У маленького хитреца замечательные программы по защите информации. Думаю, на Альдераане искренне считают, что у них все получилось.  
\- А кому вы с С3РО принадлежали? – задала неожиданный вопрос Лея. – Когда жили на Альдераане?  
\- Боп-буиуп-бу-уп, бу-бип. Буиуп-буоуп.  
\- Процедура передачи прав собственности Органе не была проведена как положено, - прокомментировал Вейдер. – И дроиды считали своими владельцами сначала Падме, а потом тебя, Лея. По праву наследования.  
\- Но хозяином R2D2 все равно называет тебя, - тихо проговорила Падме. Вейдер насмешливо фыркнул респиратором.  
\- Конечно.  
\- На бинарном «хозяин» и «создатель» входят в одно общее понятие, - негромко пояснил Гален. – У ситхов подобное обозначается как «мастер». Тот, кто меня создал и кому я принадлежу. А остальные… ну, пусть приказывают, если хотят.  
\- Боуп-буиуп. Буип.  
\- По праву наследования, - задумчиво протянула Лея. – Значит, отец тут был вовсе не при чем… Так вот почему вы с С3РО, хоть и причитали постоянно, никогда не отказывались поучаствовать в моих особых проектах. И окопы в парке копали, и дорогу в город подсказывали, и ловушку на Таркина устроить помогали…  
\- Чем тебе Таркин-то не угодил? – удивился Вейдер.  
Ответ Леи был краток, но информативен:  
\- Гад.  
Падме улыбнулась про себя и замерла, сжав губы. Таркин. Звезда Смерти. Чертежи Звезды Смерти, которые унесли с собой Реймус и контрабандисты.  
Она, наверное, должна была сказать об этом мужу. После всего, что она видела в собственных воспоминаниях и записях R2D2, Падме просто не могла заставить себя вернуться в Альянс, к Органе. Конечно, он сотворил с ней все – кроме, пожалуй, замены памяти – ради ее же блага, но их взгляды на этот вопрос различались слишком кардинально. Да, Энакин-Вейдер – без разницы, как называть – был человеком жестким, жестоким и деспотичным, да, он, кажется, напал на нее на этой вулканической планете. Но, хатт подери, он, в отличие от Бейла, хотя бы не считал, что действует во имя ее же пользы. А еще он помнил ее через девятнадцать лет и готов был защищать, как собственную Империю, – а Бейл легко согласился, чтобы замершая в карбоните любимая женщина сыграла в догонялки со смертью вместо внезапно исчезнувшей дочери. Или так сильно хотел вновь увидеть ее живой?  
Да, она не могла вернуться на Альдераан. Но так просто выдать планы Восстания… Падме догадывалась, что Альянс, в создании которого она когда-то участвовала, – вспомнить бы еще, как это было! – за прошедшие годы переродился из тайной, но насквозь легальной оппозиции в нечто иное, прошел путь длиннее, чем от Энакина до Вейдера. Но это не означало, что Империя по определению лучше. Она, в конце концов, никогда не одобряла единовластие!  
\- Падме? – Вейдер осторожно провел рукой по ее голове. Уложенные еще утром в простую прическу косы охотно упали на плечи. Падме машинально поправила волосы и решилась:  
\- Ты помнишь, со мной на корабле были еще разумные? Два человека и вуки.  
\- Да, - Вейдер, похоже, поморщился под шлемом. – Они удрали. Мои идиоты решили, что протокол сопровождения джедаев на флагмане распространяется не только на вашу с Кеноби группу, но и на остальных сбежавших. А контрабандисты воспользовались ситуацией.  
\- Протокол сопровождения джедаев?  
\- Старкиллер правильно сказал: ко мне постоянно лезут незванные борцы с Тьмой, - Вейдер небрежно положил руку на плечо ученику, заставив того сверкнуть невольной радостью в глазах. – Идут напролом, об окружающих не заботятся. А у меня на флагмане лишних людей нет. Вот и пришлось написать пару инструкций, как вести себя с посторонними джедаями. Если коротко – уходить с дороги, ментальным воздействиям не сопротивляться, а покинув опасный участок, доложить по инстанции. Твоих контрабандистов приняли за вторую группу одаренных.  
\- На «Соколе» были чертежи Звезды Смерти, - проговорила Падме. – Наши агенты утверждали, там обозначена какая-то критическая уязвимость, которая поможет уничтожить станцию. «Сокол» унес файл на Альдераан.  
Вейдер какое-то время молчал, одумывая ситуацию. Потом резко махнул рукой:  
\- Не страшно. Хороший краш-тест Таркиновой игрушке не помешает, а сделать что-то большее повстанцы вряд ли смогут.  
\- Ты не будешь им препятствовать? – не поверила Падме. Если сейчас ее муж заявит, что давно сочувствовал делу Альянса и готов содействовать Восстанию в борьбе за демократию, она попросит Галена еще раз проверить ее на ментальные воздействия.  
\- Я передам информацию Таркину, - Вейдер чуть двинул наплечниками. – Пусть разбирается. Если не справится, его проблемы. Моя концепция дальнейшего развития флота категорически не совпадает с его мыслями по этому поводу.  
\- Ты научился бороться с коллегами за финансирование проектов? – со смесью удивления и радости спросила Падме.  
\- Пришлось. К тому же, неприязнь к Таркину у нас с Леей, похоже, семейная черта.  
\- Я ненавижу его абсолютно самостоятельно! – вскинулась Лея.  
\- Разве я против?  
\- А какой у вас взгляд на развитие флота? – негромко уточнил Люк, взглянув на Вейдера. – Ну, если он не предполагает наличия здоровенных, как самомнение хатта, станций?  
\- Я больше люблю звездные разрушители, - ответил тот. – Когда будем на Фондоре, покажу тебе «Палач». Его как раз заканчивают строить.  
Люк предвкущающе улыбнулся. Повисла тишина: для кого-то напряженная, для кого-то мечтательная. R2D2 задумчиво мигнул фоторецепторами.  
\- Падме, - Вейдер бережно взял ее за плечи и поднял со стула, разворачивая к себе. Голос его, искаженный вокодером, звучал странно торжественно. – Теперь, когда ты все вспомнила, ты останешься?  
\- Энакин, какое, ради Силы, всё? – искренне возмутилась Падме, пряча неловкость. Нельзя же так внезапно, на середине разговора, заставлять принимать судьбоносные решения! Право, ее муж – совершенно невозможный человек. – Я вспомнила едва пару процентов прошлого, и это если учитывать только то время, которое мы с тобой знакомы!  
\- Все эпизоды, которые могли тебя оттолкнуть, ты уже видела, - уверенно отмел ее возражения Вейдер. – Или, по крайней мере, самые яркие.  
\- Ну зачем так спешить? – беспомощно произнесла Падме.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты опять куда-нибудь умерла.  
\- Лучшая гарантия того, что я останусь жить – это закатать меня обратно в карбонит!  
Вейдер слегка качнул головой.  
\- Нет. Я буду защищать тебя сам. Или отряжу нужных… людей.  
\- Даже если я предпочту уйти? – сощурилась Падме. Вейдер смотрел через визоры прямо и твердо.  
\- Да. Просто тогда охране придется сложнее.  
Люк тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы где-то сбоку. Падме сжала губы. Хатт, ей ведь нельзя сказать «нет». Не сейчас, под пристальными взглядами взрослых детей. Уйди она – и Лея откажется от неудобных с политической точки зрения родственников, а болезненно серьезно воспринимающему родственные узы сыну-мандалорцу придется выбирать, кто из их странной семьи для него дороже. Энакин на диво неудачно выбрал момент для вопроса. Или, наоборот, очень удачно?  
С другой стороны – она, кажется, уже решила, что не вернется в Альянс. Так зачем страдать лишними сомнениями?  
\- У тебя будут со мной проблемы, - предупредила Падме. – Амнезийная жена со строго противоположными твоим политическими взглядами – не лучшая спутница жизни.  
\- Решаемо, - парировал Вейдер. – Память восстановится. Взгляды… хочешь, свергнем Императора и посадим тебя на трон? Будешь проводить в государстве демократические преобразования.  
\- Энакин, ты опять! – на самом деле, Падме немного не понравилось задумчивое выражение, появившееся после слов Вейдера на лице Леи. – Мое мнение по этому вопросу не изменилось, учти!  
Вейдер коротко кивнул. Падме, не дождавшись ответа, заглянула в визоры шлема.  
\- Да, я не уйду.  
Воздух вокруг нее взвихрился ликующими струями пустынного ветра.  
\- Но я не собираюсь всю жизнь сидеть у тебя на флагмане, - торопливо добавила Падме. – У меня есть клан на Набу, друзья, общественная работа…  
По крайней мере, она надеялась, что не ошиблась относительно двух последних пунктов.  
\- Альянс? – с интересом уточнил Вейдер.  
\- Не раньше, чем разберусь, насколько он сейчас соответствует тому, что я, как ты утверждаешь, умудрилась создать девятнадцать лет назад.  
Лея набрала в грудь воздуху, чтобы прокомментировать, но раньше нее заговорил Люк.  
\- Это что же, милорд, мне теперь вас в клан вводить придется? – в голосе его звучало легкое изумление таким вывертом судьбы.  
\- А надо? – уточнил Вейдер.  
\- Навскидку не скажу. Нужно будет с наставником посоветоваться. Или с тетей, она в традициях лучше разбирается.  
Вейдер задумался на несколько секунд.  
\- В принципе, Шесть Деяний я по факту выполняю. Правда, язык знаю плоховато, а Мандалор меня до сих пор никуда не посылал.  
\- Так нет у нас сейчас Мандалора, - вздохнул Люк. – Боба мог бы, но ему это не надо… Хм. Отец?  
Лея тихонько фыркнула. Гален посмотрел на Люка с видимым одобрением.  
\- Мне Империи за глаза хватает, - Вейдер поднял руку и нажал несколько кнопок на комлинке. – Но если ты настаиваешь…  
\- Так держать, братец, - кивнула Лея. – Сманить у Империи лучшего военачальника – это хорошая диверсия.  
\- Я вообще вольный наемник, - улыбнулся Люк. – Мне до ваших попыток поделить галактику дела нет.  
\- Альянс не претендует на мировое господство! Мы просто стараемся вернуть миру демократические свободы!  
\- Да я ж разве против? – пожал плечами Люк. – Мандалор – самое демократическое государство, какое может быть. Нашего лидера только всеобщим решением избирают.  
Падме украдкой усмехнулась, вспоминая давние слова Люка, сказанные на взлете с Альдераана. В таком описании Мандалор выходит просто образцовой планетой Республики: мирный, демократический, в политические свары не лезущий.  
\- Идем, - Вейдер отстранил ее от себя. Взял за руку, обхватил кольцами Силы и направился к дверям.  
\- Куда? – Падме мимоходом отметила, что Люк и Гален уверенно последовали за ними, отставая на полшага. Лея помедлила, но тоже пошла к выходу. Видимо, оставаться одной в чужом тренировочном зале ей не хотелось.  
\- В главный конференц-зал, он же запасной ангар, - прозвучал неожиданный ответ.  
\- Ангар? – восхитился Люк. – Это что, к вам в борт вмазался повстанческий крейсер, и механики решили, что дырку проще не заделывать, а прикрыть силовым полем и приспособить подо что-нибудь полезное?  
\- На военном корабле главный конференц-зал пригождается пару раз в год, чаще используются малые, - объяснил Вейдер, размашистым шагом направляясь по коридору. Падме отметила, что на этот раз их не окутывала аура неприметности: торопливо двигающиеся куда-то офицеры, останавливаясь для приветствия главнокомандующему, откровенно косились на процессию. Видимо, Лорд Вейдер нечасто водит по кораблю посторонних женщин и мандалорцев. – Ангар нужен чаще. Вот и сделали помещение двойного назначения.  
\- Ангар… - Люк вздохнул с откровенной мечтательностью. – Отец, а одолжи тай-файтер полетать? Я не поломаю, у меня даже корабль наставника ни разу всерьез не гробанулся.  
\- Когда сдашь практику на тренажерах, - ответил Вейдер. – Лично мне.  
\- Не вопрос!  
Это действительно был скорее ангар, чем полноценный конференц-зал. Под потолком висели крепления для истребителей, возвышение для выступлений оказалось заставлено какими-то механизмами. Но в помещении, между взлетающими вверх стенами и мощным силовым полем, собрался, наверное, весь экипаж корабля. Белые ряды штурмовиков, оливково-серые группы офицеров, черные скафандры – это, вроде бы, пилоты… Падме показалось, что среди неровного квадрата ангарных дроидов стоит R2D2, но, наверное, она просто обозналась. Как бы маленький астродроид успел раньше них добраться сюда из тренировочного зала?  
\- Тут что, вся команда? – пробормотала она сама себе.  
\- Только свободные от вахты, - тихо ответил ей Гален. – Просто звездный разрушитель – очень крупный корабль.  
В общей тишине, нарушаемой лишь гулом механизмов, Вейдер прошел к передней части строя. Покосился недовольно на заставленную аппаратурой кафедру и сдвинул Силой какую-то металлическую конструкцию, освобождая место. Падме, повинуясь жесту, поднялась вслед за ним.  
\- Экипаж, - голос Вейдера разнесся по помещению отчетливо и звучно. Падме почувствовала, как легла на ее плечо тяжелая ладонь. Лея, настороженно замершая рядом, пробормотала что-то неодобрительное. – Представляю вам мою семью. Вот моя жена, Падме Амидала Наберрие. И вот мои дети, Люк и Лея.  
Он бросил короткий взгляд вбок, на застывшего в тени мастера Галена, и после секундной паузы добавил:  
\- И мой ученик, Старкиллер.  
Всеобщее молчание стало совсем уж нереальным. Падме медленно выдохнула. Ох, Энакин. Никогда ты не любил полумеры. Впрочем, удерживать это в тайне все равно вышло бы недолго: на военном корабле заметен любой посторонний. А таким представлением ты подчеркнешь, что доверяешь своим людям, зафиксируешь свежеобретенных родственников в новом статусе… а еще, кажется, повысишь уровень лояльности ученика. Вон как светится Гален, мимоходом поставленный мастером на одну ступень с обретенной семьей.  
\- Лорд Вейдер, вы в какую дыру только что спустили мое положение в Альянсе? – сквозь зубы произнесла Лея, и Падме поняла, что еще одно последствие действий мужа она с первого раза не предугадала. Да, Энакин повзрослел. Или это она отвыкла от полноценной жизни?  
\- В глубокую, сестренка, - ухмыльнулся Люк. – Ну и хатт с ней. Ты ж будущий дар’джетии. А у них, как говорит нам история, с положением в обществе по жизни проблем нет.  
Их тихий обмен репликами, кажется, так и остался незамеченным для команды. Строй молчал, осмысляя новую информацию. Затем из рядов шагнул вперед человек в пилотской форме и радостно рявкнул:  
\- Поздравляем, милорд!  
Падме от такой непосредственности только воздух губами хватанула. Нет, она, конечно, не служила в армии, но неоднократно слышала про субординацию и любовь к формальностям, принятые в имперском флоте. Впрочем, говорят, своей личной эскадрилье Вейдер позволяет очень многое…  
\- Согласен, - после мига колебания сказал Вейдер, и тишина ангара взорвалась аплодисментами и одобрительными воплями. Кажется, кто-то кричал «служу Империи», или это было «здравия желаю»? Впрочем, как на такое представление реагировать-то иначе, да чтобы в рамках устава оставаться?  
Среди всеобщих оваций Падме уловила еле слышную трель на бинарном.  
\- Биуп-боп-бип, буип.  
\- Что он сказал, Энакин? – она говорила тихо, чтобы не испортить момент искренне радующимся за командира людям.  
\- «Снято», - похоже, Вейдер усмехнулся под шлемом. – Это будет прекрасным дополнением к нашей семейной коллекции голозаписей.


End file.
